


I Know Those Eyes

by Water9826



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Whump (Good Omens), Aziraphale loves them too, Bookshop Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Childbirth, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves his Houseplants (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel Has Issues, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, No Beta, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Crowley, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Assault, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), So many tags, We fall like Crowley, just for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: "You what?" Was this angel serious? An angel actually gave away her flaming sword? Something that she treasured more than anything?"I gave it away!"She was. The demon's eyes widened at the statement."I can't believe you tempted them, Raphael! That was wrong and you know it!" How did she know his name? His real name no less. Did he know her?"Don't call me that. It's Crawly, got it?" The hurt in the angel's eyes confused him. Wait her eyes. Something about them was so familiar. Light blue and absolutely stunning. Maybe he did know her?"Of course. I-I'm Aziraphale." Her attempt at hiding her own heartbreak failed miserably as tears pricked at her eyes. Even if he didn't remember her, she would make sure that he got the chance to know her again. As rain began to pour, the angel raised her wing above Crawly, keeping him dry.Two souls once joined had been separated. But there is nothing that says that they can't come back together.





	1. An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Good Omens fic! It's also my first time writing smut so bare with me. I wanted Aziraphale to be female bc why not? I love Fem! Aziraphale so MUCH. She's awesome! We get to have Angel! Crowley for a bit and I like the hc that he was Archangel Raphael :)
> 
> I have so many other fics but I had to get this one out! Enjoy!
> 
> Updates should be weekly? I hope so anyway :,)

Heaven was many things to Raphael. It was his home, it was where he was created, it was where he served Her. He was an archangel and one of the oldest. It was first him, Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer. The First Four. Out of all of the angels, they were the most respected. No matter the ranking, each angel treated them with an overwhelming amount of respect. Honestly, it was unnecessary. Gabriel, of course, fed off the praise. His ego couldn't get any bigger, but it did. 

He sighed. Heaven was beautiful but it was boring. Sure, Raphael enjoyed creating stars, yet it didn't bring him the same joy as it used to anymore. Would it be wrong of him to want to do something new? Would it be a sin? Would it- 

“Excuse me, Archangel Raphael?” A soft voice halted his traitorous thoughts. When he turned to said voice, he barely held in his gasp. His golden eyes widened at the sight. 

This angel… was _ beautiful _. Her white hair looked softer than the clouds he was sitting on. Even fluffier too. It was a gorgeous mess of curls that framed her pale and soft face. Speaking of her face, her eyes. Oh… They were a pale blue that put all of his stars to shame. Her eyes twinkled in The Light, and they held a kindness that Raphael had never seen before. Even with the loose robes, Raphael noticed the soft curves that she had. He could only dream of what it would be like to hold her in his arms. Or what it would feel like to kiss her soft and plush lips-

“Archangel Raphael?” Shit. He had been staring hadn't he?

“O-Oh! Yes, that's..uh..me? You got the right guy! Yup! That's me! Raphael! Heh… Um, what can I do for you,” the archangel paused, how could he not know this beautiful creature? “Do forgive me, I believe I do not know your name.” 

The giggle she let out confirmed that Raphael was in deep, deep trouble. 

“Where are my manners? I am Principality Aziraphale. It is an honor to have the chance to meet you.” Her little bow made a chuckle come out of the archangel. What was the term that Beezlebub used for their many insects? Adorable. That was the one. This angel- Aziraphale- was adorable. 

Standing up, Raphael gave his own bow. “It is quite a pleasure to meet you as well, Aziraphale. As you know, I am Raphael. So, what was it that you needed to tell me?” His own bow solicited a blush from the Principality. One of the most respected angels in all of Heaven was bowing to a lowly Principality? That shouldn't be possible!

“F-Forgive me i-if I sound rude, b-but it is n-not necessary for you to show such a gesture of r-respect for someone like me.” 

“Why not? A beautiful thing like yourself deserves all the respect the world can offer.” 

“O-Oh dear, Archangel Raphael! That was inappropriate of you!” Her own smile betrayed her scolding tone. Raphael wanted to see more of that smile. It was so warm and bright. Once again, her soft voice broke through his thoughts. “I was sent by Archangel Gabriel. He says that you are needed immediately for a meeting with the other archangels.” 

Dammit. Gabriel was always the one to stop him from having any fun. It was a shame that he would have to leave. Heaven was so large. How would he find Aziraphale again? 

“If I may be bold, where can I find you, angel?” 

“I am quite new here so I haven't been assigned any location yet. I do apologise. Now, I must be heading off. It was a pleasure to meet you, Archangel Raphael.”

Before he could stop himself, Raphael grabbed onto her arm. “Please, I must see you again. When it is dark, come to this place. I will always be here. And you can count on it. You don't have to but-” 

“I will. I promise.” 

“Good! Great. And just call me Raphael. No need for formalities.” 

He hadn't noticed that he had pulled her close to his chest. Even though it hurt to pull away, he did. They were still looking at each other, unsure about this new feeling the two had in their chest. 

“Will I see you tonight, Principality Aziraphale?” 

“I believe so, my dear. Just Aziraphale is fine.” 

Both were smiling at the other until Raphael heard Gabriel's tell tale yell. He bid Aziraphale goodbye before flying off. 

He didn't see that the Principality was waving with a small smile on her face. 

.

.

.

“You're late.” 

“Michael! Dude, it's so good to see you! Have you done something with your hair? It looks quite nice.” 

The archangel rolled her eyes, “Don't let it happen again, Raphael. You're an archangel, so act like one.” 

It didn't take long for Raphael to stop paying attention. He couldn't help it. His mind was filled with thoughts of Aziraphale. Most angels bored him, but she was different. There was something about her that had Raphael craving for more. Whether it be her soft skin, her gorgeous eyes, her kind smile, her warm voice, her beautiful body, or her cloud-like hair, the archangel couldn't get enough. He knew full well that he was sinning. Nevertheless, he still thought of her. Why of all days did this angel come into his life? Was it a test? Did She want to test him? Is it really that unholy of him to want to be with another angel? Could he be with her?

“Raphael?” 

“Hm?” 

“Are you even listening?” 

“Of course I am, Gabe.” 

“Then what do you think of Her new creation? You know, The Humans.” 

“Wait what?!” Now, he was paying attention. His ‘brother’ huffed. 

“Indeed. She is making The Human. There is even a Garden being created as we speak.” 

A garden? How strange. She had never mentioned such a thing to them. What would it be like? What new creations will She fill it with? Maybe he could create more than just stars. Feeling curious, Raphael asked, “What will be in it?”

“We are not sure yet. We only know that She has named it The Garden of Eden. It will be where She works on creating The Human. Nobody knows how long it will take. There are being angels assigned to protect it, however. Mostly Principalities.” The archangel rolled his purple eyes at the thought of those lowly angels protecting such an important creation. It wasn’t his place to question Her choice in putting them in charge of guarding. “Haven’t you noticed the influx of Principalities and other lowly angels as of late?” 

“Or are you too busy having your head in the clouds?” Lucifer hadn’t spoken a word the entire meeting. His coy smile immediately told Raphael that he was up to something. The other angels turned towards the youngest of The Four. 

“Whatever do you mean, Lucifer?” asked Michael.

“You all must sense it! Our brother is in love with something,” his blood red eyes met Raphael’s golden ones, “or someone.” Maybe he was too angered to see properly, but Raphael swore he saw a sharpness in Lucifer’s toothy smile. 

Now, the attention was on him. Being the oldest, Michael stood up from her chair. “Raphael is this true.” It wasn’t even a question. The entire room grew cold. Her stare cut right through his soul. 

“I…” A realization dawned on him. Lucifer was right. How could he be in love with Aziraphale already? It should be impossible, right? What would happen to her if they found out? He was an archangel, the third oldest of The Four. But Aziraphale? No matter how wonderful she was, a Principality was the lowest ranking angel. Even if it killed him, he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Summoning his scepter, Raphael stood tall. “I am not in love with anyone, little brother. And if I was, then why would it matter?” 

“Alright, calm down Raphael!” Gabriel shouted. Everyone was standing up. All except Lucifer. “You know full well why it is a sin to _ love _ somebody. It is indulgence. And She will not allow it. All we need is Her love. This meeting is adjourned.”   


Still fuming, Raphael nodded. The two eldest walked out, leaving him and Lucifer. A heavy silence filled the air. For once, Raphael couldn’t break it. 

“So, who is it?” 

“Shut it.” 

“No need to be so defensive. Our older siblings have sticks up their asses. I don’t see anything wrong with your new predicament.” His tan hand carded through is short and wavy hair. The dark locks seemed to immediately lengthen as he did so. Eventually. Two bumps could be seen in the mess. “Look, I know my purpose for Her isn’t to just be some pretty Morning Star. Why would She start giving me these horns?” After that, the bumps disappeared to reveal two sharp horns. They weren’t very large, but they were prominent enough to notice at first glance. 

“How did you get those?”

“They appeared after I began getting followers. For my Rebellion.” 

“A rebellion? Lucifer, are you- are you crazy?!” Sure, he wasn’t happy with his job, but a rebellion seemed out of the question. Why would he even need to rebel against Her? 

“I might be, but I have a point. Ligur, Hastur, Beezlebub, and Dagon are like my managers. They spread the message. C’mon Raphael, wouldn’t you want to be free and do whatever you please? Why do we have to follow these unsaid rules all our lives? You could be free to create anything and,” everything went dark, “be free to love.” With that, the lights turned on and Lucifer was gone. 

Maybe he had a point. Just maybe… 

.

.

.

“Raphael! These are beautiful!” Aziraphale had never seen the night sky before. Like most angels, she had to stay on the lower levels of Heaven. Never to see the true sky. It was wonderful. Why would She prevent everyone from appreciating Raphael’s stars? “It’s quite a shame that no one gets to see them. They are simply marvelous, my dear!” 

“Thanks, angel. It’s nothing really.” A bashful blush spread across his face. No one had ever complimented him before. Especially on his creations. 

Even though Raphael did plenty of staring, Aziraphale did her fair share as well. His sharp features made him look mysterious and quite handsome. With all the sharpness, it was a bit of a surprise to see his _ soft _, long, and fiery red hair. The loose curls were draped across his shoulders. She knew she should not be thinking of such a thing. This was one of the highest ranking angels in all of Heaven. Why she had the opportunity to even stand beside him was beyond her. 

He lead her to a random spot on the clouds. Flashes of love flooded through her. This was clearly an important place to him. Must be where he creates these wonderful stars. And she had the honor of seeing it.

“Come sit.” So she did. His wings brushed over hers as they walked side by side. Aziraphale found that she liked the feeling. It felt natural. 

“I always come here every night to make stars. It was so much fun at first. Creating something no angel has ever done before. Though, I’m not as happy as I used to be.” Raphael didn’t know why he found himself opening up to someone he barely knows. Something about Aziraphale made Raphael at ease and open. He felt like he could trust her. “I was created to make stars, galaxies, comets, constellations… And I’m tired of it.” 

“Obviously, you are.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“D-Do forgive me! I didn’t mean to sound rude! It’s just that it is evident why you are not as passionate. This isn’t your passion to begin with. How can you be happy doing something that you never were actually happy doing in the first place?” The other went silent. Panic surged through her. Had she said the wrong thing? How could she be so disrespectful? 

A warm hand on hers stopped her anxieties. “Thank you, Aziraphale. I’ve never had someone be so kind to me.” His smile was brighter than the stars around them, and she couldn’t help but smile herself. Aziraphale noticed the hand that was still on her own, so she happily held it back. The tiny blush on the archangel’s face made her giggle. 

“I think I have an idea for a new star.” 

“You do?”

“Yup!” Raphael said, popping the ‘P’. Both angels stood up, still holding hands. As Raphael led her to wherever he was going, Aziraphale smiled once more. It took a few minutes for their little walk to be over. Sadly, Raphael let go of her hand. Closing his eyes, Raphael concentrated on the energy beginning to form between his hands. He thought of Aziraphale. This beautiful and kind angel that walked into his life. What if it wasn’t a sinful thing to want to hold her and kiss her for eternity? It hadn’t even been a day yet and he was head over heels for her. 

The star in his hand, now fully formed, surged up and made its place into the night sky. It was the brightest of all of his stars and the largest. Unlike most of them, it was a light blue. Just like Aziraphale’s eyes. 

“Oh… It’s… Raphael it’s gorgeous!” Her happiness made him feel warm all over. Raphael wanted that feeling to stay. 

“I thought of you when making it.” Raphael knew he shouldn’t be saying such things. Unfortunately, emotions can make even the most collected angels act foolish. Even so, Aziraphale wasn’t deterred. 

In fact, she began to cry. 

“Angel! What’s wrong! Why are you crying?” Oh no. He fucked up. Unconsciously, he had walked close to her and held both of her hands. Her laugh was unexpected. 

“Oh, Raphael. I don’t know what to say. Do I mean that much to you?” 

“Yes. You mean the world to me.” Came the immediate reply. 

Aziraphale gasped, completely shocked. What surprised her more was the completely serious look on his face. “What? Why me of all angels?” she whispered.

“It’s because you’re you. We may not know each other, but I know for a fact that I want to get the chance to. If you will let me.” 

Raphael held her in his arms when she got closer. It felt right. He never knew that he was missing something in his life until he met Aziraphale. Fuck, he needed her to be in his life. More than anything. 

“Of course I will let you.” Like always, a soft voice stopped him. 

Their faces were centimeters from each other. Both overwhelmed with this feeling of completeness. It was their souls. They had become two halves of one whole. Both inched even closer. Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered closed. The archangel followed soon after. Closer and closer until their lips met. 

And it took a very long time for them to part. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment below! They really keep my going and I'd love to hear your feedback! 
> 
> Stay awesome!


	2. We All Come Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Raphael get closer...
> 
> But that doesn't mean they'll stay that way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL. OVER 200 HITS ALREADY?! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! 
> 
> There is some ;) in this chapter but you can feel free to skip it! This is my first time writing smut so bear with me XD 
> 
> WARNING:   
Implied Child Loss

Time in Heaven was confusing. There weren’t any clocks whatsoever. All that the angels had was the sun and the moon. They could only guess on how much time had past. For Raphael and Aziraphale, it felt like they had been together for years (it wasn’t that far off). 

The Garden of Eden had been created as of late. For the first time in years, they had to be apart for long periods of time. Aziraphale was a mighty warrior, for she was assigned a flaming sword when she was put in charge of guarding Eden. It was the Eastern Gate to be specific. No humans were created yet, She was still working on them. Instead, new creatures were made. 

“Angel, do you really have to go?” Being part of the First Four, Raphael had an entire area to himself. No other angel, no matter how highly ranked, could enter. He had made it into some sort of home for the two of them. Even though they didn’t need sleep, Raphael had taken to it. He created what he called a ‘bed’. It was very comfortable and had Aziraphale feeling sleepy. His arms were draped across her. She giggled and gently pushed his arms away. 

Aziraphale sat up and stretched. “Unfortunately, my dear. It’s my duty as a Principality. We are meant to protect after all.” She miracled on a fresh set of robes and fixed her hair. Her wings gently brushed Raphael’s nose. He sneezed. 

“If you must. C’mere.” The archangel opened his arms. As always, she abided and melted into them. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she had to tear herself away from his hold. “I love you, angel!” 

“I love you too, my dear boy!” 

.

.

.

The Rebellion had been secretly growing. Under everyone’s noses. It only reminded Raphael of how idiotic some of these angels were. Lucifer was a master at persuading. The help of Beezlebub and their group only made things worse. No one asked him about anything, so Raphael didn’t report anything. As always, he told it to Azriaphale. She could read him better than he could himself. Of course, his angel was concerned. It was unheard of that angels rebelled against Her. It could only spell trouble. Though, Raphael and Aziraphale had broken one of her biggest rules: _An Angel Cannot Love Another_. Nothing had happened to them. 

Both agreed that it was best to let things simmer down. Best to not be involved than involved. Lucifer wouldn’t really do such a thing. 

Right?

Shaking his head, Raphael went to where he was supposed to meet his siblings. When he got there, Gabriel and Michael actually greeted him with a smile. Like usual, Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. 

“What makes you lot in such a jolly mood?” 

“Oh, it seems you’ve noticed. She has told us that The Human will be perfected soon!” Michael responded, a chipper tone in her voice. 

“What’s even better? Well, She is making a new way of creation! It is called ‘Mating’ or ‘Sex’. It is meant for The Human. And it apparently involves one male ejaculating sperm cells into a female’s womb. It’ll create children. Quite strange, isn’t it?” The messenger archangel chuckled. “What’s with that look, Raphael?” 

Children. What if he could have children? With Aziraphale? A creation made by the two of them. How wonderful would that be?

He’d have to talk to his angel about this later. For now, he just shrugged, “I’m fine. How do you know so much about this?” 

“I’m one of Her main messengers! She relays this information to us.” Gabriel puffed up in pride. 

“There is another rule, Gabriel.” 

“Oh, yeah! She emphasized its importance. An angel CAN NOT have children. That shouldn’t be too much of a concern. No angel has ever seeked that kind of companionship.” 

Great. Another rule. Why did She have to forbid them from doing so many things? It didn’t make sense. What was the reason for not having children? Why did she take that right away? What would stop him from the action?

He knew how much Aziraphale adored children. Angels had now been created as children. It wasn’t a recent change, so Raphael was used to young angels giggling and chasing each other around the clouds. Maybe She did this so that these young angels had Her Rules indoctrinated into them. The younger they were, the easier it would be to shape them. 

“Why can’t we go to The Garden of Eden?” Raphael felt himself blurting out.

Gabriel looked at him incredulously. “Are you serious? Why would us, archangels, need to go there of all places. It’s only for The Human. They look just like us but with no wings. How disgusting is that? I wouldn’t be caught discorporated with a Human.” 

“That’s why we have the Principalities and the regular angels working on it. Gabriel, have you heard of one of the Principalities as of late?” 

“The fat one that has been taking care of the flowers instead of guarding the gate? Oh yeah. What was her name again?” 

“I don’t recall. Well, it is not our job to remember,” she shuddered, “a principality.” 

“Aziraphale,” he gritted out. These bastards. These high and mighty bastards.

Raphael remembered why he began to loathed being an archangel. 

“What was that, Raphael?” The innocent tone in Michael’s voice pissed him off. 

“Aziraphale. Her name, the Principality, is Aziraphale.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Well, _ brother _, I happen to know many angels. And they aren’t just archangels. I thought you of all angels would know better. We are meant to be examples. Everyone looks up to us and here we are putting down the ones that idolize us. She wouldn’t want us to be cruel like this, right? I’m going to see the Garden. Toodles!” With all six of his wings, Raphael flew off. Tears of anger streamed down his face. 

How could they say that about Aziraphale! She was the most beautiful angel he had ever met. Not only was she beautiful but she was kind, smart, curious, supportive, loving, selfless, forgiving, and the list is so long that it would take an eternity to read. No power would stop him from seeing his angel. Not even Her. 

_ Be careful Raphael. Your thoughts are treading dangerously. _

He stopped dead in his tracks. “Hello? Who’s there?!” In seconds, his scepter manifested, glowing with power. 

_ **I have been much too forgiving on you. Next time, I won’t be as nice, Crowley. ** _

“What?! Who is Crowley? What do you mean next time?! Answer me!” Raphael flapped his wings furiously. Was it Her? The voice sounded familiar but foreign at the same time. It must have been.

Why would She be speaking to him now of all times? 

Horror dawned on him. She knew. The Almighty knew of his sins. It was never a secret to begin with. Suddenly, Raphael didn’t want to go to The Garden anymore. 

.

.

.

“Raphael? Are you in here, love?” He had been in bed for who knows how long when Aziraphale opened the door. “Oh, Raphael…”

Once she spotted Raphael in the mess of ‘blankets’ and ‘pillows’ (another of his creations), Aziraphale climbed into the bed and put her love’s head on her lap. She carded her fingers through his tangled hair. He had yet to say anything. This worried her the most. There wasn’t a time where Raphael was silent. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” 

His chest began to heave and he sobbed out, “It’s Her, Azira.” 

“Whatever do you mean?”

“The Almighty. She knows about us.” 

Aziraphale couldn’t help but chuckle. “Of course She does, my love. The Almighty knows everything. Is that what’s gotten you all worked up?” 

“She spoke to me.” 

As Raphael explained to her what had happened, she sighed. It wasn’t a surprise that angels weren’t allowed to have children. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted it. Wouldn’t it be wonderful to see their child run around with Raphael or her chasing them? He looked cold and stern on the outside (Like his other siblings) but he was a sweetheart. What ifs filled her mind. What she was more concerned about was Her warning. Who was Crowley? And what will Raphael do that she won’t forgive? 

“What do we do, angel? Who knows what will happen to us.” 

“I’m not sure, but I do know one thing.” 

“And what could that be?”

“I would love to have a child with you, Raphael.” Not much was said after. 

.

.

.

They had been at it for hours. It was only filled with touching and kissing. Nothing else. But Aziraphale wanted more. There was a new heat forming between her thighs and in her stomach. It only kept growing. “R-Raphael...ah…wait.” 

The archangel was sucking along her neck while toying with her her nipples. “What is it, dear?” He stopped his touches and looked at Aziraphale. 

“There’s something happening b-between my legs. It b-burns, my dear.” 

When Raphael looked down, he gasped. Angels were supposed to sexless, but they apparently can still will a sex onto them. Because in between Aziraphale’s glorious thighs was a clit. It was soaking wet and looked warm to the touch.

Something in him grew hard and warm. Glancing at himself, Raphael saw a rock hard cock attached to his crotch. He was well aware of what these do, but never saw the reason for having one for himself. 

Curious, he gave his member a few strokes and immediately groaned at the feeling. Something was building up in his insides as he continued. Raphael stopped once he looked back at Aziraphale. Her head was laid back onto the pillows while her legs were spread. She was panting and the sheets around her were getting soaked with her slick. 

“R-Raphael...If you don’t do something right now… I will discorperate you.” That got him going. He didn’t know why but he wanted to taste Aziraphale. So he did. The moment he licked at her plush entrance, he couldn’t get enough. It tasted so _divine_. He began to lap at every drop. The sounds his angel made were oh so pretty. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as he continued. Soon enough, he went even deeper, wanting even more. 

“Oh! Yes, my darling! Right there! Don’t stop!” Aziraphale instinctually moved her hips towards Raphael’s wonderful tongue. He plunged deep and was relentless. Moan and moan and then she came (Not that she knew what actually happened). When Raphael pulled away he licked his lips while staring directly at Aziraphale and kissed her deeply.

She could even taste herself in the kiss. It only made her moan into the kiss and get wetter again. 

Her hands stopped gripping the bed sheets. One went into Raphael’s hair while the other traveled downwards.

This new member looked in need of help. Carefully, she stroked it slowly, getting a lewd moan from her lover. Aziraphale grinned. With her index and thumb, she pressed into the head of Raphael’s cock. Something white was dribbling out. At this point, Raphael was left speechless and could only put his head on her shoulder. Only gasps and moans came out of him. His hips thrust into her hand. 

“F-Fuck Aziraphale. Please keep moving- ah.” 

“Of course, my love.” Her motions got even slower, but she squeezed the member every now and then. That got some very nice reactions. Not wanted to torture him any further, she sped up the pace until Raphael came with a shout into her hand. 

She flopped onto his chest and gave him a kiss, one filled with only love and adoration. “How was it?”

“Heavenly. I love you so much, Aziraphale.” 

“I love you more.” 

The two looked at each other and pressed their foreheads together. “Gabriel told me how humans will get children.” 

“Oh?” 

“The male goes into the female until something comes out. I forgot what it was called.” 

“Could it be this?” She held up her cum-covered hand. Feeling a bit mischievous, she put two fingers into her mouth and licked. Raphael tasted _ amazing _. Raphael groaned beneath her. His hard member rubbed up against her stomach. 

“Must be. Flip over, angel.” They switched positions so Raphael was on top of Aziraphale. Her clit was so wet that Raphael could slip in with ease. 

“Raphael. We’re going to have a child. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“It -ah- It is, angel. You’d be an amazing caretaker.”

“Y-You’ll be too.” It felt so good to have him inside her. The only problem was that he wasn’t doing anything. “Raphael, dear, I believe you can move.” 

He almost forgot. Wanting to be careful, he kept his thrusts slow. Aziraphale felt wonderful. Her velvet wall greedily took his large member. Getting impatient, Aziraphale wrapped her legs around Raphael. Her own hips began to thrust against his own. 

“P-Please, dear! More! I can’t take this!” 

“Hungry little thing, aren’t you?”

Raphael sped up and soon enough lost himself. He began to think of what it would be like to see Aziraphale with child. Will she get bigger? Most likely. A child had to grow, right? She would look beautiful stuffed like like. Filled up with his seed and child. Even though he had no idea what he was even thinking about, it left him moaning into her. Would her breasts get bigger? He heard that milk is a crucial thing for young. Raphael has gotten some glimpses of Her new creations. Snakes and cows were his favorites. Cows fed their calves from their udders. Her nipples looked a bit similar to the bottom of a cow’s udders.

What a sight to think about. His angel with heavy tits and a rotund tummy. All because of him. He wouldn’t be able to take his hands off her. She was already too beautiful as is. 

His thrusts grew deep and he took all of himself out before thrusting back in. Aziraphale screamed when he hit a certain spot. Raphael hit that spot again and again until Aziraphale let out another scream and clenched around him. He followed soon after and didn’t pull out because he was still letting out his seed. 

Once Raphael was finally finished he laid beside Aziraphale and wrapped his arms around her. The principality rested her head against his chest. He pulled her close. 

That was one of many rounds. They couldn’t stop. Sometimes, Aziraphale would suck Raphael dry. Others, he would pound into her from behind. And Aziraphale would even go onto his lap and bounce up and down while Raphael watched or she was bouncing up and down because Raphael was thrusting into her. It felt so good and the outcome was even better. 

They would have a child.

* * *

“Raphael! Get down from there! Lucifer is heading an entire army towards the highest circle of Heaven!” Michael truly looked scared. She was fully decked out in golden armor. Her spear was in her hand and her colorful wings were splayed out. A true warrior. 

From his place on the clouds, he miracled on his armor and his scepter.

The bastard really had gone crazy.

While Michael’s was gold, Raphael’s armor was pitch black. He wanted it to be white, but got black for some reason. Too late to think anymore about it.

Uriel and Gabriel were already there waiting for them at the main entrance of the highest circle. Angels of all ranks were stationed everywhere.

Somewhere, his Aziraphale was there. Leading the Principalities no doubt. He had seen how skilled she was with that flaming sword. 

“Brothers and Sisters! How unfortunate it is to see you! I would have thought you wouldn’t have been such traitors!” Lucifer’s wings were black and his horns were more prominent than ever before. He looked demonic. His red eyes shined maliciously. 

“Lucifer! Stop this right now! We do not wish to fight!” Michael’s true form was peaking through. Her other eyes began to appear. She was angry.

“No can do, Sister! I have had enough of Her and this life! I say we fight! Gain our freedom! And no one will stand in our way!” With a great bellow from Lucifer, all the angels of Rebellion charged at the angels of Heaven. Raphael yelled with fury. 

His scepter was meant to heal, not hurt. With a little miracle, Raphael changed that. The two snakes around the object came to life and hissed with anger. All of these angels that he had once considered friends were now his enemy. 

“Raphael!” A sharp voice came from behind. He managed to dodge Beezlebub’s sword by dumb luck. His snakes were coiled around his arms, waiting to strike.

Raphael hesitated.

Beezlebub was one of Raphael’s closest friends aside from Aziraphale. They had fun bantering and teasing each other. It shocked him that they had chosen this side, and Raphael hoped that they would change their mind sooner or later. 

“Beez…” 

“I don’t want to fight you! You can still join us!” They looked at him pleadingly. “Why should we live like this? Just to follow order after order from someone we can’t even see?!” 

All around them was screaming and bloodshed. However, all he could hear was Beezlebub’s shallow breaths. “I…” 

“Please, Raphy! We need you on our side! Your not like the other archangels and you know that! No one needs to get hurt. We don’t need to have a war!” 

“I…”

“Who was the one who told me to be kind to everyone! It was you! You were the first person to ever show me kindness! You saw me for who I am and not just my ranking! Shouldn’t we all be treated the same! Even from Her?!”

“Beez…”

“I know you want to be free! We all do!” As they said that, Uriel charged at them, sword ready. Not an ounce of mercy was in her eyes. She was going to kill them. 

“BEEZE, LOOK OUT!!!” Raphael snapped his hand out and Uriel immediately collapsed. His snakes had launched at her. Each left a nasty bite on each of her legs. Before he could even blink, they were around his arms again, hissing. Fuck. “What have I done. WHAT HAVE I DONE!!” 

“She’ll be fine! We have to go, Raphael!” Beezlebub grabbed their friend’s arm and ran as fast as they could. The snakes didn’t seem to mind them. Angels were the enemy not them. 

If only they knew that neither of them were angels anymore.

* * *

“You are all weak! We have been preparing for this for years! You guys have been too busy preening your feathers!” Lucifer laughed at them. How pitiful. 

“Lucifer!” The voice of Beezlebub lifted his spirits immediately. When he saw Raphael being dragged behind them, he grinned. 

“Brother! You made it! I knew you were smart!” 

The archangel remained silent. On the highest level, it was only him, Beezlebub, and his other siblings. And one more. “Aziraphale! There you are! I was waiting for you!” That got a reaction from Raphael. His eyes grew sharp and looked furious. Truly like a snake. 

Aziraphale stood tall and glared at Lucifer. “What do you want Lucifer?! Is all this death really necessary! How is this showing your goal?!”

What a pretty little thing. It’s such a shame that she will have to be forced into such mindlessness like everyone else. A kind heart shouldn’t need to suffer so much. Especially one with extra cargo. 

“Freedom, that’s what. It was your lot that decided to begin to kill, not us. Join us. Your friend here has.” 

When she looked at Raphael, she knew Lucifer was bluffing. His eyes told her everything that she needed. Aziraphale gripped her flaming sword tightly and stood next to the other archangels. Even though they looked at her, she didn’t care. There was something more important at stake. 

On shaky legs, Raphael stood up. “Look, we don’t need to fight! We don’t need to kill each other over this! Please, Michael, Gabriel.” 

“He made his first mistake by betraying us. His worst was defying Her. Save yourself the trouble, Raphael.” Michael shouted with venom laden in her voice. 

“No! I won’t! Death isn’t necessary! We can still gain peace!”

“I see where your loyalties lay. A shame. Principality Aziraphale?” Like any army general, Michael’s tone was harsh and demanding. “Kill this lowly archangel.” 

It wasn’t up for discussion. Aziraphale went to Raphael and knelt in front of him. Tears filled her eyes. The understanding look of Raphael’s face broke her even more. She couldn’t do this but she had to. Orders are orders. 

She stood up once more and raised her sword. The blade grew even brighter as she raised it above her head. Her hands shook heavily as she looked at Raphael. Their eyes said what words couldn’t. 

_ Please. _

_ Kill me. _

_ I can’t! _

_ You must. _

_ No! _

_ You will. _

_ Please! _

_ I love you. _

“I can’t do it!” Aziraphale dropped her sword and fell to her knees, sobbing. Like second nature, Raphael scooped her up and held her close. His hold was protective and tight. Each of his six wings were around her. She cried into his shoulder. Raphael ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her down. 

“If you can’t do it, then I will!” Michael rushed forward, aiming to kill both of them, when she stopped. Everyone did. 

** _I BELIEVE THAT IS ENOUGH. I WILL NOT STAND THIS CRUELTY ANY LONGER. YOU, LUCIFER, HAVE BETRAYED ME IN A WAY THAT I COULD HAVE NEVER PREDICTED. I SAW YOU AS MY SON. JUST LIKE ALL OF MY OTHER CHILDREN. YOU AND MILLIONS OF OTHERS HAVE FALLEN FROM THAT POSITION. INCLUDING YOU RAPHAEL. ANGELS ARE NOT MEANT TO LOVE. YET YOU DID IT ANYWAY. AND NOW YOU WILL PAY. _ **

The blinding light vanished and all of Heaven turned dark. No one spoke or even moved. Too scared of what was to come. 

It was the screaming that started The Fall. 

Millions of angels screamed in agony as their halo broke to pieces. Not long after, their wings were ignited with Holy Fire. Each feather, tendon, muscle, and bone burnt to pieces. At the same time, they all began to fall. It was more like they were being thrown out of Heaven. Against their will. Once Angels had become Demons. 

“You bitch! You fucking bitch! How could you do such a disgusting thing to your own children! I will have my revenge. Just you wait. I will create a new place. Hell! Yes, I will see you all in Hell! And you all shall fall!” Lucifer smiled maniacally and jumped off the ledge.

His wings were burnt but turned leathery. The archangel’s form grew as he continued to fall. Sharp claws, fully black eyes, horns sharper than any knife, a tail akin to a whip, and wings that were larger than any angel’s known to exist. 

Following him was Beezlebub. Flies surrounded them, eating away their wings and skin. They screamed out and tried to reach for Raphael. He only looked in horror as the clouds beneath his dear friend disappeared, making them plummet downwards. 

After an eternity, the Heavens went quiet once more. Nothing happened yet. 

Silence continued to suffocate them.

.

.

.

Michael and Gabriel just looked at their other brother. They were waiting for something. Anything. 

What they didn’t expect was the scream of pure toture from Aziraphale. She gripped her stomach tightly as she screamed. Raphael was trying everything in his power to heal her, but it was no use. The other archangels just stared. 

Raphael was changing as well. His nails grew to claws and his canines became fangs that were dripping with venom. His wings weren’t on fire. Instead, they were being burnt, bit by bit. They grew black with ash and Raphael began to cry out in pain.

He still held onto Aziraphale. 

There was blood running down her legs and a feeling of loss filled the air. Aziraphale sobbed in grief.

It was the first time a mother lost her child. 

** _The Almighty had punished Aziraphale by taking away what she wanted the most._ **

Who she needed was already gone. He was turning into a demon and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“_Azz ssss ira phale! Lisssssten to me. I am falling. I can not be wi ssss you. Jussssst know that...” _With the last of his Holy power he created a pure gold ring in the shape of a snake with wings. He put it close to her heart.

Black and red scales peppered his body. A forked tongue changed his speech. Aziraphale only cried at the sight. 

“_I love you wi ssss all my hhheart. Remember our sssstar. And pleasssse ssssstay sssstrong and kind like you have alwaysssss been._” 

“R-Raphael! You can’t leave me!” 

Snake eyes met her blue ones. Both were filled with tears. He gave her one last kiss before he slipped through the clouds and began to fall. Aziraphale reached out to grab him but was too late. 

One was bound to Hell while the other was chained to Heaven. For eternity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Like always, please leave a comment down below! Your feedback keeps me going and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing :) 
> 
> Stay awesome!


	3. The Serpent And The Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's forgotten isn't always lost... 
> 
> But finding what you can't remember is the hardest of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries...
> 
> ANYWAYS. This many hits?! Thank you all, front the bottom of my heart. I couldn't wait any longer in posting this so you get it several days early! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
Talks about miscarriage, beatings, creepy Gabriel (Claude Frollo type creep)

It burned. Oh God, it burned. Every nerve in Raphael's body was on fire. He couldn't help but scream. Down and down until he met with the ground. 

"Raphael!" Despite their own pain, Beezlebub rushed to Raphael. "Raphael! Can you hear me?" No response. The fallen archangel laid there, still. His black wings were limp like the rest of his body. However, his eyes remained open. They were unblinking as unfocused. Shaking him didn't do anything, so Beezlebub opted to put him in a more comfortable position by leaning him against the wall. 

Never having seen the outside world, none of them new where they were. It was dark and cold. Not at all like Heaven. A heavy feeling hung in the air as the previous events began to settle in. More than anything, the Fallen felt empty. Unbeknownst to them, their soul had been taken away by Her. Only proper angels got the right to feel. Angels were made of love, it was ingrained into them. 

So, what was the opposite of love? What would these demons be made out of? Hate. All angels who fall are filled with hate. 

**_"My fellow demons! Look at what She has done to us! Our wings have been burnt, our halos destroyed, and most importantly,"_** the mighty roar of Lucifer was heard through the entire land, _**"our souls! The Almighty has taken them away! Do you see why?! She does not want us to to feel! She does not want us to be free! But, my people, we are! We don't need Her pathetic creations! We are free to make our own! So, create chaos! Sin! Tempt! Do whatever you fucking want because this is what freedom is! Now, go! Do Satan's bidding!**_" A creature, bigger than any creature in existence, emerged from the ground. Tall and mighty horns made it look even bigger. Crimson skin and completely dark eyes added to its mighty appearance. In seconds, all of the Fallen Angels knew who they were. 

_ **You Are Demons. Born Again In Hell. Loyal To Satan. And You Are FREE. ** _

As fast as He appeared, He was gone. Now, the dark area was illuminated with fire along the walls. They were in Hell. Its dark caverns stretched for miles and there were no signs of it ending. 

"What do we do, Beezlebub?" Dagon's sharp teeth curled into a smile. The shorter of the two could only shrug. Their attention was still on Raphael. His face had scales all over and his eyes seemed to glow. 

"I don't know. Raphael is the wisest of us all, being part of The Four, so-"

"C-Crawley." 

Both demons looked back at him. His voice was hoarse but clear.

"_My name, isss Crawley." _

The way that he looked at both of them made them turn cold. A hatred that they've never seen before was in his eyes. It was clear: **Never call him that again.** With a new fear of their friend, the two demons made sure to spread the message. 

* * *

It was as if nothing had happened. Everything turned bright and beautiful again, no trace of evidence of The Fall could be seen. There was nothing that could hint of a fight that lost more than it intended. Millions of angels were now gone. Never to be seen again. 

And Aziraphale was still there. Still sobbing her eyes out. Still clutching her stomach in pain. Still staring at where she saw Raphael fall. 

"How come you didn't fall?" The words were said with so much venom that Aziraphale paused in her grief. Standing in front of her was Archangel Gabriel, absolutely livid. His eyes bore into Aziraphale with an unknown emotion. She couldn't find the strength to respond. 

"It was you who made Raphael fall. Not Lucifer. You _temptress_." A rough hand grabbed her hair, making her cry out in pain. "You made him sin and indulge. Why you aren't Fallen is a mystery. You ruined an Archangel." Gabriel bent down and pulled Aziraphale closer by her hair. The principality only whimpered. In his hands, Gabriel could feel how soft her hair was. Overcome with a new feeling, Gabriel leaned his head into her hair and sniffed. Everything about this angel was meant to tempt, wasn't it. It smelled of lavender and something sweet. 

The fact that she kept quiet stirred something in him. She was still very obedient and submissive. Gabriel could see why Raphael had gotten tempted. Aziraphale was absolutely beautiful. 

"That is enough, Gabriel!" His head snapped towards Michael. The warrior looked angry. He glared at her. "Get your hands off of her. Now." 

"No," he stated simply. "The Almighty has left us to punish this principality. What better way to do that than to use her own whore ways? Get Sandalphon. I'm sure he will know just how to make her pay." 

Michael was about to shout in disgust, but she paused. It really was Aziraphale's fault for Raphael's fall. Did She put her here to test all angels? A sick smile broke her face, and the archangel just nodded at her brother. Out of every angel in Heaven, Sandalphon was the best at making people pay. And, oh, Aziraphale had to pay. 

Neither of them minded the screams of terror from her. 

She lost the right for sympathy the moment she made them lose their dear brother. 

.

.

.

Each crack of the whip against her back hurt more than the last. Aziraphale's hands were chained up from the ceiling so Sandalphon could properly _beat_ her. Her voice had long died out, reducing her previous blood-curdling screams to gasps and cries. Her once white wings were stained with her own blood. Everything hurt everywhere. 

"Because everyone else fell, you'll have to get the punishment for all of them!" The delight in his voice made her stomach drop. There was no stopping this, was there? 

Even with her body in shambles, Aziraphale's mind was elsewhere. Raphael. Her wonderful and handsome Raphael. Will she ever see him again? The thought of never seeing her love again caused her to sob. There was no one she could trust here. No friends. She only had Raphael. All the other angels stayed away from her. Only her fellow principalities showed her respect. It was her who trained them. Even so, they had there own groups. With Raphael, Aziraphale could be vulnerable and herself. He loved everything about her. She still didn't know why, but he did. 

Now he's gone. Because of her. 

It really was her fault. If she hadn't been so stupid, Raphael would still be here. They should have never met in the first place. Aziraphale should have fallen, not Raphael. No one really needed her. She was just a principality, she can easily be replaced. There is no replacing Raphael. This is what she deserved. 

_I'm so sorry, my dear boy. _

By the time Sandalphon stopped, her entire body was covered with blood, cuts, and bruises. Once he miracled away the chains, she fell unceremoniously onto the ground. They had put her in a cell made completely of stone. There weren't any windows nor lights, so she was left in the dark. The heavy, metal door slammed, signaling that Sandalphon was gone. 

No one heard her sobs. 

Besides losing Raphael, she lost their child. The feeling of loss after Her words told her everything. Aziraphale was with child, but She killed them. Before they even got to exist. It wasn't right. The pain in her stomach was gone, replaced with the pains of the whip. Still, the feeling of loss and emptiness was still there. Raphael didn't even know that they were going to have a child. He didn't even get the chance to know she was expecting. Knowing Raphael, he would have been ecstatic at the news. In just hours (Or days. Aziraphale didn't know how much time has passed anymore), Aziraphale's whole world was taken away from her. All she could do now was think of Raphael and hope that he was doing better than her.

The ring on her pinky finger will always remind her of what she had done. 

* * *

Everyone made way for Crawley. His aura was enough to make them back off. Raphael was dead. Some poor demon had called him that and were nearly pushed off of a cliff by him. Bastard. His entire being was empty, but he knew for a fact that he was angry. 

He didn't know where he was going, but Crawley didn't care. The demon needed to be alone. His mind was in haywire. Why did he have to fall? Unlike the rest, he wanted the rebellion to end. Peacefully. It was a simple wish. Angels were supposed to be kind. How naive had he been. Heaven was cruel. Because of Her, he had become a demon and was becoming more and more serpent-like by the second. 

_ **Crawley. ** _

"Yesss?" Said demon cringed at his own answer. It was more like a hiss. 

_ **I know that you are upset. You lost everything. Your status, your home, your siblings, and the love of you life. ** _

That's right. He had lost the only thing he loved. Honestly, he could care less about everything else, but she was different. His angel. It pained him to think of her, alone and in pain. Who knows what will happen to her. The very thought of it made him sick. No matter what it took, he would be with her and-

Wait. 

Horror dawned onto his face. Her name. What was her name? How the fuck could he forget his angel's name! Why couldn't he remember the name of the person who had made Crawley's life so much better? 

_**You are losing your memories of Heaven, Crawley. That is why you can't remember Aziraphale. It is because She is taking them all away. **_

"No. No! You're lying! She issssn't that cruel! Pleasssse tell me that you're lying!" His knees buckled. Why. Why. Why. **_WHY_**. He couldn't lose his memories. They were all that he had left of her. 

Who was he talking about again? 

No. NO. Crawley really was losing it. All of his memories grew muddled before disappearing. On his hands and knees, Crawley screamed in agony. Not only was he losing his memories, but himself. More scales littered his body as his bones snapped and reformed. His fangs grew even longer with more venom. Hell Fire surrounded him as his body changed against his will. 

_ **We will get revenge. You will be my serpent. Go into the Garden of Eden and do whatever it takes to ruin those humans. Get your revenge for all that She has done. I am counting on you, brother. ** _

What used to be The Fallen Archangel Raphael was now The Demon Crawley: Serpent of The Garden of Eden. 

* * *

When Sandalphon came in with Gabriel to tell her that she was free, Aziraphale thought she was hallucinating. Apparently, the Almighty had ordered for her to be guard of the Eastern Gate once more. The Human would be created today, and Aziraphale was needed to protect and guide. Beaten as she was, Aziraphale jumped up in joy. Her body was healed by an angel and then she was being sent off. Of course, there were ugly scars that peppered her, but she was grateful that there would not be any new ones. 

She laughed and cried as she flew. In minutes, Aziraphale was back in the beautiful Garden. 

Birds chirped and the water flowed. It was just like it used to be. The only changes were that there was a massive creature coiled around a tree. Something in her mind told her that that was a snake. Quite a beautiful one. Completely black scales with an orange and red underbelly. It was so large that the branch was struggling with the weight. What really intrigued her were the eyes. Pure gold. 

And they were staring at her. 

"Hello! My name is Aziraphale!" The serpent seemed to perk up at her voice. As slow a possible, the angel reached up to touch the snake. "My apologies, dear, but that branch seems like it will fall any second! I can find you an even better resting spot if you'd like?" In response, the snake uncoiled itself and slithered to her open arms. The sheer weight of it had caused her to walk over to a large stone for support. Carefully, she sat down, the snake still staring. 

"I did not expect you t be so heavy, dear boy! Well, you are a mighty serpent, so I should have expected that." Aziraphale giggled when the serpent's forked tongue flicked across her face. At this time, it had coiled around her. It seemed content and just rested its head on her shoulder. Something about the gentleness made tears prick her eyes. It felt like ages since anything had been the slightest bit nice to her. Now a snake was going to make her cry. 

If only she knew that that serpent was her fallen love. But would it be worth it if she knew that he had forgotten all about her? In reality, Crawley was inspecting this angel. She smelled very nice and was very warm. So maybe Crawly didn't want to go off just yet. Besides, the angel entertained him with stories and showed him the entire Garden. There was so much more to it than he thought. Fruits, vegetables, fish, cows, birds, insects, and so much more existed. It was utterly beautiful. 

<strike>Just like his Aziraphale.</strike>

When she stopped at a tree, he hissed at her in curiosity. Like always, his tongue tickled her neck and he got to hear her laugh. 

"It seems that you like this tree, hm? Well, it is the most important thing here. You see," her voice grew to a whisper, "this tree contains the Forbidden Fruit. The Almighty has created this as a way of testing. This existed even before the humans. Us angels are meant to prevent them from eating these apples. Perhaps you can help guard it? It has very thick branches after all." 

He hissed again in approval. The angel smiled before helping him get into the tree. It really did have better branches. A part of him felt guilty that he had made this angel do every single bit of his dirty work. Sure she was nice, but she was an angel. 

As the night came, Crawley sighed. Aziraphale had left to go and patrol the place. The lights in the sky were enchanting. However, one caught his eye. It was the largest of them all and shone the brightest. An indecipherable feeling overcame him as he looked at the light blue star. His attention shifted when he saw a dark woman come through the trees. 

It was all too easy to get her to take a bite of the Forbidden Fruit. 

.

.

.

"Well that went down like a lead balloon." 

"Excuse me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hEART. I'll try my best to make it even angsty-er don't worry ;) 
> 
> And yes this is a fic where you will absolutely hate Gabriel. The next chapter will show that unfortunately. Comment your thoughts and opinions on this fic! It keeps me going! 
> 
> Stay awesome!


	4. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, peace and happiness don't last. Heaven knows it. 
> 
> And Heaven will enforce it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! 700+ HITS?!! HOLY HELL! Thank you for all of the support! It means the world to me <3  
Each of your comments always put a smile on my face. I just want to give you guys a good story, so please don't feel afraid to give me some tips or constructive criticism! 
> 
> On a darker not, this is a VERY dark chapter. The archive warnings (Rape/Non Con) take full effect. Please don't read if this kind of stuff triggers you or makes you uncomfortable. Rape is a serious thing and I will be trying my best to be respectful in writing about this. You can skip this chapter if you would like. Don't force yourself to read this. Gabriel is VERY creepy even before he does anything to Aziraphale. I hated putting Aziraphale through this, but it is a crucial plot point. This fic has lots of tragedies but it is overall about getting better. There will be talks about rape and mentions of it later on, and I will complete understand if you don't want to read this fic anymore. 
> 
> WARNING:  
Rape/Non Con, Talks of Rape/No Con, Gabriel is VERY VERY creepy, Violence

"Well that went down like a lead balloon."

"Excuse me?" When Aziraphale turned towards the voice, her heart dropped. It was him. It was Raphael. He had come back to her. The fact that he hadn't reacted whatsoever hurt her even more. Didn't he recognize her? His next words answered her question. 

"Didn't you have a flaming sword?" Yes. She did. Why did he ask that? Raphael knew full well. Not knowing how to respond, Aziraphale stayed quiet. "You did. It was flaming like anything, what happened to it?" 

Aziraphale didn't respond. 

"Lost it already, have you?" The teasing in his voice finally made her break. It was so familiar. So Raphael that Aziraphale couldn't help but smile slightly. He was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. 

"I gave it away." 

"You what?!" 

"I gave it away!" Suddenly, her happiness disappeared. Raphael. He was the one who made Adam and Even eat the Forbidden Fruit. Aziraphale even saw him transform from a snake to his regular form. The same snake that she had met. Shaking her head, Aziraphale took it upon herself to lecture him. "I can't believe you tempted them, Raphael! That was wrong and you know it!" 

A harsh laugh followed. "Don't call me that. It's Crawley, got it?" Nothing could prepare her for the heartbreak. He didn't remember anything, did her? The way that he looked at her with such _emptiness_ made her sick. What had happened to him. Swallowing her tears, Aziraphale just nodded. If Raphael wanted to be called Crawley, then so be it. 

"Of course. I-I'm Aziraphale."

.

.

.

The two had developed a strange relationship. It wasn't exactly a friendship and they weren't enemies. An Arrangement is what they called it. Obviously, there was more to it. While one struggled with her memories, the other struggled with his lack of them. There was something about this angel, and he couldn't pinpoint what. As Crawley tried to remember, Aziraphale was trying to forget. 

Every time she saw Crawley, her heart cracked even more. It hurt too much to think about what could have been. In a way, she grew cold. The fact that he was a demon and she was an angel made things easier. It was the only excuse she could think of to hate him. Even so, it was impossible to. The love in her heart was still there, but it was fading away. 

Thanks to Gabriel. 

Even if she was freed, the punishment never stopped. It only got worse when she was assigned to stay on Earth to prevent a demon from getting to the people. Hell had done the same thing to Crawley after his success with Adam and Eve. Both were supposed to foil each other's plans, but that never ended up happening. 

Aziraphale soon found herself trusting Crawley more than Heaven. How could she not? He may not be Raphael anymore, yet he was just like him. Willy, cunning, and surprisingly kind. Given their species, it shouldn't be so. A demon was meant to hate angels and vise versa. With Gabriel and Sandalphon, it was easier to hate her own kind. Since neither of them couldn't hurt her as often, they resulted in making each time they met more painful than the next. 

It became unbearable when Gabriel began to touch her. His hands weren't like her old lover's. They were rough while Raphael's used to be so gentle and loving. He groped her ass or her breasts whenever he could. She tried to fight him once or twice, causing her to be whipped until there was no skin visible. His words were even worse than his actions. Insulting her at every turn and manipulating her enough to make her believe that she deserved this. Aziraphale didn't but no one told her that. All of the other angels only cemented that belief as they ridiculed her. Calling her a poor excuse of an angel and a disappointment to all of Heaven. 

"Hello, Aziraphale!" Crawley greeted. The silly angel jumped in surprise before chuckling. Her laugh was the definition of 'angelic' and never failed to make Crowley smile. Oh yeah. He had forgotten to tell her that he had changed his name. 

"What are you doing here, Crawley?!" Both already knew what was going on. In Mesopotamia, they were watching Noah load his animals onto the Ark. The people around looked in confusion, not knowing what was about to occur. 

"I changed my name. S'not Crawley. Too serpant-y." 

"What is it then? Asmodeous?" 

"Crowley." 

The other went silent. Crowley. That was the name She had told them. It also meant that She knew from the very beginning that this would happen. Why did she do nothing to prevent it? So many lives were lost in the Rebellion. Knowing Crowley was watching her, Aziraphale exhaled. Now was not the time to question Her. "It's nice. Suits you quite well." 

"I know. What's happening over there?" The demon pointed a clawed finger towards Noah's Ark. He already knew the answer, but wanted to ask anyways. 

Guilt flooded her soft features, Crowley felt the foreign desire to hold her tight. He pushed it down and waited like he always has. "The Almighty is going to send a Great Flood that will wipe these people out. Afterwards, She will introduce the 'Rainbow' to the world." 

Killing everyone? Just for the sake of a bloody rainbow? When he heard the cries of children, he snarled to himself. "Kids? You can't kill kids." The braids in his long hair weren't done by him but the town children. All of them were innocent and so young. They didn't deserve to die. "Is this part of the Great Plan?" A pang of regret flashed through him when he saw Aziraphale flinch at his harsh words. Her silence told him enough.

* * *

With a snap of his fingers, he had transported them to the back of a empty home. 

"Angel, look, I know you don't want this to happen either." Like second nature, Crowley grabbed her arms to pull her close. "Please, we need to do something."

"Crowley. You know I can do no such thing. Us angels are not supposed to intervene with Her Plan." As wrong as it felt, Aziraphale didn't pull away from the touch. She just couldn't. This was too much like old times. It wasn't Raphael, it was Crowley holding her. But weren't they they same person? Despite his new eyes, Crowley looked just like her Raphael. Sharp, sarcastic, and handsome. The same lips that she had kissed for who knows how long. The same hair that she brushed or braided. Could they have what they used to have. Would Crowley ever remember? Would he even want to be with her? Aziraphale was fat, ugly, and didn't offer anything to him. And she was an angel. Still, as he looked at her with such an intensity, Aziraphale inched her face closer. 

"Please, angel. Help me save those kids. They deserve a chance to survive. You'll just be foiling my evil plan to kidnap those kids and bound them to Hell." At this point, Crowley and Aziraphale were centimeters apart. He could see the glimmer in her eyes and the pinkness of her lips. 

Breathless, Aziraphale whispered, "Alright." 

Crowley wasn't in control of his own body as he brushed his lips with Aziraphale's in a chaste kiss. They were so warm and plush. When he leaned back, he panicked. What had he just done? Kiss an angel? How could he do such a thing-

All of those thoughts came to an abrupt stop when the angel grabbed him by the collar to pull him closer, kissing him deeply. Something in Crowley made him reciprocate with just as much passion. This was new, but this was _right_. His arms were around her waist in seconds. Maybe he had fallen for the angel the moment he laid his eyes on her. Every waking moment with her just made him fall deeper. Each smile, laugh, and word. 

Images flashed through his mind. It was of a red-haired angel and a blonde angel walking side by side. Their faces had a fog over them, but somehow he knew who they were. It was Aziraphale with him. Was this in Heaven? Then he saw the two of them embrace each other as they looked at a star that Crowley recognized. He kissed her on the head as he held her close, both observing the sky. This was his old life. And Aziraphale was in it. 

He kissed her harder and his tongue waited for permission which the angel granted. Yes, his tongue was forked, but Aziraphale let out such a lewd moan that Crowley didn't need to worry about it any further. She had wrapped her legs around him when he had unconsciously picked her up. They didn't need air, making it even better. 

Eventually, Aziraphale pushed away, lips swollen. "My dear, we have to act quickly. The Ark is almost fully loaded." 

Reluctantly, Crowley pulled away. With another snap of his fingers, they were back in the crowd. 

.

.

.

Angels and demons were beings of magic. To anyone else, it looked like a snake and a dove were simple exploring the land. One flew in the skies, cooing a soft and melodic tune while the other continuously hissed. 

In reality, the dove was an angel and her song was really a spell. The serpent was hypnotizing the children so they would follow him with each hiss. Because of the angel’s spell, the kids were bathed in Holy Light, hiding them. No one else could see them except for very powerful supernatural entities. 

As the two animals made their way to Noah’s Ark, their magic grew stronger. Without a word, the man helped them inside. He already had birds and snakes on the craft, but something told him that he should make room for these two.

The children were put into a sleep like state by the demon. Once the Arc landed would they be awoken. For now, they remained in a peaceful slumber. Carefully, the angel put each child in a warm cot. She made sure that they were all against the wall, so no one would trip over an invisible object.   
  
Crowley and Aziraphale looked at the small group of sleeping children and sighed. The demon was still in his serpent form, waiting for any threat to come by. None came after hours of staring. 

“It is about time you wily serpent.” Azirphale huffed from where she sat. They were in the cargo area, crates all around them. It was the lowest part of the Ark, so they weren’t as likely to be disturbed.   
  
With ease, he transformed into his regular form. Memories of the what had happened just hours before were fresh in his mind. Crowley found himself sitting next to Aziraphale. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed again. 

In the quietest voice she could muster, Aziraphale asked, “Do you remember anything from Heaven?” 

“I do now.” 

“What do you mean?” Her eyes looked up at him, her head still staying on his shoulder. It was too comfortable a position. 

“They’re pretty foggy, but I remember me and you looking at this star. It happened after,” Crowley wiggled his eyebrows. Oh. It was their brief make out session. “I would very much like to do it again, angel.” His voice dropped to a whisper, making her shiver.   
  
“As much as I’d like to as well, my dear, I have to know. What star was it?” 

“Uh. Well, it was a very big one.” 

“Crowley.” 

“Ngk. It was the biggest and the brightest. Oh! And the star was a bit blue. It looked just like the blue of your eyes.” That was all he could remember. A small part of him wished to know more, but he had gotten rid of any thoughts of Heaven long ago. Another strange look was on Aziraphale’s face. It was the same one she got when he had told her his new name. 

“That is a lovely memory. I know exactly which star you are talking about.” 

“You do?”

“Of course I do! How could I not! It was where we...” The angel paused again. Should she tell this to Crowley? He deserves to remember, but will it hurt him as a result? Swallowing the lump in her throat, Aziraphale continued. “It was were we had our very first kiss.” 

“Oh _Aziraphale_.” How could he forget? It should’ve been impossible. Crowley would never throw away a memory like that. “You knew all about this?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

The anger in his voice disappeared the moment he looked at her. Her once kind and bright eyes were dull. Tears began to form and they ran down her cheek. 

“You forgot, Crowley. How was I supposed to tell you that we used to be together?” Aziraphale looked exasperated. 

“Angel.” With a seriousness Crowley hasn’t used before, he cupped her soft cheeks in his hands. She put her hands over his and simply looked up at him. “I want to remember. Please. I need to know who I was and what we were before I fell. Maybe we can have what we used to have?” He wiped away her tears with his thumb. It was such an intimate moment that Crowley could barely make his voice louder than a whisper. 

“I can’t, Crowley. It’s not that easy. I’m an angel and you are a demon. We are meant to be hereditary enemies.” 

“Why should that matter?”   
  
“We’ll get killed. Who knows what Hell would do to you. I can’t- I can’t see you get hurt like that again. Heaven already knows of my sins with you. I am paying the price even now.” 

Crowley was speechless. Whatever they had done in Heaven had caused Aziraphale to suffer. She was getting the full blame of it. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen the bruises on her neck, one of the only areas that weren’t covered. Before, it was never his business, and Crowley could would have never guessed what Aziraphale was going through. 

And he was angry. “Those bastards gave you those bruises?”

”Yes. I deserve it anyways, so it isn’t that much of an issue.”   


“What?! Angel, of course it is an issue! They’re hurting you! Isn’t Heaven supposed to be a loving place?” 

Aziraphale didn’t answer. It wasn’t because she refused. She couldn’t. A beam of light was on her. Heaven was summoning her. In the last seconds she had, she kissed Crowley’s cheek.   
  
“It used to be.” That was the last thing she said before vanishing into thing air. He touched where she kissed him softly. Crowley found himself missing the touch already. 

Angry, tired, and confused, Crowley punched a crate, breaking the wood on impact. Not wanting to deal with his flurry of emotions any longer, he turned back into a serpent.   


All he did was coil around the children in a protective manner. His mind and thoughts slowed as Crowley fell asleep. 

* * *

This wasn’t where she usually was summoned. Most of the time, Aziraphale would be in the middle circle of Heaven, the main hub in a way. Wherever she was, it definitely wasn’t what she expected.   


It was quiet. Too quiet. No angels could be seen or heard whatsoever. Another thing was that it was dark. All of Heaven is bright, almost blindingly so.   


The feeling of dread formed deep in her stomach.   


“Azirphale. How wonderful it is to see you again.” Dread turned to horror. Gabriel. He had summoned her, not Heaven. It could only mean one thing. Punishment. The angel began to tremble. 

“Now, I can sense the sin rolling off of you in waves. How bad have you been, little angel. Have you been whoring around?” The voice got closer and closer. “Naughty little thing." Aziraphale's body grew cold when she felt his hot breath on her neck.   
  
The room illuminated with light. The many candles had bathed the room in a warm and comforting glow. Nothing about this was comfortable. She could see now that she was in a room. It reminded her of what it was like when Crowley was still an angel.

This was Gabriel's floor wasn't it?

No one would be able to hear her screams, come to her aid, get her out. Only Gabriel could let her free. And for now, he had her all to himself. His arms ensnared Aziraphale's waist.

Her yelp of terror was delicious. Only he could reduce this angel to tears and tremors. The beatings only did so much, but this? It truly stirred something within him. 

He nipped at her earlobe and sucked down to the base of her neck. These marks were the ones that mattered. No whip could make such a statement. Aziraphale belonged to Gabriel. 

"It's time to really pay, my dear Aziraphale. I will deliver the Holy Retribution. Now, pet, will you run?" Pinning her against the wall solicited a gorgeous scream from her. Filled with fear. "Will you try to escape?" 

She shook her head. A bit of a groan left Gabriel. So submissive and obedient. 

"Good." With a few miracles, Gabriel had made Aziraphale nude and himself. It had taken a lot of work, but Gabriel had conjured a cock. He practiced quite a bit beforehand. It was too girthy and long, and Gabriel loved every piece of his craftsmanship. 

With another miracle, he forced a cunt onto Aziraphale. Another scream as she realized what the archangel was really planning to do. 

"G-G-Gabriel! P-Please! You can't d-do this!" Her pleas were left unheard as he threw her onto his bed. As she tried to scramble away, a pair of chains stopped her. 

When Gabriel mounted her, she screamed again. His monstrous member got hard at the sound. With no warning, he dug two fingers into her clit, harsh and invading. 

It didn't feel good. With Raphael, it was the most glorious feeling Aziraphale had ever felt. It was so painful and wrong with Gabriel. 

"Hurts doesn't it?" He looked at her innocently before forcing her thighs apart. "Let me make it better, sweetheart." With that, he plunged into her. Once more, he got to hear her screams of pure agony. 

He never wanted this to end. 

* * *

When Crowley saw Aziraphale, weeks had passed. The Arc had landed and the Almighty had gave the world a rainbow to compensate the lives lost. Luckily, all of the children made it out safe. Wherever they were, Crowley knew it was safe for them to stay. 

It was very late at night. When everything was quiet and asleep. That was when Crowley saw Aziraphale.

She looked different. Her corporation was thinner and sickly pale. There was a heavy limp in her gait. The angel only had a short and ripped dress. It covered almost nothing. Aziraphale would have never showed so much not wear something so dreary. 

Even in the dark, Crowley could see perfectly fine. He was a demon, a creature of the night. His kind lived in the shadows, as cliche as it sounded. 

He saw the blood and cum dripping down her legs. 

"Aziraphale! Oh my g- Satan! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" Crowley sprinted over and immediately draped his arm across her for support. She all but collapsed in his arms.   


As Aziraphale began to sob, Crowley noticed how raspy her voice was. It wasn’t a type of hoarseness one gets from talking too much. No. It was the kind one makes after screaming. They thought made his insides churn. Whoever did this will pay with their life.   


For now, he just miracled them to an empty hut in the village. He gently put her on the cot, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. Markings were everywhere. Bruises. Bite marks. 

The realization dawned on him. Azirpahale had been raped. All that he could do now was hold her close. Crowley began to cry as well. Someone had done this to his angel, and he wasn’t there to stop it. He promised to himself and Aziraphale then and there that he would always be by her side and keep her safe.   


His fury and grief turned into panic when he looked at Aziraphale. “Angel? Zira? Aziraphale? Can you hear me?! Aziraphale!”   


The angel had gone limp in his arms and completely stopped breathing. Her entire form dulled further. Crowley yelled her name harder until he stopped and smelled the air. It smelt of pure magic.

_No. Please no._

Aziraphale’s life essence was draining out. In other words, Aziraphale was dying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter at all. A bit of personal info (Trigger Warning) Talks of Molestation
> 
> I was molested several times by a teacher. It was in second grade. It'S almost been many years since then but I still am going through the trauma. Another reason for this fic is to show that there is hope. It may take a lot of time and help but you can get through this. Be patient and kind to yourself. I want to spread this message to others with this fic. Again, don't make yourself read this if you can't. Take care of yourselves <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll see you next chapter :)


	5. It Hurts Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved and I loved and I lost you. 
> 
> And it hurts like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IT’S BEEN TOO LONG. We hit 1000+ hits!! THANK YOU ALL. 
> 
> The response from last chapter warmed my heart and I can’t thank you all enough for your support. Each comment, hit, kudos, bookmark, means the world to me. I have not been doing the best and have been very busy. I do theater and was in a production recently and we had to work long hours with no breaks. I had no time to write no less do my homework. I did get a bit of a writers block but I’m getting that writing bug again! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
Brief mentioning of Rape

"Aziraphale." His knees buckled. As the sweet and lavender scent filled the air, Crowley gagged. By his sides, his arms hung limp. The stinging in his eyes worsened. However, it was no match for the stabbing pain in his very essence. A feeling a resound loss filled him. 

<strike>He had lost her again</strike>. 

_I failed you. Oh, angel, I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. This is all my fault._ He let this happen. Fuck, he let someone fucking **_rape_** her. He couldn’t even wrap his head around it. It was too much.

On shaky legs Crowley stood up. No miracle would help. The demon slowly walked out of the small abode. He continued to walk, mind blank, until he reached a river. When he looked up, he scowled. Of course, the stars were beautiful. They littered the night sky in a wonderful glow. One certain star stood out among the rest. Before, he would have smiled at his favorite star. Now, it seemed as if it were taunting him. Its baby blue glow resembled Aziraphale's eyes. Fuck, everything about that star reminded him of Aziraphale. It was bright and beautiful. 

Why was he out here? His angel was on death's door and all he could do was run away. How pathetic. What could he do to save her? The second he saw Aziraphale, he was pouring magic and miracles into her. To no avail. Not even a spot of skin was healed. Even so, he should be there for her. She was dying alone. 

And it was all his fault. 

Crowley let out a snarl at the Heavens. "Is this part of you Ineffable Plan?! To _kill_ one of your children?! Is it?! You think anyone will actually love you for this? Aziraphale was the best fucking angel you will _ever_ have! She was kind and patient to everyone she met. Even a demon like me! How could she be related to you. You are a murderer! Everyone should hate you by now! You killed innocent people! If it wasn't for me and your so called child, all of the kids would have died!You think this is mercy? That this is love?! Damn you! Haven't you seen the damage you caused?! You think that you are all high and mighty, don't you?! Well you're not! You are an unforgivable and evil being! At least Satan admits he is cruel! You are worse than him! Do you hear me?! Worse! Damn you!" He collapsed onto the grass, burning it to ashes upon contact. "Damn you." Sobs that wracked his entire frame could be heard around the world. His wails shook the very ground. 

Not caring to appear human, Crowley's true form began to show. Black wings tore apart his clothes. Claws already sharp grew sharper. His eyes were fully reptilian and emitting a hellish glow. Dark scales appeared along his face, arms, and legs in mere seconds. Out of all of his changes, the tears were the most horrifying. It was the blood of the damned that was streaming down his face. 

The sobbing demon staggered back to the hut, not caring that each step burned the ground beneath him. He fell onto the bed, desperately holding onto Aziraphale’s hand.   
  
“I’m so sorry, angel.” With shaking lips, he kissed her temple.   
  
Then the whole world grew dark.

* * *

_It was a beautiful morning as always. Raphael woke up next to his beloved angel in a warm bed. They had gone a bit overboard with the lovemaking last night. Still, a warm feeling filled him. The possibility of having a child with Aziraphale made him over the moon with joy. _  
  
"_Angel." He kissed her neck. "Wake." A kiss to her back. "Up." Raphael pecked her cheek. "C'mon darling." One to her temple. "I have some." Now the opposite cheek. "Plans." Finally, he gave a deep kiss to her plush lips. _  
  
_Tired arms wrapped around his neck. His love responded just as passionately. "What is it, darling?" Her blue eyes gazed lovingly at Raphael. _  
  
_The redhead chuckled, "My dear, we are going on a small trip to the Gardens." He rolled onto his back, switching their positions. Raphael smoothed his __hand_ _over those glorious thighs as he smiled at Aziraphale. _

_"I'll make some plans so it'll be just me and you, angel. I'm sure no one would mind." Raphael purred. Both were completely bare, so the feeling of need was growing fast. _

_"You'll stop time, won't you?" _

_"Just for a bit. Besides, I'll show you some new animals I have in store! The Almighty put me in charge of thinking of fish to create. I'll make the ugliest little buggers, you'll see." _

_A giggle came from Aziraphale. "Alright. When would you like to go, my dear?" _

_"Soon. But now," his voice grew into a growl, " I think we should relax for bit longer." His new effort was already hard. _

_"Why of course, dear." Blue eyes blown wide with desire stared right at him. Before long, lips met and moans resonated from the two. _

_It took several hours for them to part until they finally agreed to go to the Garden of Eden. Raphael stopped time with a snap._

_The two just walked through the beautiful greenery. Aziraphale showed him every flower, creature, and object she knew of. Raphael listened intently. Throughout the walk, he would give his angel kisses. _

_When it was his turn, he showed her his new creations. The blobfish, the anglerfish, and (his proudest) the angelfish. Raphael demonstrates how the first two thrived in the deep ocean. Although, once he put the blobfish in regular water, he turned into a literal blob. Not what he had expected. The pair laughed so hard that they cried._

_It was dark when Raphael time, so it remained dark when he unfroze it. No one suspected a thing. The two ended the night in each other’s arms, underneath their special star. It was just them at the top of Heaven, no one else. _

_They continued to dance with each other for a very long time. _

_._

.

.

No. Please, no.

.

.

.

_All angels needed training in something. For Aziraphale, she was training for battle. Principalities were made to protect, so they got the most rigorous training. _  
  
_“I really don’t think that this is necessary. We’re wasting our time helping these Principalities.” Michael scoffed at the lower angels. She was the best warrior in Heaven and here_ she was, _training those beneath her. _

_“Well, I think it’s exciting.” Truly, it was to Raphael. He had never seen his angel fight before. What a sight would it be. _

_His other siblings remained quiet. Downers. And, as usual, Lucifer was gone._

_Before them was a battle arena. The All Mighty spoke of a need to prepare Heaven. It was all white, of course, and it’s ground was made from white sand. Not good footing. _   
  
_“Principalities, we are gathered here today to witness the strength you all possess. You all know that your purpose is to protect. Show us said purpose.” Gabriel announced, making sure his lavender wings were on display. The principalities all looked at him with the upmost respect. Raphael rolled his eyes. Purple bastard._

_Stepping forward, the second youngest addressed the crowd, “I am looking forward to seeing your strength in combat. As you know, you lot will be fighting the three of us until there is only one standing. They will be declared victor and will be assigned Head Principality,_ _meaning they will help in your training. Good luck to you all.” Instead of the tense stance the angels had with Gabriel and Michael, they relaxed and smiled at the redhead._

_Searching the crowd, he immediately spotted Aziraphale’s blue eyes and bright hair. She was smiling at him as well but with a tenderness and love that made Raphael’s heart swell. _

_Micheal gave an order that caused_ _the principalities scurry off. Before long, they would all be decked out in armor and brandishing weapons. With a sigh, Raphael simply snapped his fingers. He adorned his white armor and golden scepter. Reluctantly, the archangel tied up his hair in a messy ponytail._ _Aziraphale was the one with the hair styling skills. Not him._

_His siblings were already in their own attire as well. Gabriel wore matte gray armor with a regular sword. He didn’t have much experience in battle, so Gabriel didn’t bother to __make_ _his own weapon. On the other hand, Michael adorned her signature gold armor and mighty spear. Battle was her forte. She was the best suited out of the three of them. The Almighty assigned her to test the strength of her more dangerous creations. Every time, she came out victorious. Michael had yet to lose a match. Fighting Principalities woul_d _be easier that killing a swarm of rats. _

_The siblings stayed silent until the principalities returned. “We wish you all the best of luck. Here’s to a fair fight.” Michael raised her spear high above_ _ her head before slamming it down, signaling the start of the fight. _

_Blood pumped through Raphael’s corporation. He had forgotten the feeling of adrenaline. With ease, several angels fell to his scepter. His two snakes (The ones that spiraled around his scepter) came to life, attacking all who stood in their way. It wouldn’t damage anyone in the long run, just hurt like the dickens for a bit. _   
  
_Michael cut through the mass of principalities in mere minutes. She had aimed at the younger ones, wanting to wipe out the weakest first. Only a few of them managed to defend themselves. It didn’t take long for them to fall. However, one angel’s spiked whip sliced her forehead. _   
  
_The more elite principalities were teaming up on Gabriel. Sure, he was the head messenger, but he was not an acclaimed soldier. His magic was the only thing that proved a challenge. It was against the rules for angels to use magic in a fair fight. He was cheating but didn’t seem to care. _

_Back with Raphael, his body was beginning to tire. These angels were strong and would not give up. His scepter was now used to its full potential. He couldn’t use magic, but a few tricks were perfectly acceptable. When it would seem that he was going to swing at your head, Raphael went down and swiped his scepter against your feet. It was a bit humorous, getting to see these angels trip. _

_”Raphael!” A familiar voice was heard behind him. As he turned, he immediately got tackled to the ground. It took a bit for him to realize that it was Aziraphale. “I got you, dear boy.” She giggled. Shit, he wanted to kiss her s_o _badly. _  
  
“_Oh woe is me, I have been betrayed by my dear heart. Whatever will I do?”_

_Aziraphale giggled again. When she hopped off of him, she winked. “It seems I have a meeting with Gabriel. Bye, _ _dear!”_

_“Oi!” Before he could say anything else, she bounded towards his brother. Raphael couldn’t help but grin. Unfortunately, he had to get up, lest another principality come to stab him. The wound in his thigh already hurt enough. _   
  
_ **CLANG** _

_His head whipped around. Raphael couldn’t hide his gasp. Aziraphale and Michael were head to head. She was one of the few angels left standing. The other principalities were severely injured, yet they continued to fight. Mighty warriors indeed. What concerned him the most was the scene before him. _  
  
_Aziraphale had basic armor. It was the same as all the other principalities. A chest plate, arm and leg guards, and a helmet. Her sword, however, was a sight to behold. It was on fire. Needless to say, Raphael was in total shock. _  
  
“_I’m surprised you’re one of the last ones standing. You’re soft and you know it.” Michael was trying to get a rise out of her. Angering her would make Aziraphale sloppy and have bad judgement. This teasing was a dangerous tactic, for it lead to more brutal attacks. Nevertheless, Aziraphale remained perfectly calm and focused. She knew exactly what Michael was doing._

_“I may be soft, but at least I know what_ _end to talk out of.”_  
  
_This angered Michael. ‘You wench. How dare you speak such disrespect to Her firstborn?!’ Seems like she forgot what she was initially trying to do.   
  
When the archangel tried to do a leg swipe, Aziraphale countered by_ _shoving_ _her, hard, with a shoulder. She wasn’t fully prepared for that. Aziraphale tried her best to look smug and succeeded. Michael charged again. Metal clashed against metal. _  
  
_Raphael just looked on in awe. He had just bested the last principality. His snakes brought him down in seconds. _  


_“She does know that the fight has ended right? The fat one is the last one standing.” Gabriel hobbled over, clutching his left shoulder. The messenger was surprised by the anger in Raphael’s eyes. He was not the angry type.   
_

_“Silence yourself, brother. This principality is the best warrior, Michael aside, in Heaven. It is rude of you to talk about her with such disrespect. She is one of Her children, just like us.” Normally, Raphael avoided sounding like his siblings, but he had to put on his “Holier than Thou” voice (Not that he knew the phrase) to get his point across. His older brother sighed, the only sign that he regretted what he said. Good enough. Raphael imagined punching his smug face. That made him_ _feel better. _  
  
_Back to the matter at hand, both women were still fighting. Neither of them knew that it was over. Both were focused on beating the other. While one wanted to just win, the other wanted to prove herself. The flaming sword and spear clashed over and over again.   
  
Gabriel and Raphael could tell that Michael was getting beyond frustrated. Her normally graceful movement_s _were rough and violent. A bit of her True Formed began to show. The extra eyes only accentuated her anger. Soon enough, Michael might go to far. When she wanted to hurt someone, no power besides Her can stop her. _

_“ALRIGHT. THAT’S ENOUGH. STAND DOWN.” As tired as he was, Raphael ran over to the two. He used his magic to force them apart. Aziraphale smiled gratefully at him.   
_

_As Raphael took care of Aziraphale, Gabriel was in charge of keeping Michael calm. The other principalities were resting on the seats surrounding the arena. With a snap from Raphael, their wounds were healed and strength_ _replenished. He wasn’t the Archangel of Healing for no reason.   
_

_The next minutes passed by in a blur, Gabriel announced the winner, and the warriors erupted in cheers. Aziraphale just thanked everyone and told them how excited she was to working with her fellow principalities.   
_

_“You are an enigma, Aziraphale.” Raphael held her close. After the end of ea_ch _day, he would just hug her and dance with her underneath his stars. It was their safe space. She chuckled into his broad chest. _  
  
“_Thank you, my love. You were quite dashing on the battlefield.” _

_“I didn’t really do much. You on the other hand. Miss Warrior. How come you’ve never told me about fighting?” _   
  


_Aziraphale simply shrugged. “It’s not something I’m proud of. I truly loathe violence.”   
_

_“You know, you’re better than all of us Azira. You’re gentler than anyone here. I don’t know how you do it.” _

“_Whatever do you mean?”   
_

_“Well, you’re just you. You’re so kind Aziraphale. You are always the first person to help and the last person to leave. I wouldn’t spend an entire day making gifts for the little shits we have now. But you sure did.” Raphael kissed the top of her head. “What I’m saying is that you’re amazing Aziraphale, and I still don’t know what I did to have you in my life.”   
_

_His love didn’t respond. It wasn’t until he felt wetness on him that he realized that she was crying. “Aziraphale, what’s wrong?” ‘Did I say something wron_g _again? Why do I always mess things up?! Shit.’   
_

_“No, love, I’m just happy. I’ve never really had anyone speak such kind words to me. I love you so much, my dear boy.” _   
  


_“I love you more, angel.” _

.

.

.

I’m so sorry. 

Stay with me. Please, please, please.

Don’t go.

.

.

.

_“Angel!”   
_

_“Raphael!” _

.

.

.

Stop.   
.

.

.

_“Hello my dear boy!” _

_“Good morning, silly angel.” _  
.

.

.

Please. Stop. 

.

.

.

_ “These are called butterflies! Aren’t they beautiful? Adorable little things.”   
_

_“Not as adorable as you.”   
_

_“Raphael!!” _  
.

.

.

Stop it. Please. I can’t take it.   
.

.

.

“_Oh, Raphael. I don’t know what to say. Do I mean that much to you?”   
_

_“Yes. You mean the world to me.”_   
.

.

.

I can’t take it anymore. I can’t take it. Stopstopstop. STOP. 

.

.

.

_“Excuse me, Archangel Raphael?” _

.

.

.

“STOP IT.” Crowley screamed to no one. Looking around, he realized he was still inside the small hut. The tears came too soon. How could he have forgotten? How? Why? Why did She do this to him?   
  
Aziraphale.   
  


She was still there. And- And

“You’re alive.” Crowley sobbed out. His angel was smiling at him, tears pouring down her own face. He gently wiped them away with his thumb. “You’re alive. Oh G- Oh Satan, you’re alive!”   
  
“Oh, Crowley. I missed you so much.” Aziraphale cupped his cheek, the demon leaning in to the soft touch. “I love you.”   
  
Through the tears, Crowley’s eyes shown in happiness. 

“I love you more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I want to focus the next few chapters on recovery so there will be lots of fluff! Updates should hopefully be weekly again :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Remember to leave a comment! Any feedback is very much appreciated <3
> 
> Stay awesome!


	6. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream of me, 
> 
> As I'll dream of you, 
> 
> Wherever you may go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say there was going to be fluff? Ehehehe. Oops. 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
Rape flashbacks, panic attacks,

For a minute or so, the two of them just stared at each other. Both simply bathed in each other's presence. Crowley squeezed Aziraphale's hand, getting a gentle squeeze in response. Neither of them wanted to talk about the issue at hand. 

"What happened, angel?" 

"Whatever do you mean, Crowley?" There was apprehension in her voice. _Please don't bring it up. I won't be able to take it._

"You know exactly what I mean." Crowley hissed in exasperation. "Three weeks. _Three weeks_, Aziraphale. You just disappeared. Then, the next thing I see is you walking towards me with fucking _blood_ running down your legs. You nearly died. Not discorporate, die. Do you know how it feels to see the one you love's essence literally _drain_ from them?! Because I do." Before he knew it, tears pooled in the demons eyes. He held onto his angel's hand like a lifeline. "I was so _scared_. I thought you would never come back to me." 

The pain Aziraphale felt was unbearable. She did this. "I'm so sorry, my love. I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't know I would be gone for so long." A pained chuckle escaped her, she looked down. 

"Aziraphale..." 

"I was summoned by," the angel's breath caught in her throat. Everything that had transpired for the past weeks came flashing back. In a raspy whisper, she continued, "G-Gabriel. To his chambers. I thought...I thought... Oh, confound it all." It was too much. The pain in her thighs was a heavy reminder. His hands on her body, squeezing, touching, caressing. 

** _Don't worry, sunshine, I'll take such good care of you. You won't even want to escape._ **

Aziraphale broke into a fit of sobs whilst hyperventilating. The warm hand holding her's turned into a rough and cold one that was trapping her wrists against that god forsaken bed. She had a cloth muffling her cries. Each thrust was more agonizing than the next. 

He had even kissed her. 

Hands gripped at her hair, pulling it harshly. The cry that escaped her was followed by a deep and sadistic chuckle. A hand grabbed at her left breast twisting and pulling the sensitive bud. His pace grew faster as he began to reach his climax. 

It was all too much as his hot seed filled her. She felt like fire was being pushing inside her. A wail of pain was muffled by her makeshift gag. Only faint memories of making love with Raphael reminded her how wrong this was. He was so gentle and each touch was filled with love and adoration. Raphael cared for her and had made her feel so good. The result of their coupling resulted in the best thing in Aziraphale's life. Their child. However, She had taken them away as punishment. 

Gabriel had made sure she would never have children again.

His Holy Power was used to destroy each atom making up her womb, ovaries, and uterus. No matter how hard Aziraphale tried, she couldn't heal herself. She had tried countless times to miracle herself new ones but to no avail. When he saw the blood pouring from her legs after The Fall, Gabriel realized that Aziraphale was with child before She had killed them. To reinforce Her punishment, Gabriel told Aziraphale that he would just remove what allowed her to become pregnant in the first place. 

By doing this, Gabriel wouldn't have to worry about Aziraphale expecting as he came inside her _againandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainandagainand-_

"ANGEL!" Crowley took her by the arms, reminding her of his presence. The scream of utter terror from his angel made him recoil. Aziraphale had backed up against the wall, going into a fetal position as she rocked back and forth. Needless to say, Crowley was devastated. 

When he tried to get closer, she flinched away. "Aziraphale, I'm so sorry for pushing you. It was wrong of me." His voice was gentle and soft. Crowley sat back down on his chair next to the bedside. "I was scared, dove. I've never met anyone like you, and I know I never will. Do you remember how you became Head Principality?" The memory was fresh in his mind. The old memories he had of Heaven were coming back. They seemed to happen whenever he kissed Aziraphale. Whether on the lips or cheeks. The demon shook his head, remembering what he had to do. 

The faint nod from Aziraphale urged him on. "You managed to tackle me to the ground. I didn't even hear you coming. Well, besides the fact that you screamed my name. Not the best tactic in being stealth, angel." A small giggle made Crowley's lips form into a smile. 

"Even so, you managed to take this big and strong demon to the ground. I still don't know how you managed to do it with you bein' a pipsqueak and all. You're strong and you know it. In fact, you're the strongest of all those Principalities. You're better than Michael. Remember what you said to her?" Another nod. This time, Aziraphale uncurled a bit, looking at Crowley.

"You practically told her she was talking out of her arse!" The demon cackled, remembering how angry Michael looked. His angel huffed out a laugh. She shifted into a regular position and pat the bed, inviting Crowley to join her. As slowly as he could, Crowley climbed onto it, still not wanting to spook her. In seconds, he had a lap full of Aziraphale. She was hugging him tightly. 

Crowley soothed his hand across her back, the other cradling her hair. As his angel's trembling lessened, a weight lifted off of Crowley's shoulders. Aziraphale was okay. Not good. Just okay. He whispered reassurances into her ear and pressed long and sweet kisses to her forehead. 

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. 

.

.

.

It took almost three months for Aziraphale to leave their hut. The first time she tried to leave, she went into a full blown panic attack. Crowley was so patient with her, and Aziraphale couldn't be more grateful. He never pressured her or judged her. Even when she thrashed and cried in her sleep from night terrors, her demon was always there to hold her. 

"Are you sure you're alright, dove?" 

His angel smiled at him, "Yes, my dear." They had been outside the hut for a few minutes, but Crowley was still worried. This was a very big step for Aziraphale, and Crowley couldn't describe how proud he was. He knew that there was a chance this could become too much again. 

The previous night, Aziraphale was talking in her sleep, her whimpers and pleas broke whatever soul Crowley still had left. Some days, she would lay in bed, not moving. She absolutely refused to let Crowley near her. Aziraphale would hide from him and scream when he got to close. Certain noises and words would trigger an episode from her. Crowley made a mental list of things to never do: Grab Aziraphale's wrists, Touch her legs, Raise his voice, Hug her without warning, Kiss her lips (It saddened him to no end that he wouldn't get to kiss those perfect lips for a very long time. Still, his angel needed a lot of time to heal. Whatever happened to her scarred her for life. He needed to be there for his dove and help her recover. That was all that mattered. Crowley just wanted to keep her safe and remind her how much he adored her.), and Mention, of course, Gabriel. 

She had only given him a few details of what happened before shutting down again. It angered him beyond comprehension to hear what that fucking bastard had down to his angel. His memories of Heaven had been coming back due to Aziraphale, and he was repulsed to be related to Gabriel. That monster was his older brother. Even though all angels are technically siblings, he was part of the First Four. And that meant he used to be very close to those archangels that harmed Aziraphale. 

"Tell me if it gets too much for you to handle." 

"I will." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." She gave the hand holding her's a squeeze. The sounds of children laughing and playing filled her heart with love. Children were innocent and filled with such wonder. It was such a lovely village, filled with just as lovely people. They had left gifts at their doorstep after seeing Crowley first enter the hut with an injured Aziraphale. It felt incredible to feel the sunlight and wind on her face again. 

Crowley pecked her cheek, wrapping an arm around her. The blonde put her head on his shoulder. For the first time in who knows how long, Aziraphale felt safe. 

* * *

The Prince of Hell sighed on their throne. Ever since the Fall, they had been helping and leading their fellow demons. Beezlebub had been deemed Prince of Hell by Satan Himself. It was a tedious job that left them exhausted at the end of the day. 

"Lord Beezlebub?" 

"What izz it Hazztur?" 

Said demon sighed heavily. His black eyes met their gray ones. "Lord Satan has given us an assignment. Dagon and Ligur will also be a part of our mission." There was something Hastur wasn't saying, and Beezlebub knew it. The Duke rarely showed much emotion, so seeing the grave look in his face unsettled them. 

"What is the azzignment?"

"Capture Crowley." 

This surprised them. "He izz a fellow demon, Crowley hazzn't rebelled or cauzzed trouble." Talking about the demon brought a flurry of emotions to Beezlebub. It was like they were forgetting something important. Perhaps they knew him in Heaven, but all demons had been stripped of their memories by Her. Crowley was well known in Hell for his success in Eden. He was supposed to be the Prince of Hell instead of Beezlebub. The redhead refused the position, insisting he would prefer to be a regular demon and that Beezlebub was much more qualified. Even now, Beezlebub did not know why he denied becoming Prince. 

Another sigh came from the Duke. "It seems that Crowley has been getting his memories of Heaven back. A Disposable reported seeing him talk to an angel about it. Our Lord insists on bringing him back as soon as possible."

Beezlebub stayed quiet. It was unheard of for demons to be speaking to angels. No less speaking of Heaven. What confused them the most was that Crowley has memories of before the Fall. Was it because he's been assigned to Earth? There were reports of an angel on Earth as well, but why would Crowley be talking to the enemy? Who even was this angel? "Do you know the name of the angel?"

"Aziraphale."

A flash of pain surged through them. That name. That damn name. Why did they feel such remorse and anger? It wasn't that that name made them angry, it was more like the history of the name. Angry at what happened to whoever Aziraphale was. "I zzee. Go get Dagon and Ligur and report back to me immediately." 

The demon nodded and gave a bow. His frog on his head croaked its goodbye. 

**GET THE DEMON CROWLEY AND THAT ANGEL. WE WILL NEED HER. THE ANGEL HAS BEEN GIVING OUR SERPENT HIS MEMORIES, AND WE WILL NEED HER TO TAKE THEM AWAY. I KNOW YOU WON"T DISAPPOINT ME. **

"Yes, my Lord." With that, Beezlebub got to work. 

* * *

In their shared hut, Crowley laid besides Aziraphale. Normally, the angel would take hours to rest, but she had fallen asleep the moment she hit the pillow. It was adorable. The day had been filled with laughter and love. All of the village children swarmed towards them, happy to see new faces. At first, the demon was worried his angel would get overwhelmed again. Instead, she laughed and played with them. She miracled her shoulder length hair to reach the middle of her back. They braided the soft hair whilst giggling as Aziraphale told them stories. Later on, she braided their hair in return and sang songs with them.

It was so domestic that it made Crowley weak in the knees. Some of the children went to him, urging him to play with them. They ended up playing a game that resembled Hide and Seek. Needless to say. Crowley won every time. Even his long hair got braided. 

At the end of the day, the village gathered around the fire to eat. A delicious potato and chicken soup was served. They all danced and sang. This was a village that has persevered through droughts, floods, and even fires. No matter the hardships, they stay hopeful and optimistic. Even now, with Aziraphale in his arms, Crowley couldn't help but be hopeful for the future. They swayed to the non existent music, in their own world. 

"I love you," Crowley whispered, pressing his forehead against Aziraphale's.

"I love you more." 

.

.

.

It was late when Crowley woke up. Past midnight for sure. Slowly, as to not wake up Aziraphale, Crowley sat up and stretched. He normally didn't wake up suddenly. The last time he did was...

Well. 

It was when he found Aziraphale, trembling with blood running down her legs. 

Obviously, something wasn't right. Crowley could tell it. In fact, he could practically smell it. Demons. His kind had a particular smell to them, rotting flesh and brimstone. At the smell, he fully woke up.

"I know you are there. I can ssssmell you. Jusssst show yourssssself." Crowley hissed. 

"Hello, Crowley. Long time no see." 

"Hastur?!" He bristled. What was this bastard doing here? Why now of all times. Normally,the demon preferred to be hidden in darkness, in forests or caves, not in an open hut. 

The demon with the hideous wig chuckled. "It seems that you have been requested by His Unholiness Himself. We're just here to pick you up." Damn that grin. Full of rotting teeth and maggots. 

"We?

Following the question, Ligur and Dagon appeared out of thin air. Neither of them said anything, only staring at Crowley. More like glaring. There was a long silence before someone else appeared. This time, the hut shook and grew impossibly hot. The ground opened up as Beezlebub, Prince of Hell, rose. They looked bored and uninterested as usual. 

A small gasp was heard behind him, it was Aziraphale. As if this couldn't get any worse. Crowley could see the fear in her eyes start to build while her breaths became heavier. She clung onto Crowley's arm for dear life as she looked at the four demons in front of them. Not caring who saw, Crowley wrapped an arm around her and rubbed circles into her left shoulder. The others did notice, all except for Beezlebub groaning in disgust. 

"I zzee you are clozze to zzis angel, are you not?" They already knew the answer. 

"Do any of you remember Heaven?" Well, the Prince did not expect _that_ one. Everyone tensed up. It was the angel who spoke. Seeing an angel of Heaven look so weak and terrified was different. All of them were regal and painfully arrogant. However, this one didn't hold any of those traits. In fact, she looked at all of them with such kindness that no demon could speak. "I remember. I remember all of you. Dagon, Hastur, Ligur, and..." she looked directly at them and smiled warmly, "Beezlebub. Well, I should be saying Lord Beezlebub, my apologies. I'm sorry for what happened to you, none of you deserved such a fate. I don't think of you any differently either." Again, she looked at all of them. A strange feeling overcame them. It was like a hole had been filled. Love. The love that they had lost from Her was pouring over them again. None of them knew they were starting to cry. "I don't blame you either. Heaven is cruel." At that, Aziraphale clamped a hand over her mouth as the memories came back. Stifled sobs left her and she buried her face into Crowley's broad chest. 

"I think that alone answers your question," the demon growled. His features softened upon seeing the shocked expressions of his fellow demons. Even Beezlebub looked unsettled. 

Guilt washed over them. "Crowley, He hazz azzked for you. And your angel. We muzzt follow orderzz." They sighed heavily. "Dagon." The other Duke reluctantly summoned a large rod. Before Crowley could retort, she swung the object against his head, knocking him out. With a snap, Ligur put a hyperventilating Aziraphale to sleep, a trick that he wasn't happy to use anymore. 

"I'm zzorry." 

.

.

.

When Crowley woke up, his head hurt like Hell, and he couldn't move. The putrid smell of Hell permeated the air. As he tried to get up, he realized his arms were tied behind his back with heavy chains. Panic surged through him. Aziraphale. Where was Aziraphale? He couldn't see any sign of her. Remembering what had previously occurred, Crowley snarled. "BASTARDS!! YOU FUCKERS! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE ALL FUCKING BASTARDS!" 

The demon thrashed against his binds. They were connected to a wall, so Crowley had little space to move. After what felt like hours, someone showed up. "Hastur! Get me out of this! If He wanted to see me so badly, then why hold me in a cell?!" 

"Calm down. Your screaming is going to make me go deaf. I cannot tell you why either. You will know soon enough. And, don't worry about your angel, she has been sedated." 

"WHAT." This was said so harshly, that Hastur flinched. 

"Look, she begin to scream and cry the moment she woke up. Wouldn't let anyone near her. Ligur put her under his sleeping spell. No harm done." The glare he received made him want to retract that statement. 

Crowley growled, deep and low, "That is called a panic attack, you moron. You have no idea what that angel has gone through." 

Hastur went silent. He had never felt so conflicted in his life. The angel treated him equally and with kindness. As much of a pansy she is, Hastur respected her. And the words she said really struck a nerve in him. With a sigh, he opened the cell, "I don't. What I do know is that I am going to take you to Him. Your angel will already be there." 

"Fine." 

* * *

The ground was hot and uncomfortable. Aziraphale's chains had been removed, but she couldn't find the strength to move. She was alone, but she could feel eyes boring into her. It was an open area surround by lava and the screams of the damned. She shivered. They had told her what she must do, and Aziraphale dreaded every moment until then. 

She was told to erase Crowley's memories.

So many had come back, and Crowley learned who he was. Not only that, but he remembered what life was like with Aziraphale. Would he forget everything? What memories will he be able to keep? 

_"He hazz remembered to much. Our Lord muzzt have hizz memoriezz erazzed. Itzz either that or deathzz." _

Beezlebub's words still rang in her mind. If she didn't obey, Crowley would be killed. She would never see him again. It was her fault for getting him into this situation. Her selfishness would bring Crowley's demise. He wouldn't have remembered his previous life and would live his life as a regular demon. 

But he would have never remembered her. 

It hurt to know this was all her doing. Her desire to have what she had with _Raphael_ made her selfish. The other archangels were right, she was a failure of an angel. Loving one person more than the rest. As she laid there, tears pooled at her eyes. Aziraphale curled up on the ground as she grieved. 

"Aziraphale!" Her body jolted at the voice. It was Crowley's. Before she knew it, strong arms enveloped her in a loving embrace. "I'm here, dove, I'm here." 

A broken sob left her as he held her. This would be the last time Aziraphale would ever be in Crowley's arms. She cherished every second even as her heart broke. His hold tightened, and he leaned his cheek against the top of her head. The demon closed his eyes, not wanting to see his surroundings any longer, he only wanted to focus on his angel. 

Seeing the couple so desperate for the each other irked Beezlebub. They had seen this before, they were sure of it. But where? Shaking their head, the demon spoke, "I apologizze for cutting your meeting short, but we have matterzz to attend to." When Crowley looked at them, the amount of venom and anger laced in those serpent eyes made them flinch. It felt like they had betrayed him. How? They had never really known him. 

Right?

"The Demon Crowley, Serpent of Eden, Tempter of Mankind, you have been accused of treason for associating with our hereditary enemy. Not only that, but you have remembered when you served the wretched All Mighty. We do not know where your loyalties lay, thus we sentenced you to a memory wipe. Our Lord Satan had ordered for all of your memories of Heaven and your angel to be wiped. Resist and your demise shall come." Dagon announced. The Duke gave a menacing smile, but it only looked like a grimace. She didn't want to do this. It left her confused. Never in her life has she hesitated in punishing and sentencing lowly demons. 

Crowley was silent. _Bastards. They are that scared, huh? To wipe my memories_. A chuckle left him. "And how would you do that? I've never heard of demons wiping another's memories before." His angel tensed in his hold. She managed to lean away and looked at him. The look of remorse in her eyes said enough. 

Hastur stepped up, "The one who gave back your memories will be the one to take them away. She already knows the consequences if she doesn't do it."

"Which are?" snarled Crowley. 

"Death. She will be killed and so will you. It is His decision, not ours." 

Just as Crowley was about to retort, Aziraphale touched his cheek. He leaned into it on instinct. The gravity of the situation hit him. He would lose Aziraphale either way. Whether losing his memories of her or her entirely. One of them was worse than the other and Crowley knew it. 

"Do any of you have anyzzing to zzay?" 

"May we have a moment alone?" The Prince nodded at Aziraphale, waving at the three Dukes to come with them. 

A beat. "Aziraphale, you can't do this."

"Do I have a choice?" She smoothed her thumb over Crowley's cheekbone. "I'll still be with you. No matter what." 

The demon cupped the hand on his face. He breathed deeply. A knot formed in his throat. "I don't want to lose you," Crowley whispered brokenly. Tears finally fell from his face. It was all too much. One day he was with Aziraphale and the town's children and the next he was with her in Hell. 

"You won't lose me. We will meet again, I promise." 

"I love you, angel." 

"And I love you, my dearest." She leaned up and kissed his forehead. Then, she looked at his lips. It had been so long since she kissed them. It terrified her. Every time she thought of it, flashbacks to Gabriel. But, as always, Crowley was different. She missed the warmth and sweetness of the kisses they shared. However, the overwhelming fear she got made it impossible. Now, this would be her last chance. Taking his face in both hands, Aziraphale gazed at him, blue eyes showing how much she loved him. 

"Aziraphale-"

"It's alright, my love."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." After that, Aziraphale surged forward, kissing Crowley. She gasped harshly at the sensation. Crowley immediately pulled away, looking concerned. Shaking her head, she kissed him again, softly this time. 

Crowley kissed her just as lovingly. He held her close, savoring every moment left. When they parted, they pressed their foreheads together, smiling. 

"Time is up. It's time." Ligur entered, the others following. 

Aziraphale nodded. With shaking hands, she put them against Crowley's temples. She closed her eyes and concentrated, her hands glowed a soft yellow. The angel began to hum. Her demon made a shocked noise as his eyes snapped opened. He could feel his memories slipping from him. _<strike>Not again. Please not again</strike>. _

_"In sorrow I'll be there, _

_Always and forever and everywhere,_

_I'll be there to hold you, to kiss you, _

_To peck your nose, _

_Dream of me as I'll dream of you,_

_Wherever you may go."_

Their first meeting, their first kiss, their first embraces, every moment he shared with Aziraphale grew foggy and muddled. His time as Archangel Raphael disappeared, the moments with his siblings slipped away from him. His creation, his stars, everything. 

_"Oh, my love,_

_My sweet, sweet love, _

_It must be so, _

_We depart,_

_Be apart,_

_But not for long,_

_So just dream of me as I'll dream of you, _

_Wherever you may go."_

The memories of Crowley's past life flooded the entire space. It looked like the Northern Lights, colorful and mesmerizing. Dagon, Ligur, Hastur, and Beezlebub looked in awe. They saw themselves in those memories. One where Hastur is sparring with Aziraphale, both of them laughing. Another where Dagon and Crowley were making flower crowns, competing to see who will make the best one. There was one with Ligur, smiling as Aziraphale showed him reptiles. Several with Beezlebub and Crowley. He helped them up, talked with them, hugged them, joked with them. The most surprising was where all for of them sat in a circle with Crowley and Aziraphale, all of them bantering with each other. This was who they used to be. 

How could they forget?

Tears were streaming down Crowley's face as he revisited each memory. The distant song in his ear comforted him. It was familiar and he clung onto each word. Little did he know, it was Aziraphale, singing the song he had made for her back in Heaven. 

_"Even when I'm gone, _

_I'll be here in your heart, _

_We will never be apart, _

_And I'll dream, _

_Oh, I'll dream of you,_

_As you'll dream of me,_

_Wherever you may go._" 

The voice stopped grew weak. It sounded like the holder of the voice began to cry. "_P-P-Please just dream o-of m-me as I-I'll d-d-dream of you. Wherever y-you m-may g-go._" Sobs came afterwards. Who was crying? He wanted to comfort them. "I love you, Crowley, more than anything." Something soft met his lips. Quickly, it retreated, he wanted that feeling back. It felt so nice and warm. 

Everything turned dark for all demons present. None of them would remember. 

An angel left Hell, tears streaming down her face. Her hands were around her middle. No demon questioned her or went near her. When an angel grieves, the whole world will grieve with them. And now, everyone was grieving with her. 

"Goodbye Crowley, goodbye Raphael." 

.

.

.

33 A.D. Golgotha, 

An angel watches as the man she had befriended is crucified. He pleads for God to "Forgive them". If only he knew how ruthless the Almighty could be. The demon next to her is a prime example. She hadn't seen him in so, so long, but now he shows up. Turns out he also knew the kind man, showing him the Wonders of the World. 

The Almighty could be very cruel indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better, I promise! Next up is Rome with a certain archangel coming for a visit. Side-note: the song Aziraphale sings is one I made up. It sounds like a lullaby and it will make an appearance in the future! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! I love every comment I get, they really help me out! Happy Holidays <3


	7. Purple and Oysters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel and a demon start anew. However, someone from their past comes back.
> 
> And he does not want to say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had the best of holidays! New Year is just around the corner. Hopefully 2020 will be a lot more positive than 2019. 
> 
> I’m on vacation as I wrote this. I’m not very happy with it, but I knew I had to push out an update before New Years. Thanks you all for reading!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
Sexual Assault, Panic Attacks

“Crowley!” It was now 41 A.D. Rome. Their simple meeting in Golgotha was short-lived, only consisting of the two talking about the events before them. Because they were immortal, time slipped passed them. To Aziraphale, each day felt long and unbearable without Crowley. 

She had found him after years of looking. Sitting at a table, alone. What surprised her the most was that Crowley had cut his hair short. Very short. His long hair that she had know for so long was gone. It only solidified the fact that things had changed. 

The demon turned toward her, showing his shielded eyes. Another blow. Never had Crowley hidden his eyes. Of course, she knew he was sensitive about them. Aziraphale would always remind him how beautiful and absolutely breathtaking they were. However, Crowley wouldn’t remember her telling him. Because he didn’t remember her at all.

She smiled at him. “Crowley! Fancy seeing you here. Still a demon?” Her attempt at a joke failed miserably as Crowley grimaced at her. 

“What kind of question is that? Still a demon? What else am I going to be, an aardvark?” The demon scowled, but offered her the free seat to his right. Aziraphale sat down, not enjoying the awkward silence. 

_Sensitive topic, he has never had anyone reassure him about his demonic nature. You are not in his life. You’ve only met in Eden and Golgotha. Nothing more. You’re an angel and he is a demon. Of course there will be tension. Act like an angel for once_. The angel sighed. “What are you doing here?”   
  
Crowley let out a chuckle, “Try to guess. What could a demon possibly be doing with a lot of humans, hm?” His smirk disappeared when he looked at the hurt look the angel gave him. It made him feel horribly guilty for some reason, like he had killed an innocent child or something. 

”I suppose you know why I’m here as well. Watching over these lot of humans from the wiles of a demon.” 

“You wound me, angel. I feel betrayed.” They laughed for a bit until Crowley suddenly stopped. That nickname. Why was it so familiar? It felt natural too, like it was his own name.   
  
A waitress entered in, interrupting the heavy silence. She miraculously knew that this table ordered oysters. Unceremoniously, the woman dropped the plate and left. 

“What’s that?”

”It’s an oyster! They make wonderful oysters at a place nearby!” Her smile was genuine as she tried one of them. The appreciative moan Crowley heard caused a blush to appear.   
  
He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like he was completely parched. “I’ve never had an oyster.” 

“Oh, well let me tempt you-“

Crowley looked at her, eyebrow raised. The angel looked positively flustered.   
  
“I mean- That’s-Thats’s your job isn’t it, heh. My offer still stands, though.” Aziraphale wrung her hands together, looking down at them, as she waited for a response. _You’ve messed it up now! Why would you even say that?!_

“Sure,” came the smooth answer. His sly smirk was still there but now there was a softer note to it. _Silly angel.   
_

“Really! I mean, jolly good, I’ll meet you in a few hours, yes? Meet me by the pools?” 

“Whatever you say, your Holiness.” Crowley bowed his head dramatically. The giggle he got made his mind short circuit. When he looked back up, he was glad he was wearing glasses. Aziraphale was practically _glowing_ with happiness. 

“I’ll see you then, my dear!” With that, she pecked his cheek before running off, leaving most of the oysters on her plate. Aziraphale didn't even realize she had done it, it was second nature for her to kiss Crowley's cheek.

Needless to say, Crowley was surprised. He sat there for a bit, all functions paused. The only thought he got was: _An angel kissed me. **Aziraphale** kissed me._

"You're a lucky man. Your wife's as beautiful as Venus Herself." A deep but warm voice chuckled.

It was just a random stranger, Crowley reminded himself. Just a friendly man complimenting the wife he doesn't have. All that Crowley did was smile. He hurried off, not wanting to deal with this awkward situation any longer. 

The demon walked around for a bit, trying to clear his head. Crowley found an empty building on the outskirts of the Roman town. A strange emotion hung heavy on his very being. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, as ridiculous as it sounded. Demons don't feel such things. But here he was. The weirdest part was that he wasn't repulsed by it. Every other demon would. Getting touched by an arrogant, idiotic angel? No demon would stand for it.

However, Crowley definitely did. Fuck, he enjoyed it. His cheek still felt warm from where her soft lips met his skin. It felt right. Really, it always felt right to be with Aziraphale. Whenever he was without her, an emptiness set inside him. Especially in Golgotha. 

He barely spoke to her. 

"Shit." Crowley put his head in his hands. Why was he such an asshole? Aziraphale was a kind soul. She was wonderful and beautiful. Better than every angel in Heaven. His angel deserved the world. What he would do just to hold her again and kiss those perfect lips. Hear her laugh and see her smile. And-

_What the fuck am I thinking?! I barely know Aziraphale. Something's wrong with me. She's an angel. That kiss meant nothing. Aziraphale probably does it to everyone_. Why was this happening. He's never had these thoughts before. They were unfamiliar-

"But not entirely." The demon whispered to himself. Did he have them before? He would have remembered such thoughts. "What do you do to me, Aziraphale?" Crowley huffed out. 

He just sat there and watched the humans. There was a family of three, a mother, father, and their young daughter. She was giggling as her parents tickled her and lifted her high in the air. It was an adorable display. Crowley smiled. <strike>_What if I had kids?_</strike>

<strike></strike>"_Get away from me_!" 

Aziraphale. That's Aziraphale's voice. Immediately, Crowley stood up and ran towards the scream. It didn't take long to find her. 

"ANGEL-" As he took another step, a burst of pain shot through him. Where his foot once was, a sigil appeared. It was in the shape of a sword and shield. Crowley growled. 

Standing over Aziraphale was none other than Gabriel. A uncontrollable rage over came him. Something in him knew that this archangel was a monster. His malicious grin only proved it. 

"Oh, Aziraphale. Don't you remember what I told you back then." Gabriel leaned in close to the trembling angel. "You will _never_ get away from me. I will always find you. No matter what."

Crowley banged harder on the barrier, screaming the angel's name. Until it hit him. 

_Aziraphale couldn't hear nor see him._

It was just like Mesopotamia. Aziraphale used her power to bathe the children in Holy Light. No one could see them or feel them. There was also a barrier that protected them from people who got too close. Though, she made sure no one did with a few miracles. Now, Gabriel was doing the same thing with Aziraphale.

If he wasn't a ethereal being, he wouldn't have even given a passing glance. 

Crowley screamed.

* * *

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. Gabriel was not here right now, pressed against her. Breathing down her neck. 

His words hit harder than any real blow. _What was I thinking? Of course, he would find me again_. 

"It's been so long, sweetheart. I've missed you." The archangel nipped at her earlobe. He moved down her neck, sucking and nipping at the milky skin. "Too much work kept me from you. When you escaped, I was so sad, baby. But now you're back where you belong. Isn't that right?" 

Aziraphale knew that tone. Whenever Gabriel would use it, she better have an answer or else that would lead to punishment. She just nodded. 

"Good, my precious little whore." Gabriel gave a sickly sweet smile as his hand hiked up her robes. Her entire world began to blur.

This was it wasn’t it? She would be subjected to this torture for eternity. Why did it feel like she was dying already?

Would she even get to see Crowley again? At that, tears finally began to fall. Crowley. She wouldn’t even be able to have that dinner with him, would she? After everything Aziraphale had done to him no less.

Oh, how she missed her Crowley. Even if he didn’t remember Aziraphale, he always made her feel complete and safe. That’s what he promised. 

She didn’t even scream as Gabriel began to take off her robes. 

* * *

_I promised her that I’d always keep her safe. That no one would ever lay their hands on her ever again_. Crowley didn’t remember ever promising that, but he sure as Hell intended to keep it. His angel needed to be safe. 

"You're a fucking monster, Gabriel. YOU HEAR ME. A FUCKING MONSTER."

Crowley summoned his wings, all six of them. He didn’t know why exactly he had so many, but he didn’t care right now. They were blacker than night and sleek. The demon let his true form show, letting his scales cover him. 

And, no, his True Form wasn’t a serpent. Not anymore. Pure anger fuels a demon, makes them more powerful. This was no exception. 

His corporation disappeared, leaving behind a being of pure darkness and Hellfire. The shadows twisted and changed. They got bigger and bigger. And bigger.   
  


The darkness exploded in a flurry of fire and scales. A beast stood tall.

And it was angry.   
  


With a great roar, the six-winged beast bore down on the barrier. It’s scales were darker than the shadows it was birthed from. Its undersides were a blood red, hellfire seeping through them. On top of its long, serpent-like neck was its head. It’s mane was long, with red and wavy hair. With a mighty muzzle, teeth sharper than the deadliest blade, and golden eyes that screamed death, it was truly a beast of Hell. 

At it’s giant paws was its victim. The monster that had ruined his angel was trembling in fear. _Pathetic_. 

Its claws slashed onto the ground. The roar and now this created havoc in the once peaceful town. Screams and cries of innocent citizens were heard from the sight of a 300 foot monster.

However, they were not its targets. No, it only had one.

But he had already escaped. _Coward_. 

A new goal appeared in its mind. _Comfort the crying angel_. Slowly, it leaned its head down and sniffed her. Vanilla and lavender filled its senses. 

_Aziraphale_. The beast recollected himself. His angel was still in deep distress. He cooed at her. Clearly, the noise was unexpected. More coos and chirps reassured the angel. 

"Is that you, Crowley?" She whispered.

A deep and affectionate croon was her response. He gently nuzzled her to the best of his abilities. Curling around her, Crowley let out another coo. 

What had just happened finally hit Aziraphale. She began to cry and hyperventilate. Was she dying again? Why can't she breathe? Another deep croon snapped her back, grounding her. 

The croons became melodic and soothing. It was comforting and she felt safe in his hold. Aziraphale cried and wailed even. She sobbed hard into Crowley's thick but warm hide. His warmth and coos reminded her where she was. With him. Not with Gabriel. 

Even as his angel screamed and cried, Crowley continued his melody. He held her tight, afraid she might disappear at any second. 

But she didn’t. Aziraphale stayed with Crowley. The angel even smiled at him.

.

.

.

It took a while until Crowley uncurled himself. His angel was still there.

His True Form receded into the demon. The first thing he did was snap, making all of the citizens forget what had happened moments prior.

Back in his corporation, he hugged Aziraphale with his regular arms.She clung to him. 

“What happened, Aziraphale?”

“Gabriel, my dear.”

“Why.” Crowley growled out, leaning back to look at Aziraphale. Why would an archangel want to do such a thing.” 

“Punishment. Do you remember anything from The Fall?” 

“Aside from the agony and burning as my soul got dragged down, no.” 

Those blue eyes filled with guilt, Crowley had to look away. “I’m so sorry, my dear boy. It must have been awful.” 

“It was. Quit stalling. What were you punished for?” 

Aziraphale chuckled. “I committed a grave sin. I caused an archangel to Fall. He was part of the First Four. The Almighty Herself made sure I paid for what I had done. Gabriel wanted more. This isn’t the first time he’s done this.” _Be vague. Don’t tell him, not this time. You can’t put his life in danger again. _

The demon was silent for a very long time. He was confused and angry. “What did you do?” Crowley asked carefully. 

“Love. I fell in love with an archangel and he fell in love with me.” This was breathed out. Tears threatening to spill as she looked at him. Her stare was intense, so many emotions in it. “The Almighty took away what I wanted the most.” 

Crowley didn’t even realize he was crying until a gentle hand cupped his cheek. He felt like he just had an epiphany. But what realization did he come to? This was all too much, too sudden. Still, Crowley needed to know more. “Which was?” 

“Our child. She took them away before they were even born. Gabriel saw this and finished the job. He took away my ability to have children completely. No miracle could change that.” The angel gasped out. Her tears finally won, streaming down her face. Memories of the pain she felt flashed through her. The sounds of her own screams. “It was my price to pay.” 

The demon enveloped her in a fierce hug. He let her cry against him. Crowley tried to ignore the overwhelming grief he felt over the death of Aziraphale child. For some reason, a part of him wondering why the ‘Our child’ sounded like it was directed at him when she was talking about that archangel. It was a stupid thing to focus on. 

Anger grew in him, boiling in his very veins. How could someone do such a thing to Aziraphale. Sure, they don't know each other very well, only meeting a few times, but he knew what she was like. Even when he first met her as a serpent, she was kind and welcomed him with open arms, literally. As they met again, Crowley only got to know more about her. She was a bastard who was always worrying about others. Most surprising, she treated Crowley like an equal. 

“I’m sorry, angel.” Aziraphale cried harder at the name. She missed being called that. It had been so long. “You didn’t deserve it. It wasn’t your fault, Love isn’t wrong.” He hadn’t noticed he was carding his fingers through her impossibly soft hair. 

“Thank you, Crowley. You’re kinder than you think.”

“I’m a demon. We can’t be nice.”

“Oh really? Then who was the one who saved my life just now? Who is the one comforting me right now? Tell me, Crowley, because I would very much like to thank them.” 

A warm smile was on his lips. “You’re a bastard.”

“That I am.” 

“And I believe you still owe me some oysters, no?” 

The angel perked up. “Yes! I did, didn’t I? Best get a wiggle on then!” 

_How can an angel be so adorable?_ No one had the right. Was this what Aziraphale felt with that archangel? She sounded and looked so smitten. He was doing the same thing, wasn’t he? Is this what love felt like? That warm feeling that Crowley got whenever he simply looked at Aziraphale? _Shit. I’m in love with Aziraphale_. “Shit,” Crowley said to himself. Though, the angel heard him. 

“What’s wrong, dear?” 

Crowley flustered, “M-My glasses. They were destroyed.” Thank Satan for that. I wouldn’t be able to lie like this. 

”Don’t worry. We’ll be going somewhere private. No one will see your eyes. Though, I’m not sure why you hide them. I quite like them.” Aziraphale smiled at him before offering her hand. The demon took it. 

With a snap, they were at a beach. No one was there because of a small miracle. It was nearing sunset, so it’s best they all went home. 

The sand was soft and warm beneath their feet. Crowley looked in awe at the sight, never having been to such a place before. Aziraphale smiled. 

She snapped again and before them was a blanket. On top was a plate of oysters, fish, chicken, meat, fruit, and bread. “Well? What are you waiting for, dear boy?” Aziraphale gestured at the food. 

Crowley sat down. “You really outdid yourself, angel. This looks great. Can’t remember the last time I actually ate something besides wine.” The first thing he tried was the loaf of bread. It was warm, crispy on the outside and soft on the inside. Yes, Crowley actually took a bite out of the loaf itself. And, no, he didn’t care. “Tastes like bread.” 

Aziraphale giggled. “That it does. Don’t waste all your time on that, there’s much more for you to try.”

The demon set down the loaf and reached out for a small red thing that was covered in seeds. Crowley bit into it and was surprised by the tartness to it. It complimented the overall sweetness of the fruit. “What’s this red thing called?” 

“That is a strawberry. Sweet and a bit tart, isn’t it?” Aziraphale smiled at the demon. He’s so clueless sometimes. But oh so curious. Just like he’s always been. 

For the next few minutes, Crowley tried grapes, apples, blueberries, watermelon, bananas, and pineapples. He enjoyed every one. The demon had never had these foods before. Now, he saw the appeal of them. Aziraphale miracled her own plate of fruit, showing each one to Crowley and telling him what it was. He already knew what an apple was but had never tried it before. 

Once the fruit was all gone. The meats were left. By now, they should have gone cold, but a certain demon made sure they knew better. Crowley picked up the plate of various fish. They smelled divine, and Crowley’s mouth was already watering. 

“There you have red snapper, salmon, sea bass, and tilapia. Each delicious in their own way.” With that, she snatched a piece of salmon off Crowley’s plate, popping it into her mouth. 

“Oi! That was mine!”

“Who made it for you?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes, smiling, before taking a bite of salmon. It melted in his mouth. He suddenly realized why Aziraphale would moan in delight when eating certain food. The demon almost moaned himself. 

He tried the rest of the fish. It really was him scarfing it down than really trying it. Aziraphale are her own plate much more slowly. Little did she know this was how Crowley would always eat for thousands of years to come. While he scarfed it down, she would savor each bite. 

When he tried the chicken, his serpent eyes lit up. In seconds, the entire chicken was gone, bone and all. Being a serpent, Crowley could actually unhinge his jaw with a little magic. His teeth were sharp, making it easy to tear at the juicy meat. 

Aziraphale just ate her slice of chicken breast politely. 

It went the same way with the red meat. However, Crowley’s eyes dilated in delight. Seems that this was his favorite. He ate with his hands even though there were utensils. “Biff is really goof.” Crowley said with a full mouth. 

“Dear, chew your food first. And don’t speak with your mouth full of meat.” _You are incorrigible at times. _

Once the meat was cleared, the oysters were left. “With this, you slurp it. And do not scarf it down. You’re not supposed to eat the shell.” Aziraphale demonstrated with her own oyster. She sighed at the taste. 

Carefully, Crowley picked one up, studying it. He tried to copy what Aziraphale did. “Eh, not my thing.” 

They both looked at each other before dissolving it into laughter. 

Both knew then and there that things would be alright. It’s strange and new. Crowley still not used to the sudden thoughts and urges. Not to mention there were so many things to talk about: Crowley turning into a winged beast, Aziraphale history with that archangel, Gabriel, and so much more. But now, they just enjoyed themselves. 

They'd be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If any of you have read my other fics, you’ll know I love dragons. 
> 
> Next up: Kingdom of Wessex! I’m changing the time period a bit because we’re going into the Medieval Times!! It’ll be a several chapter time period. You’ll get Knight Crowley and Princess Aziraphale! 
> 
> See you then! Happy New Years! Leave down your thoughts below!


	8. Medieval Omens Part One: The Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a time of castles, kings, and swords, there will always be a story of a princess and a knight. 
> 
> Who are actually an angel and demon in disguise. It still counts, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! School is about to start for me, and I am not excited. 
> 
> Most of this was written on my flight back home. It’s not very good, but I tried my best. The next few chapters will be much better! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> EDIT: THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN CHANGED. SPECIFICALLY THE KNIGHTS. A LOVELY COMMENTER TOLD ME THAT THE DEPICTIONS WERE TOO HISTORICALLY INACCURATE FOR THEM TO ENJOY. EVEN THOUGH THIS STORY IS NOT MEANT TO BE HISTORICALLY ACCURATE, I DON'T WANT TO USE MY OWN HEAD CANNONS FOR HISTORY. 
> 
> WARNING:  
Brief Mention of Rape

They talked... Eventually.

It may have taken centuries but they got there. Crowley learned Aziraphale's story in bits and pieces. By the late 1300s, the demon finally got the last of it. 

"So, that's it. I made him forget everything. Including me.” Aziraphale had been talking for the past hour, so her emotions were all over the place. Tears were flowing down her face in a nonstop current. She still hadn’t told Crowley just who this archangel-turned-demon was. _I can’t tell him. Not again. I can’t make the same mistake_. “I bet if he found out what I had done, h-he’d never forgive me.” 

The demon sighed heavily. “Angel, no. From what you’ve told me, Raphael is a good person. I know for a fact that he’d forgive you. No matter what. Because he loves you. He’d be more worried about you, being left alone and all.” Crowley looked directly at Aziraphale. For the past few decades, Crowley felt like he was split in two.

Some side of him came out when he was with Aziraphale. A part of him that was filled with yearning, longing, and so much love. As he came to terms with his own feelings, Crowley realized that other part of him wasn’t very foreign from himself.   
  
Then why did it still feel so different?Sometimes, he’d feel like he hadn’t seen Aziraphale in centuries. Even if he saw her the next day. An impossible thought came into his mind. 

_Am I Raphael? _

He immediately dismissed it. Maybe he did know Aziraphale before he Fell, but not like that. Still, the thought felt right in some ways. Like a part of him was screaming, _Yes! Yes! You are Raphael!_

_That’s impossible, right?_

“Aziraphale.” 

“Yes, dear?” 

"Have you seen him since?" _That should do it. Aziraphale is a terrible liar._ Seeing the angel tense up twisted at his insides. Crowley knew he was making her uncomfortable, but she told him that she was willing to answer any questions he had. 

Aziraphale gripped the ends of her dress tightly. _What can I say when I've already said too much_? "Yes. I have seen him." She wiped the tears off of her face with the back of her hand. The silence was deafening as Crowley thought of his next words. 

It was tense for a while. A long, long while. Neither of them has the strength to break it. 

The two were in King Oliver's castle, each on a mission. One was to tempt the king and his entire kingdom into damnation while the other was to protect the king and his entire kingdom from damnation. Thwarting each other was part of the Arrangement. It was more of Crowley and Aziraphale dramatizing their 'thwarts' in their dreaded reports. 

Crowley was The Black Knight of Europe. Every year, there was a tournament that lasted several weeks. Knights from all around came to compete. It was a battle of strength, agility, strategy, heart, and resilience. Whoever won would bestow the honor of marrying the princess. 

And the princess was Aziraphale. 

Somehow, King Oliver's younger sister was taken away as a baby. Apparently, the King's mother was deranged by the time his sister was born. Her sanity was crumbling away until none was left. She wouldn't let anyone touch the newborn. If anyone managed to get the baby before her, she would do everything in her power to steal her back. 

The Queen wouldn't feed her daughter, change her clothes, or clean her. All that she did was rock her and talk gibberish. The woman didn't eat either.

One day, one very fortunate day, she hit her head against the walls of her room and passed out. 

A servant took the baby to the King's quarters. With a heavy heart, he sent her off to live with an old friend of his. Far away from his wife. It wasn't safe for his youngest daughter. 

Now, she had come back. But it was an angel disguising as the lost princess, ordered to protect the family and the kingdom. It was surprisingly convenient for Aziraphale, but she ignored the fact. Her guilt was overwhelming when she learned the story. Heaven sent her a letter telling her all about it so she would be prepared for her assignments. 

The two were in Crowley's room. Still in silence. 

"Angel, I can't help but feel there's something you're not telling me. For centuries I have felt like I've been missing a part of myself. Like it's been forgotten. Or," Crowley finally looked at Aziraphale, serpent eyes boring into her blue ones. "Wiped away." 

"I..."

"Angel. Please tell me." He sat up from his chair, walking over to where Aziraphale sat. Her gaze was locked into his. The angel's breathing grew heavier. "Am I that archangel?" 

The demon kneeled in front of her, taking her hand in his. "I have to know, I can't stand it anymore. I've felt like I've been missing something for so long. Please, Aziraphale." 

_I knew this wouldn't work. You'd find a way to figure it out. I should have known that I could never keep you safe. _Aziraphale began to cry once more with renewed tears. She nodded as she cried. Warm arms wrapped around her, comforting and familiar. 

"Thank you, Aziraphale. Thank you." Crowley cried with her, beyond relieved. The pieces had all come together, he felt whole again. As gently as he could, he lowered Aziraphale onto the floor and into his lap. It was familiar and Crowley now knew why. 

He wiped the tears from her eyes, like he had done so many times before. "Can you help me remember, angel?" 

"You told me that before you know. It was the same situation. When you fell, your memories were hidden away, to put it simply. You just used the exact same words that you did all those years ago.” This came out as a shaky whisper. Raising a just as shaky hand, she snapped.

Crowley gasped before passing out.

“Sleep well, my love. When you wake, you will remember. And I swear to Her that I’ll give my life for yours. You’ll never have to suffer again. I promise.” 

* * *

When Crowley awoke, he was in his bed and alone. On the bedside table, there was a small paper. He immediately recognized the handwriting as Aziraphale’s.

_ I had to leave for a meeting with the King and his council. I know this is a very confusing and overwhelming time for you, so I left these letters to help clear things up. I’ll be in the gardens later tonight. I hope to see you there. _

_ Love Aziraphale  _

“Letters?” He picked one up. They were old, very old, and well read. _Aziraphale must have read these over and over again. I wrote these didn’t I?_ Crowley smiled at that. Instead of feeling confused at this warm feeling, he just felt happy. The demon would never have to feel that way again because he knew why. That was always what he was missing. 

And now he had it. 

His handwriting was the same scrawl it had always been, even if it had been thousands of years. The paper had been browned from age, but it was still relatively bendable. No doubt his angel had used a fair share of miracles on these letters. 

Aziraphale had put them in chronological order a very long time ago, and she kept it that way. She would read them from start to finish, never wanting to read just one of them. And there were a lot. 

So Crowley started with the first, “_Principality Aziraphale_,” 

.

.

.

Raphael started to write the moment he and Aziraphale parted. His mind was in haywire, still processing what had just happened. “I _kissed_ an angel,” he whispered. 

The archangel sprung up from where he was sitting. “_I_ kissed an angel!” This was yelled into the empty air. No one could hear him, so he continued to yell. Raphael even giggled. “I kissed an _angel_!” He screamed, well, more like squealed. 

“_I kissed Aziraphale_.” His demeanor completely shifted, all excitement disappearing. For a few seconds. In moments Raphael shouted again. “Thank you, Mother. For letting me have this.” He flopped onto his back, looking at his stars. 

With a snap, he summoned a quill and paper. “_My dearest_\- No that’s too forward. _Hey_\- Nope, too blunt. _Hello Principality_\- Fuck, that’ll be too painful to read.” The redhead sighed dramatically. He looked at his newest star. Blue and bright. Raphael smiled again. 

“_Principality Aziraphale, this is the Archangel Raphael. Though, I assume you already know that. First and foremost, I would like to thank you for such an incredible night. I’ve never had someone be so genuine and kind to me. No one shows such interest in my stars as you do. Thank you. We have also done something never done before. We’re making history already. I truly don’t think that love is a sin. It never was in the first place. And I am looking forward to kissing you once more. _

_Sincerely, Raphael. _

_Titles don’t really matter,_ _do they?”_

Short and sweet. Even though Raphael wanted to write page after page about Aziraphale, it was far too soon. It wouldn’t take long for his letters to become pages of the exact thing he didn’t want to do. 

The archangel miracled the letter where she would find it. Apparently, that was her sword. It was the only personal possession a principality can have, their weapon. He sighed happily, laying on the clouds, just looking at his creations. His eyes were on his favorite star. It may have been the newest, but it was the best star he had ever created in his existence. 

Raphael would get a response the very next day. 

.

.

.

The demon hadn’t even gone through half of the letter by the time night fell. He scrambled out of bed and ran to the garden. If he miracled there, he would risk getting seen by the many workers.

“Sir Crowley.” 

“Ah, Princess Aziraphale, pleasure to meet you again.” The angel gestures to the servants watching them. Nothing exciting happened besides the annual tournament,so they tried to look out for any gossip. This gave them plenty to talk about. 

“I heard you enjoy botany. Come, I can show you our beautiful hydrangeas.” 

“By all means, lead the way, my lady.” 

They could already hear the excited whispers of the workers. Aziraphale smiled at them, asking them to go to their quarters to rest. The Royal gardener ordered 24/7 surveillance to make sure any pests are taken care of. A simple snap made all nymphs, cockroaches, rats, and weeds disappear forever. That and all servants had a warm and soft bed to sleep on. 

“How long have you been here, angel?”

“A few hours, my dear. I suppose time got the better of you?”

“Yeah. Sorry ‘bout that.”

She smiled again. “Not to worry. I know you would be absorbed by those letters. They’re quite lovely aren’t they?”

The demon guffawed, “Lovely? They’re terrible. I can’t believe how much of a sap I was.”

The angel raised a brow, “Was or are?”

“Ngk.”

“I’ll take that as an answer.”

Both of them laughed for a bit. This time, the silence was comfortable. The two walked, side by side, through the gardens.It reminded them of walking through Eden together. “Thank you Aziraphale.”

“Whatever for?”

“For giving this back to me. I always knew there was something important missing in our ‘Arrangement’.” He stopped and turned towards Aziraphale. Crowley held both of her hands and squeezed. “This feels _right_. There’s no confusion or questions in my mind about it anymore.”

“Crowley, you know we can’t. You know what happened last time.”

“Dove, please. We can try it again. If Hell finds out again, we’ll be ready.”

The angel looked at their intertwined hands. Hot tears fell from her face. She huffed our a laugh. “It’s been so long since you’ve called me that.”

“I know, and I’ll never stop calling you that.” Crowley took his angel’s face in his hands. He wiped her tears just like he’s always done. His hand stayed there, caressing Aziraphale’s soft cheek. “Heaven and Hell are too busy with the millions of mortals running around. They won’t give a passing glance at a single demon or angel. Especially the ones who are on an assignment. There’s no reason for them to pop in or focus on a demon or angel that’s doing their job.”   


“You can’t be fully certain.”   


“I know, but I am very certain. It’ll be safe angel. We’ll be safe.” As he spoke, Crowley kept his voice low. It was a deep and soothing timbre that put the angel’s nerves at ease. “Can I hug you, dove?” 

A tight embrace was the answer. Aziraphale sobbed weakly into Crowley’s broad chest. “I’m putting you in danger, can’t you see that?”  
  
“Angel, you’re not. We’ll always be in danger. Not because we’re together, but because we exist. Angels, demons, humans, and every other creature in this universe is in danger. Animals get eaten, mortals get sick, starve, or even murdered, angels have the Almighty to worry about, and demons must be vigilant of other demons and Satan. It’s just how the world is. Doesn’t mean that it isn’t safe. We just have to be aware of this world. Danger will come to any being eventually, but so will happiness. When you came along, dove, you brought me that happiness.” The demon pressed a chaste kiss on top of Aziraphale’s head. “If our sides want to hurt us for being together, then that’s on them.” 

When the angel pulled away, her eyes weren’t shiny with tears but with relief. Aziraphale presses her hand against Crowley’s cheekbone. Her smile was bright enough to put the sun to shame. “I would’ve never thought my life with you would be like this.” The smirk of her demon made that smile brighter. She leaned in close. 

“Are you complaining?” Their faces got closer and closer. Lips only millimeters apart. 

“Not one bit, my love.” Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered closed, Crowley following right after. The world around them stopped. All that Aziraphale could feel were the hands on her hips and the smell of smoke and wine. Crowley was the same, mind filled with the scent of lavender, vanilla, and light. Soft arms were around his neck, pulling him closer. 

Just as they were about to close the distance between their lips, a voice called. “My Lady! I’m so glad to find you. It is quite late, and the King would like to have you attend breakfast with the knights tomorrow morning! You’ll need all the rest you can get!” Matilda, one of the senior maids, rushed over to the Princess. She was a stout woman with short white hair pulled into a bun. The woman was assigned to be Aziraphale’s personal servant, and the two had developed a fast friendship.

Crowley and Aziraphale has separated the second they heard the door open. Both were blushing a bright crimson. The demon adjusted his tunic, facing away from the other two. _Dammit all to Heaven. _

The old woman hurried over to Aziraphale. “My dear, you know that it is far too late to be out. You’re still in your evening dress as well! How you haven’t gotten a spot on it is beyond me.” Even though Aziraphale was _far_ older than Matilda, her corporation (Along with Crowley’s) changed slightly to resemble a woman in her mid twenties. It was ironic to see her go on about the immaturity in the youths when Aziraphale had existed way before Matilda was even born.

”My apologies, my dear. I was just getting some fresh air.” Aziraphale looked over at Crowley. Her demon was still blushing. She barely held in a giggle. 

Matilda looked skeptically at the demon. “And what are you doing here, Sir Crowley? A knight with the Princess before the tournament can be cause for elimination.” Her tone was harsh and not at all like the one she used with Aziraphale. “It is past curfew for you as well.” 

Crowley turned towards her and put on his best charming grin. “There’s no need for concern. I was observing your gardens. Where I live, the dirt is too dry and cold to produce any plants. I’ve never seen such beautiful zinnias, hydrangeas, azaleas, amaryllises, marigolds, camellias,” Crowley cut himself short. “I’ve never really seen much flowers.” 

She was clearly taken aback by the response. “It seems like you know your stuff, young man.” 

“I do! My father studied botany all of his life. He showed me his ‘Book of Beauties’ as he called it when I was younger. It contained so many species of plants. Never thought I’d get to see them in person.” Even though every part of him was screaming at him to continue what he started with Aziraphale, Crowley kept a friendly demeanor towards Matilda. All demons were good actors, and he was no exception. Thousands of years of practice really helps one’s skill. 

When Matilda seemed placated, she went back to Aziraphale and escorted her to her room. She quickly glanced at Crowley and gave him a warm smile.

It was easy to smile back.  
.

.

.

All of the knights had their own rooms, courtesy of the royal family. Crowley hadn’t spoken to any of the knights yet, and he didn’t want to. Mortals had a tendency to annoy him beyond belief. It was for their sake that he didn't spend time listening to their ramblings. He might accidentally show his true identity out of pure boredom. 

It got worse when they began to talk about Aziraphale. This was a time of love, chivalry, and courtship. There were no rude or perverse comments thrown. Crowley respected that. However, it made something deep inside him boil. 

“_I am still shocked that the fair and beautiful princess has offered her hand!_"_  
_

_“Yes! It is such a blessing to have the chance to be her beloved!"_

_“She has already shown herself to be kinder than any angel up above!”_

_“I would adore sharing a dance with Her Majesty!"   
_

_“I think I have already given my heart to her the moment I saw the princess!"_

_"As did I!" _

All those words grated at Crowley. They weren't horrid words at all. In fact, each were sweet and showed how head over heels these knights were for Aziraphale. He couldn't blame them. The demon fell in love with her the second he heard her voice. Their words of adoration angered him. Aziraphale was his love. Not theirs. Had they known her for decades? Centuries? Millennia? 

No. No they hadn't. 

_Satan, I'm jealous aren't I? Over Aziraphale and these humans_. _What kind of demon am I?_ Crowley scolded himself. He was a demon and here he was, getting all worked up over these knights that were simply praising the 'fair and kind princess'. 

He trudged to his room, ignoring the hesitant greetings from the knights. They all believed he would be the first to lose. Crowley was the leanest, meaning he was the weakest in their eyes. None of them said it out loud, but Crowley knew it . Their eyes showed everything. Little did they know that he could kill them all without even raising a finger. But he wouldn't. 

The demon flopped onto his bed. It wasn’t very comfortable, but a demonic miracle quickly changed that. He rolled over onto his back, looking at the ceiling. 

It had been a long day. Crowley’s mind was blank for once. His racing thoughts had ebbed for the night. 

They came back once he heard a knock at the door. “Come in. It’s unlocked.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner, my dear boy.” 

At that, he immediately sat up. “What are you doing here, dove?”

“I promised I would clear things up, didn’t I?” Aziraphale smiled at him. She sat besides Crowley. 

The demon thought for a bit. “Why’d you offer your hand in marriage to the winning knight?” He knew enough about his past that it didn’t worry him any longer. Crowley hated dwelling on things, preferring to live in the moment. 

It was an unexpected question. The angel huffed out a laugh. “It wasn’t my decision. King Oliver isn’t exactly a good man. He’s snobby and quite the knob. His kingdom is falling apart and a revolution can start at any minute.” Aziraphale didn’t necessarily hate the King, but she didn’t like him either. He was as pompous as a man can get.

Crowley bristled at that. “So he forced you to be married to whoever fucker wins? How’s that supposed to be a ‘Welcome Home’ gift?” 

“He was overjoyed to see ‘his sister’ return. Momentarily. The King wanted a royal wedding in celebration. I seemed to be of age. His majesty told me how fortunate it was that I came just in time for the tournament. All of the knights should be incredible suitors.” She rolled her eyes at those last words. It wasn’t new that a man would decide who a woman married. Especially in the royal family. 

“I won’t let any of them have you. They’re all vile.” Crowley hissed. He was angry at the King for doing such a thing to his angel. “I’ll win easily.” 

“You know you can’t use magic. You’ll be caught.” 

“Who said anything about using magic?” 

“Crowley, these knights have been training their whole lives for this. You haven’t.” 

“I was an archangel once. I know how to use a sword as good as you can.” The redhead paused. “Well, almost as good.”

Aziraphale raised a blonde brow. “You don’t know how to even hold a sword, darling. Much less use it.” A thought popped into the angel’s head. “The tournament starts in three days. I can teach you!” She held Crowley’s hands and squeezed. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“I’d be honored to be trained by an angel.” Crowley purred out. His angel was a bastard who knew him more than he knew himself. “How will a princess leave the castle to help a knight, hm?” 

“I have my ways, dear.” 

“Hah! You definitely do,” Crowley cackled. He looked at their intertwined hands. A silence overcame them. It was precious moment between the two. For a while, they basked in the other’s presence. 

“You’re stronger than anyone I’ve ever met. I don’t know how you did it, dove.” 

“Do what, dearest?” 

“You’ve been alone for so long. I wasn’t there to help you. Even when you needed me the most.” _Here you are, helping me for all these years, and I haven’t done anything. I barely did anything after you were fucking **tortured** and **raped** by Gabriel. My own **brother**_. “I’m not a good partner, am I?” 

A warm hand cupped his cheek. “It’s been thousands of years since Gabriel. I’ve healed considerably. You don’t give yourself enough credit, my love. You’ve helped me every step of the way. Who saved me back in Rome?” Her thumb smoothed over a cheekbone. Aziraphale’s voice was soft and filled with so much love. “It was you. You became a great beast out of instinct, just to protect me. A beast that is just as beautiful, gentle, and strong as you. No matter what, you’ve always been there. You respected my limits and were infinitely patient with me. Even today, you’ve always comforted me. I was never alone.” _I love you so much, Crowley. One day you’ll see who wonderful you truly are_. “I have you.” 

The tears that flowed from Crowley’s face were wiped away. Aziraphale didn’t mind whatsoever that the tears were made of blood. It could be seen as demented and disgusting, but she saw it as just another part of Crowley. Each aspect of her demon was beautiful, inside and out. 

“Now rest, my dear. We have a long day ahead of us.” She leaned her forehead against Crowley’s. He pressed back. Words that both were too scared to say were said in the gesture. 

She kissed Crowley’s cheek. “I’m more than happy to be your betrothed.” Aziraphale stood up. Her demon was rendered silent, but his smile was so bright that Aziraphale had nothing to worry about. 

Just as she was about to close the door, Aziraphale looked back at Crowley. Blue locked on gold. Each filled with adoration. 

“Goodnight, dear.” 

“Night, angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! All comments are appreciated. No matter what you see, I enjoy reading each and every one of them. I love interacting with you guys! You’re feedback keeps me going <3
> 
> Stay awesome!


	9. Medieval Omens Part Two: First Day of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian on the Eastern Gate of Eden, the Head Principality of all of Heaven, trains the Fallen Archangel Raphael, the Serpent of Eden, in the ways of combat.
> 
> Or, in other words, an idiot teaches an idiot how to use their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There was a bit of trouble with this chapter. I couldn’t decide how to split it and I had a school trip to go on! Originally I was going to make this really long by including all three days of Crowley’s training in one chapter. However, I wouldn’t be able to go fully in depth with them. It would probably seem rushed. So I split the training into two separate chapters. This one contains the first day and the next with contain the second and the third day. Remember, none of this fic is historically accurate do the fighting styles and outfits will be totally wrong. 
> 
> EDIT: I HAVE CHANGED SEVERAL PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER. CHAPTER 8 HAS ALSO BEEN CHANGED. A LOVELY AND VERY HELPFUL COMMENTER TOLD ME THIS STORY WAS TOO INACCURATE FOR THEM TO ENJOY. THE PLOT IS STILL THE SAME ACCEPT THE KNIGHTS ARE WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE: NOBLE AND COURTEOUS. <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
Talks of scars, talks of miscarriage, and a snek/angel gets injured a lot

To say Aziraphale was excited for today would be a massive _overstatement_. She dreaded it. Crowley was the only reason she could put on her usual smile. 

“Glad to see you’ve awoken! I have picked out the most beautiful dress for you. No man would be able to resist you!” Matilda entered the room, a gray blue dress in her hands. "It's been made with the finest silks and jewels. You'll look absolutely gorgeous!" 

"Thank you so much, Matilda. Do you know who made it?" 

"Richard Ench. It was one of his finest works. The man sowed it by hand.He lives in France, however." The older woman folded out the dress on the bed. It truly was beautiful.

"Oh, bless him. It's stunning." Aziraphale smiled at the gorgeous dress. With an angelic blessing, he would have long and successful years with good health throughout. His family will find themselves visiting him as often as possible. 

"Now, go wash up. The water has already been heated for you." Matilda saw the tense took on the princess's face. "Don't worry, my Lady, I will leave you for the time being."

The angel visibly relaxed. "I can't thank you enough, my dear. You've helped me souch. This is all very new to me still." That wasn't even a lie. Obviously, Aziraphale had never been a princess before. The attention was overwhelming at times. It felt nice to just have Matilda instead of a swarm of eager servants. 

"Hurry up now, dear, the water won't stay warm forever!

.

.

.

Aziraphale didn't need to bathe herself. It came with being an angel. You only needed to snap to clean yourself. 

It was quite relaxing, though. 

As Aziraphale lowered herself into the basin, she sighed at the warmth. It was the only thing she liked about bathing. The feeling of warm water. 

She hated everything else. 

Her body was on full display. Her scarred body. Each one held a memory. A memory Aziraphale wanted to but couldn't forget. 

There were several long scars across her back. They still looked angry and red. A Holy Whip's scars will always remind one of their punishment. Her wings showed the most of it. It was why she rarely summoned them. 

The one she hated the most was the small one on her stomach. It was an 'X' shape. Made by the Almighty as a reminder. A reminder of the time She took her child away. 

_I wonder when Crowley will realize. Now that his memories are back_. Aziraphale laughed bitterly at that. A part of her still resented the Almighty for what She had done. It was a dangerous feeling. One must always have full devotion and faith to Her. Those who didn't will Fall. 

"Best to stop thinking about it." She sunk back into the water. It smelt of lavender. In fact, the whole room did. The servants had made the plant potted everywhere. 

Her other scars were minimal. They came from years of fighting and training. Principalities weapons will hurt an angel unlike a regular, human blade. It will actually injure them whilst a normal blade wound would heal in minutes. Most were very hard to see because of her pale skin. 

Aziraphale's mind wandered again. This time it wasn't on her body. It was about Crowley. Or Raphael.

_They're the same person, aren't they?_

Before she used to think of them as two separate people that happen to share the same face. However, the closer she got to the demon revealed that there were no two people. She came to that realization in Rome. 

Crowley saved her. Even if he didn't remember what Gabriel had done in the past, he saw what he was doing in the present. That was enough for him.

She doesn't know what would've happened if Crowley wasn't there.

It felt different now. Crowley now knew everything. Aziraphale hid it from him for thousands of years. She finally cracked. They hadn't talked about it yet. But they will. 

Eventually.

Or it might take another hundred years. 

The angel sighed before getting out of the basin. Her hair was longer than before. It reached her midback. Pale blonde ringlets that were always soft. It was dripping wet, but a quick miracle dried it off. 

Aziraphale gently knocked the door, signaling Matilda to come in. "Sorry for taking so long, my dear." 

"It's quite alright, my Lady. Now, let's get you into your dress, yes?" 

"Of course." 

Matilda had set varies accessories and jewelry on the bed. At the center was the dress. It was even more beautiful up close.

The gown was loose and simple. This didn't make it any less beautiful. The collar and cuffs and skirt end had golden threads sewn into it. Ench's careful work was evident in each thread Aziraphale saw. It made a warm smile appear. It was made out soft silk and velvet. 

She hoped Crowley would like it. 

Her hair was half up and half down. The part tied up was braided beautifully by Matilda. It formed a circle on the back of her head. White roses and Violet's were carefully put into her hair. They were there for a very special reason.

White roses showed that she was pure and innocent. An untouched bride. It wasn't true, but nobody except for Crowley knew that. The violets were a symbol of her devotion, loyalty, faithfulness, and modesty. Once again, a sign that she was a perfect bride. 

Aziraphale prayed that Crowley would win. _I will not be married off to a stranger. No matter how amazing these knights are, my heart is with Crowley. _

Matilda carried a box of rings to Aziraphale_. _"These are made of pure gold. We had our prime goldsmith, Fitz Grove, make them in honor of the missing princess!"

She shook her head. "Give those to my servants, including yourself. I have all the jewelry I need." Aziraphale held out her pinky. The ring she had never taken off was just as glimmering as it was when she got it. It was the only reminder she had of the good there still was in Heaven. 

The older woman frowned. "My Lady, are you sure-"

Aziraphale snapped. "Yes. Each ring should be shared throughout my servants. They have all done so much for me and I would like to thank them. You get first pick of what ring you'd like. No one will question it. If there are any left, put it in our previous Queen's grave." 

A warmth filled Matilda. One she hadn't felt in decades. She smiled and nodded. Carefully, she put the box on the dresser for now and walked back to Aziraphale. 

"Oh, you look like an angel!" Matilda made sure there were loose curls to frame her face. She stood back and looked at her handiwork. "You look perfect!" 

"We should get going. Best to get a wiggle on!" 

"That indeed!" 

.

.

.

All of the knights stared at her. Except for Crowley. He grinned and gave her a wink. The demon mouthed 'It'll be alright'. It comforted her more than she thought. 

"Hello, everyone! It's a pleasure to see you! I hope you had a wonderful sleep! The competition is a few days away, so a hearty breakfast is needed. You'll need all the strength you can get!"

"Thank you, Princess." All knights answered simultaneously. Crowley tried to mimic the rest of the knights. Be a gentlemen. _Be noble and kind_. This was a mantra he screamed in his head. 

The king entered with his council not a second later. Everyone bowed in respect. His wife walked next to him, a disgusted look on her face. She locked eyes with Aziraphale and glared. 

"Welcome, noble nights! As the tournament draws ever closer, we decided to give you this! Enjoy your meal with our princess! She's the finest women in Europe and will make a great wife to our winner!"

The knights cheered. All of them bowed their heads in respect as he king departed. His brief appearance irked Crowley. _Why does he get to leave?_

Guards entered the room. Each were in full armor and had swords in their hands, ready to defend the princess. None of them spoke. 

The first knight that spoke up was Sir Henry. "My lady, it is a pleasure to be graced by your presence. If you would like, it would be an honor to have you sit besides me." He was tall with broad shoulders and evident muscle. Even through his silver armor, Aziraphale could tell he was well built. His hair was a wavy and brown and his skin was sun kissed. He had a chiseled jaw and a bright smile. The young knight was definitely handsome, but he wasn't Aziraphale's type. 

Her type was only made out of a demon with red hair, golden serpent eyes, and whose name was Crowley. 

Aziraphale giggled at the thought. It was cut short as two guards stomped over. They were towering figured. "The princess will sit where she pleases." 

Both of their voices were deep. The statement sounded more like a beast growling. Sir Henry bowed his head, "My deepest apologies, my Lady." 

"It is quite all right, Sir Henry. Thank you for your kind offer." She gave the brightest smile she could muster. It was more for the guards to back down than anything. 

She could feel a burning sensation around her. It was her demon. He was glaring holes into the brunette. His magic was causing the atmosphere to grow hot and tense. _My sweet and jealous demon. Don't you know I'm already and will always be yours? _

Crowley had an empty seat next to him. He was unaware of the effect he was having on the room. The boiling and blistering feeling he had was overpowering him. He felt like a snake guarding its territory or meal from any and all creatures. It wasn't far from the truth. 

"May I sit with you Sir Crowley? It seems I haven't spoken much to you yet." The demon snapped his head up at the voice. He realized what he was doing to the room around him. Crowley quickly stopped his magic before the room would become as hot as the lowest circle of Hell. He nodded at the angel, the words having escaped from him. Aziraphale curtsied and smiled at him. 

The demon sat at the center of the table. He was dressed in his black armor as the knights were required to where them at this event. A golden snake was engraved into the right corner of the chest plate. It was the same design as Crowley’s mark. Crowley always was one for making an impression. 

Mead, wine, fruit, pastries, and meats were on the table. The knights dug in, ravenous. They hadn’t had anything besides bread in days. Silver plates had food piled onto them. 

A knight with standard armor looked at Aziraphale. “We are all very fortunate and grateful to have this opportunity to dine with you. I hope your morning was well?"

"No need for flattery, dear. My morning was quite uneventful. Ever since the King decided that I would be married off to the winner, I have been excited to see whomever that may be. You all are very respectable and strong men. I look forward to seeing you compete.” Most of what she said was true. Aziraphale was relieved to see that these knights were nothing like the King. The only thing she lied about was being married off. Aziraphale couldn’t refuse the King's decision, for Heaven ordered her to obey all commands the King gave her. These men were talented in combat, and they did have her respect. However, they deserved to have a real princess to fall in love with. Not one that was already with someone else. It only added to her guilt on doing this mission. 

The rest of breakfast was surprisingly enjoyable. They all fell into easy conversation with each other and Aziraphale. She decided to tell stories of 'her old life' to the knights. Everyone was enraptured by the tales. Crowley was even interested as well. 

Finally the meal came to an end. "It was lovely seeing you all again. I wish you all the best of luck!"

Each knight fully bowed at her. Including Crowley. 

Aziraphale winked at her demon

* * *

“So, how do we start?” Crowley had miracled them to a field outside the castle. His armor was replaced with his black tunic and trousers. 

It had been a little bit after breakfast. Aziraphale had to use another miracle to convince her guards to leave her be. It was really her making them temporarily forget there was a princess to protect in the first place. Now, she was finally outside of the castle. She smiled at the demon. 

“Eager are we?” The angel chuckled before snapping her own fingers. Her outfit was the same as Crowley’s. Although, her tunic was a light blue and her trousers were a light brown. She was barefoot, glad to be free of those dreaded heels. All of the flowers and braids in her hair disappeared. Aziraphale put it in a loose ponytail. Much more comfortable for fighting. 

Crowley summoned two swords. His smile was wide as he held them in each hand. ”Catch this, dove!” He threw one swords at Aziraphale. And hard. It flew in the air until it stopped right in front of Aziraphale’s face. 

She was unimpressed. “It’s good to see you so excited but we are not starting with swords just yet. Today, is all about hand to hand combat. I’ve left a letter in my room saying I would be out for the day so I have plenty of time to teach you.” Aziraphale got into a fighting stance. “Before one wields a sword, they must master the art of wielding their fists. After all, a sword can be taken away while your fists are a part of you.”   
  
“What if my hands get cut off? They certainly won’t be a part of me then.”

“That is exactly why I’m helping you, you cheeky serpent.” 

“Wow, sass from an angel? I’m surprised.” Crowley raised his fists and stood tall. The angel charged at him with a great speed. In seconds, Crowley was on the floor with Aziraphale on his back. She had kicked his legs, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and threw him over her back. It happened in less than thirty seconds. 

“Still surprised, dear?” Her arms tight ended around his neck. Crowley let out a strangled and pained sound. Aziraphale got off of him with ease. “You were distracted and overconfident. Always have your guard up and never underestimate an opponent.” 

The redhead stood up, holding his throat. “How the Hell did you do that?” 

Aziraphale smiled kindly at him. “I simply used your weight against you. By kicking your legs, I disrupted your balance. It was easy because you weren’t in a proper stance to begin with. Afterwards I took hold of your shoulders, kicked my leg up, and your weight and gravity did the rest. I didn’t need to use much strength. You can punch someone as hard as possible but what will you do if they can block it and flip you upside down?” 

If Crowley wasn’t a demon, he would’ve stopped training then and there. Luckily, he wasn’t and his body quickly healed itself. He was far too excited for this.   
  


.

.

.

Crowley hated this.   
  


He had been punched, kicked, and thrown to the ground for what seemed like an eternity. The demon quickly got frustrated which made him perform even worse. Crowley was only able to give a few good punches out of Aziraphale’s hundreds. 

“Let’s take a break.” Aziraphale offered her hand to Crowley. He was on the ground after another one of her examples. He huffed but complied. 

There was a pond nearby that they walked to. With a snap, pastries, water, and fruit appeared. Crowley’s body was aching from all the hits and glad to rest. 

“I’m very proud of you, Crowley. You’re doing amazing and it hasn’t even been a day!” 

“What the bloody hell do you mean, angel? I’ve been thrown this way and that for hours! I couldn’t stop you if I tried.” Crowley tore off a piece of bread before shoving it into his mouth. A warm hand touched his. 

Sapphire eyes looked at him with so much adoration that Crowley didn’t deserve. “How am I supposed to win this stupid tournament if I can’t even avoid getting hit? I can’t have you being married off to those men.” He threw the bread at some nearby ducks. They rejoiced at the food. 

“But you have. How could you not notice that you’ve been avoiding my attacks? I’ve had to try harder and harder to be able to land a hit on you. You’re fast and agile. Much more than I could ever be. Your frustration is what’s getting you get hit. And your fear.” 

The demon gawked at that. “Afraid of what?!”

“You.” Crowley went quiet. “You’re holding yourself back. You don’t wish to hurt me. And you’re afraid of losing control. Crowley, I know you. I can read you like an open book.” Her hand squeezed his. “I know you’d never, ever hurt me. No matter how hard you try.” 

Dammit, she’s right. “I’m a demon, Aziraphale. Of course I can hurt you, it’s in my nature.” 

“It isn’t. Darling, you’re better than anyone I’ve ever met. Including every demon and angel I have encountered. You’re more, so much more, than what you see yourself as.” 

“I’m a _demon_, Aziraphale!” He repeated. “A Fallen Archangel at that! How could I even be who you see me as? How could you even want me like this?!” Now, he was shouting. Crowley had stood up. He gestured to his eyes, angry and red. “With eyesss as curssssssed asss the ressssst of me! Showing that I’m jussst a fucking sssserpent!” 

Aziraphale got up and slowly walked up to Crowley. She enveloped him in a hug. They sunk down once more. Crowley all but collapsed onto the ground. The angel held him tighter. “I’ll always want you, Crowley. No matter what form you take because it’ll still be _you_. And that’s all I could ever ask for. You’ve always been the same sweet and mischievous person I’ve known for thousands of years. I don’t care if you are a demon or angel. As long as I have you, I’m happy.” The angel felt long, shaking arms wrap around her. “It’s because I love you, Crowley. I always will.”   
  
She felt the demon’s shoulders shudder as he cried. _This is a lot for him to take in. I can’t imagine what he’s feeling right now. _Aziraphale just let him cry as hard as he wished to. Her clothes were getting ruined with his demonic tears but she could care less.   
  


“I love you too, dove.” Came the broken reply. Crowley broke the hug and looked at Aziraphale. “Look at me. Crying like a lunatic when I’m supposed to be training.”

“This is part of your training. It wasn’t planned necessarily but I’m glad it happened!” 

“How is crying supposed to help me?” 

“A soldier must be willing to accept themselves for who they are. Your body and mind must be in agreement when you are in battle. Turmoil in your head brings turmoil in your fighting. The mind will always come first. No matter what.” The angel meant every word she said. Centuries of battles and training engrained that belief. Often, soldiers’ minds would deteriorate after a battle and continue to do so until they finally stopped. She had witnessed it too many times in innocent humans who were just doing their job. No one believed that fighting could cause such things. So those who were suffering were just cast out. Deemed insane. 

“What about you, angel?”

“I haven’t seen war in a long time. Decades without having to pick up a sword. I’m made for fighting. All principalities are. We’re meant to protect. It’s our soul purpose, given to us by Her. It doesn’t effect me as much.”

“You aren’t good at lying, dove.” 

Aziraphale sighed. “I still have nightmares of The Fall. A battle I was forced to be in. I saw so many angels die at the hands of their kin. Then it got worse when all of them were thrown out of Heaven. The screaming is what bothers me the most.” 

A hand cupped her face. Crowley was looking at her with so much _genuine_ love that Aziraphale began to tear up. “Angel, it’s okay to still think about it. You lost more than anyone could ever bear. I bet you still haven’t thought about _them_ have you?” His eyes grew watery again. 

“Y-You know-“

“_Yes_. I know. I remember. You told me how She took away your child with Raphael. W-With me.” Crowley didn’t speak above a whisper. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“I was so scared, Crowley. If I told you, you’d be killed sooner or later. I can’t handle losing you again.” Aziraphale leaned into the hand on her cheek. “And it _hurt_, Crowley. So much. To not tell you. I wanted to so badly. I couldn’t even say how _sorry_ I was for losing them-“

“Sh, angel. It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault. There’s nothing to apologize for.” The demon let out a chuckle. “Looks like we both had stuff to let out, didn’t we?” 

“Yes. I suppose so.” 

“Look, angel, I know I need to win this tournament, but I want to know you’re okay.” 

Aziraphale’s face turned into a determined expression. One that Crowley was very familiar with. “There is a lot to unload, but we’re in no rush. I’ll be fine. I’ve done this for thousands of years after all.” 

“Angel-“

“Trust me, Crowley. I’ll be alright.” The angel quickly got up. “The sun will be setting soon. We still have a lot of work to do.” She offered her hand to him. It shouldn’t be natural for an angel to help a demon.   
  
But it was for Aziraphale. 

.

.

.

”Alright, Crowley! I’ve taught you how to block, punch, kick, evade, and everything else you need to know in hand to hand combat. You must use all the techniques I’ve given you in this last fight. There’s more to fighting than punching, and I know you know that! Now, ready...” 

Crowley’s body ached from their previous rounds. He hadn’t known there would be so many different ways to punch someone. It should be simple but it wasn’t. However, there was an adrenaline running through him. Both were a few feet away from each other. 

_Don’t be afraid to put your own flare to the techniques. It’ll throw your opponent up more. Use all of your abilities to your advantage! I know you have many of said abilities, my dear boy!  
_

Being a serpent had a good side. Crowley had an incredible sense of smell and could bend in ways that should be impossible. Even if he was a demon. Most weren’t even that flexible to begin with. He was an exception. Combined with his demonic nature, Crowley could hear and see much better than an average demon (Demons senses were usually over 10 times better than humans). In a way, Aziraphale made Crowley proud of his abilities. 

Now, he would be using them again her.   
  


Crowley shook his head. _No, I have to do this. Aziraphale wants me to go all out. She’ll be doing the same thing_. He looked up.   
  
“Set.” 

Sweat was all over the both of them. Hours of tedious training tired their bodies beyond belief. However, Aziraphale was much more tired than Crowley. She had been using as much energy as possible while teaching him. It had all be used in that. Crowley’s energy had been increasing all day. Especially since it was growing late. Demon’s were at their prime in the night.   
  
“Go!”   
  
Aziraphale was the first to charge. She went to punch, Crowley blocked it. His hand held her fist tightly. _Good job, my dear!_

The angel quickly counteract by kicking him in the stomach. She was able to escape the hold. The demon groaned out in pain, but took on his fighting stance. 

“Want more, fiend?!” 

“Of course, you pompous prick!”

Obviously, the two were teasing each other. It made it all the more exciting. Aziraphale was testing if Crowley could keep his resolve. 

This time, Crowley made the move first. His speed was almost terrifying. He delivered a solid kick to Aziraphale’s side but she caught it. It was one of the first moves she taught him. As she was about to take him down, Crowley bent backwards, using his hands to propel him upwards again. He landed a kick to her jaw. It made her cry out in pain. 

Crowley hesitated. He was about to ask if she as okay when Aziraphale charged and took him by the shoulders. In less than a second, she threw him to the ground. The demon sprung up.   
  
His claws finally sheathed out. He had hidden them for so long. They were just as sharp as they’ve always been. Crowley slashed at Aziraphale. She rolled and moved to miss each attack. The last blow was success. Her nose was cut so deeply that a hint of bone was visible. 

Aziraphale didn’t back down. The angel was trained to handle a lot of pain. She trapped Crowley in a hold and kicked him several times with her knees. He threw her to the ground and punched her face over and over again. A couple missed as she moved her head at the right time to evade them. The demon didn’t trap her arms very well, so she was able to free them. 

With her thumbs, she pressed hard against Crowley’s throat. He didn’t need air, but the sensation was so unpleasant that he recoiled. Aziraphale caught or moved out of the punches and kicks and knees from Crowley. 

When she caught one of his kicks, Aziraphale twisted hard. Crowley lost his balance and fell down. The angel tackled him, pushing her elbow into his throat. Her legs trapped him from escaping while her other arm held him down. 

“Give up yet?” She raised a brow. Her face was still bloody and bruised. The smugness was still there.   
  
In response, Crowley flipped them over with a strength he didn’t know he had. Aziraphale couldn’t move in the hold. His fist raised to deliver the last punch. 

Aziraphale flinched hard, not knowing when his fist would collide with her face. 

It never did. 

“Yeah. I do.” Crowley snapped. Both were dressed in their original clothes. Their bodies were healed and felt as good as new. The demon looked down. “I lost myself in the fight. I hurt you more than you hurt me.” 

“Dearest, look at me.”   
  
Reluctantly, he raised his gaze. Her light blue eyes shown with pride. Aziraphale smiled brightly at him. “I’m so proud of you, Crowley. You bested someone who has been fighting for thousands of years. No matter how hard I hit you, you got back up. Most principalities I’ve trained stayed down. You didn’t.”   
  
“But I-“ 

“Shush, dear. You did slash at me with your claws, but I kicked you and punched you so hard that some of your teeth are still on the ground. We both injured each other.” Aziraphale brushed off her dress. “Now, come along. Dinner will be ready soon and I think a certain knight will accompany me.” 

Crowley cackled. “You are a bastard.” 

“But you love me.” 

The demon snaked an arm around Aziraphale. He pressed a long kiss to her temple. “Yeah, I do.”   
.

.

.

A lone knight stood against one of the stables in silence. He was not dressed in armor. It looked like he was just a worker in his grey and dirtied tunic. 

That was his goal. To look like a commoner. 

He saw the Princess and one of the knights laughing together. They were smiling at each other in pure bliss. The knight knew exactly who they really were.   
  


A smile adorned his face. A sharp and vengeful grin. His eyes grew dark as he looked at the pair. 

Eyes that were alien to most mortals. No human had their color. They weren’t supposed to. Why? Well.   
  
It’s because they were purple.  
  


  
_**LINKS**_: 

[AZIRAPHALE’S HAIRSTYLE (NOT HAIR COLOR)](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-TH_XZcQhlhw/XFmDHqHsUPI/AAAAAAAADIw/BSlhObcTJhguqm9XxFp4paOdx1TDm4u0gCLcBGAs/s1600/33.jpg)

[FIGHTING REFERENCE ](https://youtu.be/xwXlh1zugpA)

  
  
[FIGHTING REFERENCE ](https://youtu.be/2IvkMLtYVSk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is back. Wonder why ;) 
> 
> ALSO QUICK NOTE: 
> 
> Aziraphale does have trauma from what happened with Gabriel. Fighting Crowley wasn’t like fighting Gabriel. Her limbs were free and she could fight back easily. It’s evident that she’s come a long way but I’ll try to touch more on what happened during the time skip. If she was restrained for a very long time by Crowley, Aziraphale would definitely get panicked. Next chapter will deal heavily with the loss of their child and there will be a flashback to when she was with Gabriel. He’s here now and there might be a small encounter to make things worse. 
> 
> I just wanted to clear the air by saying this and warn you for next chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment because I love hearing from you all! The feedback keeps these updates coming <3


	10. Medieval Omens Part Three: Fighting For What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know those eyes,
> 
> Following me,
> 
> Dark and familiar,
> 
> And deep as the sea,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!! I apologize, I’ve been extremely busy and overwhelmed with mental, family, and school stuff!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! We hit over 3000 hits and I’m still over the moon about it! Your support mean everything to me and really keeps me going! 
> 
> This chapter is quite long and I changed my mind about having both training days in one chapter. Next chapter is going to be on sword fighting and you’ll see what this one is about soon ;)
> 
> Remember that I did change some major things about the knights. If you haven’t had the chance, reread the last two chapters if you’re confused on why the knights aren’t creepy and perverted. 
> 
> Now, on with the chapter!
> 
> WARNING:  
Talks of miscarriage, Almost Sexual Assault, Rape flashbacks, Panic Attack

Dinner went just as well as breakfast. The knights all shared a pleasant conversation with Aziraphale. Even Crowley began to contribute. 

They laughed and joked as they ate a delicious roast. 

Aziraphale bid everyone goodnight. She smiled at Crowely before being escorted by her guards (She had reversed the miracle the moment she entered the palace). The redhead gave a wink. 

"It seems you had a good day, my Lady!" 

"Oh, Matilda! It was wonderful!" 

The woman chuckled. "So who is it?" 

Aziraphale gawked at that. "I beg your pardon?" 

"Which knight has got you in a ditzy? You've never acted so jubilant before." 

A bright red blush appeared on the angel's pale skin. "Well-"

"Is it the thin one with the red hair? Do you fancy him?" 

"Matilda!"

"What? You two are inseparable. First, I see you two in the gardens, then I see you walking with him to dinner!"

Oh, dear, she knows. "S-Sir Crowley is a very respectful man. Just like all of the other knights!" The last part was squeaked out as Matilda took off her floral headpiece. 

As she undid the braids, the maid laughed. "Oh, Princess! You really do fancy him!" 

"I do not!" 

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you be. But, I'll be praying for his victory in the tournament. As should you. There's something about that man that I can't pinpoint." Matilda then made a very simple and loose braid. "There. You look just as beautiful as always." 

Aziraphale sighed. "Thank you, dear. But there isn't anything going on between me and Cro- _Sir_ Crowely." 

With the headpiece in hand, Matilda shook her head. "I believe you, miss. Have a good night, dear." She quietly closed the door behind her. 

Now alone, Aziraphale let out another sigh, one out of relief. She easily got out of her dress and into a night gown. It was white and held close to no shape, but it was very comfortable. 

Her mind wandered. _Crowley is a good fighter and he is extremely strong but....I have such a bad feeling about this. I'm using so many miracles to remain unseen . Someone upstairs must have noticed. I can't stop now, however. I promised I'd help him. _She put her head in her hands. 

Should she just let him lose? No. 

She wouldn't let an innocent human live in a marriage with her. Aziraphale couldn't love anyone else like she loves Crowley. No one deserved to be in a loveless marriage after going through such a strenous tournament. 

But what if **he** comes down after seeing all the miracles she's been spending? 

Aziraphale's head snapped up at the knock on her door. "You may enter." 

"Hey, angel." 

"Crowley! What are you doing here?!"

The demon shrugged. "Well, seeing you visited me last night, I wanted to return the favor."

"What about the guards outside?" 

"I jus' froze them. No harm done." 

His grin dropped when he noticed the grave expression on Aziraphale's face. She looked pale and her breathing looked labored. Crowley carefully walked over to the bed. "Dove what's wrong?" 

Aziraphale shook her head. "Nothing, dear. I'm fine. Tip top." 

"You can't fool me that easily." 

"I'm sorry. I've just been thinking." Aziraphale began to wring her hands together. This was a habit she's had since the very beginning. "About earlier today." 

A warm hand touched hers. It was Crowley. He had seated himself next to her. Long and slender fingers rubbed the back of her hand. "Me to, angel." 

She nearly choked on the air. "I know I said I'd talk about it. But," The angel paused, swallowing the large knot in her throat.

"Dove, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Crowley took both of her hands in his. "I know it hurts." 

"Of course it does." This was more sobbed out than anything. Aziraphale furiously wiped at the tears pooling around her eyes. " However, the _father_ of our child deserves to know." 

"Azira-"

"No. It's fine. I've had five millennia to grieve and move on. Funny isn't it?" Azure eyes turned dark. They were glistening with unshed tears, resembling pools of water. Pools that have been left to gather muck, turning its once clear water into dark depths with no end in sight. "I turn into this blabbering mess the moment I speak of it." A broken laugh escaped her.

Crowley grew silent. _I've only just learned I was a father a few days ago. And now I can't even say anything. I remember how excited we were learning about children. We're both parents to a child no gone. I've been letting Aziraphale go through all of this alone. What kind of partner am I? There isn't anything I can even say. _

The demon thought for a bit._ "I have never seen you. I have never felt you. I have never heard you. But, oh, I love you."_ His voice was a lot different than his angel's. While her's was soft and soothing, his held a rougher note to it. Like a crackling fire, warming the entire house and its inhabitants. "_I have never known you, I have never hugged you. I have never kissed you. But, oh, I love you." _

The angel's eyes went wide. Pupils mere pinpricks. She hadn't heard him sing in so long. The last time Aziraphale ever heard Crowley sing was before his Fall. More tears fell from her face. Even so, she hung onto each word like a lifeline. 

He thought of simpler times. When he was an archangel, nothing to really worry about. Crowley remembered writing this long ago, right after learning about children from his older siblings. The demon-well archangel at the time-wanted to sing it to Aziraphale when...Well. When they were going to have a child. 

But that never happened. 

_"I have never rocked you. I have never fed you. I have never held you. But, oh, I love you."_ He squeezed her hands. _"Your eyes would be so bright. And hands so very small. And I'd be there to catch you when you fall_." A single tear fell from Crowley's face. 

"_You'd grow strong. You'd grow big. You'd grow kind. You'd grow brave_." Another tear. "_And I'd be there always._" Finally, his eyes met with Aziraphale's. Her look of utter shock had shifted to a soft smile. One filled with gratitude. She was crying still, but smiling.

He smiled back. The adoration was clear. Crowley cupped her cheek. She melted into the gesture, eyes still staring at him with overwhelming amounts of love. With his thumb, he wiped a stray tear on his angel's rosy cheek. The thumb stayed there, continuing to sooth the skin that was flushed from crying.

His eyes were locked onto Aziraphale's.

His slit pupils were wide, features becoming more reptilian. Scales began to appear along his body and face. It only happened when he was under extreme stress. Or when he felt completely comfortable and safe. At peace. 

"_Even if I have never seen you, never having held you, never having kissed you. Because,"_ Crowley's breath hitched. The feeling of loss hit him full force. His eyes instinctually closed at the painful sensation. A soft hand smoothed over the area under his eyes. He forced himself to open them. Blue eyes glistening with a sorrowful happiness looked at him. Unjudging and patient. _"I love you."_

Crowley had finished, but the two remained in silence. It was a moment neither of them wanted to break. Aziraphale moved to be fully seated on Crowley's lap. He held her tight. He hummed. The demon pressed a long and loving kiss to his angel's soft curls. He nuzzled into them, inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla and lavender. There was wetness against his neck, for Aziraphale had buried herself into Crowley's side, head in the crook of his neck. Hot tears still spilled from her tired eyes. Her arms rested against his broad chest. 

After an eternity, Aziraphale spoke, "Thank you." It came out as a weak and watery whisper. 

"No need." The redhead grinned before kissing that perfect head of hair again. "I know you miss them. I do too. But, why spend our entire lives grieving over their life when we could be celebrating? Their memory will always be there so let it be a good one. They deserve to be loved, even if they aren't here." His voice was soft as he spoke. It was very uncommon for Crowley to not talk in his usual brash and loud matter. However, he couldn't bring himself to be loud. 

"You're right. We should cherish our child's existence. Even if it was ended much too quickly. I want them to know just how loved they wer-No. _Are_. And they always will be, no matter what." The angel turned passionate. It was no secret she loved children. Even though they got along better with Crowley. "I'm sorry for all the fuss. I've been acting silly for over a millennia." 

"You are perfect, angel, not silly." Crowley gave his angel another squeeze. "Don't you dare disagree with me, dove." 

Aziraphale yawned. Her eyes had been growing heavier by the minute and now she couldn't hold them up anymore. She didn't need to sleep and rarely did. But she couldn't help it. Crowley had some ability to make her tired enough she _had_ to sleep. "Alright, dearest. I won't." The angel's eyes fluttered closed and soon enough she was softly breathing against Crowley's neck. 

"Night, angel."

.

.

.

When Aziraphale woke, she was alone. A note was by her bedside. 

_I'm sorry that I had to leave, angel. The humans were beginning wake and I had to remove my magic from those guards. We can meet in the gardens again if you'd like. I'll see you soon. _

_-Love, Crowley _

"Wily old serpent." She shook her head, smiling. Aziraphale had yet to notice the other person in her room. 

Matilda turned her head at the princess. "Oh! You are awake!" The older woman dropped her cloth she was using to clean the wardrobe. She studied the beaming features of the princess as she stared at a mysterious letter. "I see you've had a good night?"

Aziraphale nearly jumped when she first heard Matilda's voice. Now, she just pressed the note against her chest and nodded. "I suppose." 

"I won't ask about the letter, but you know I am quite curious, my Lady." A grayed eyebrow rose in a smirk. "Take it that it's your dashing knight?" 

The angel rolled her eyes. "It's an old letter. From someone I used to know." The atmosphere turned somber. Matilda took the hint and didn't bring it up again. Instead, she helped Aziraphale into her dress for the day. It was far more comfortable than the gown she wore yesterday. It was brown with white silk accents. Her hair was left down, only having a crown of purple asters on top. 

When she left the room, her guards were waiting for her. She was lead into the dining hall and ate breakfast, alone. Her guards were the only company she had, so she tried her best to speak to them. Needless to say, they weren't great conversationalists.

At one point, Aziraphale got so restless she began to undo the flower crown that was meant to show her royal position. The angel began to put the delicate flowers in the hair of her two guards. One of them had long brown hair pulled back in a bun while the other had black hair that went to the top of his shoulders. She pulled part of it back with a miracled pin and stuck a flower into it. Aziraphale put three more on the guard with the longer hair. He even let her braid it. Soon enough, they told her their names. The one with the brown hair was named Hugo and the other Rowan. 

She even got a smile out of them. 

Aziraphale had slept for much longer than she thought when she looked outside and realized it was almost noon. "Oh, dear! Crowley must be waiting for me!" She used a miracle to make her guards rest for the day. They would wake up once Aziraphale reentered the palace. 

However, she had a demon to get to. But first, she would need some help. The aid of a certain four legged creature that was a vital part in the tournament. Horses.

In her haste, Aziraphale hadn't noticed the pair of purple eyes staring at her. 

* * *

Crowley had been waiting for hours for his angel to arrive. It was a funny role reversal. The garden was vast and lush, but Crowley knew it could be better. These humans haven't even tried instilling fear. The moment he glared at a slightly wilted rose, it turned a vibrant red and went straight up again. Good. 

He sat on a stone bench in the middle of the blossoming rhododendrons. They lilac flowers were trembling slightly as demon inspected one of the petals. In front of him was a pond and an opening to the natural forest the castle closed off. If he looked hard enough, he could see a deer grazing on the soft grass. Ducks peacefully swam across the water, looking for food and bees softly buzzed around, pollinating the many flowers. Though, they new better than coming anywhere near the demon. 

One particularly brave duck waddled its way over to the redhead clad in black. It took a bit for Crowley to realize that this duck was a mother. Three small ducklings, fluffy and tiny. The yellow ducklings followed their mother. She was elegant with her white feathers and dark eyes. 

She got closer to Crowley. The duck stopped once she was at his feet. Her children were quacking at the tall being above them. Curious and excited. With her beak, she nuzzled one of her chicks lovingly. Then, she looked straight at Crowley. 

A duckling quacked at the red drop on its face. Another did the same. It was like it was raining! But the water was replaced with this weird red thing. They looked at each other in confusion. 

"Hah. How pathetic. I'm crying because of some fucking ducks." Even as he spoke, more tears fell from his serpent eyes. "It's like you're taunting me. Showing me what _I can't have_. Is that why you made your fucking way over here? Even when you had plenty of food in the pond?! Is that it, huh?!" The ducklings backed away in fear. Crowley stopped and looked down at his hands. He accidentally summoned his claws. 

The mother duck didn't deter. She waddled even closer. Her beak nuzzled Crowley's knee. He was surprised she didn't get angry and protective over her chicks. Crowley gently petted her soft head. 

"I'm sorry." 

She shook her head and quacked at him. Almost like saying "Don't worry about it!"

Crowley stayed with the ducks, chatting with them and summoning seeds and crumbs for them to eat. The ducklings made it clear they were going to nest on his lap. The demon chuckled and smoothed their fluffy heads with a finger. 

Eventually they left, leaving him alone. 

A second hadn't even past by before he heard the strong clomping of hooves. His head snapped up at the noise. "Angel!" 

On a snow white horse was Aziraphale. Her hair was down and she was dressed just like she was yesterday. At her side was a black horse. It was saddled but had no rider. "Crowley! I'm sorry I'm late! These dears were quite stubborn!" Crowley was still gawking at the site. 

Slowly, he sauntered over. Somehow, Aziraphale had entered through the forest. She beamed at him from her horse, looking absolutely ethereal. Her white horse snorted at him. 

“Careful with your equestrian friend. He’s a lot like you. Quite the temper.”   
  
“I don’t have a temper!” Crowley said, proving Aziraphale’s point. She raised a brow, silencing the demon. "Blasted bastard." As he mounted the black horse, it balked and rose on its hind legs. 

Crowley fell off with a this. "Dove, is this necessary?" 

Aziraphale dismounted. "Of course it is! The majority of the tournament is spent of horseback! And you don't even know how to ride one! All the knights have horses they've bonded with and trained with. You don't. You're lucky King Oliver hates horseback riding. This poor dear has been in the stables stationary for so long." She walked over and began to pet the mighty horse. The angel gently smoothed her hand over his snout. 

"He doesn't have a name. The king never bothered to give him one." 

The redhead got up. Aziraphale took his hand and placed it on the horse’s long snout. He snorted again but Crowley mimicked the noise. Smoke came out of his nose. The horse calmed. 

“Stultus.” Crowley smirked at the black horse. “A name fit for such a might animal.”   
  
“You can’t be serious, dearest. Stultus is no name for a-“ 

“Sh.” He held out a finger. “My horse. My name.” 

Aziraphale pouted but relented. “Alright. Now, come on! We have a lot of work to do!”   
  


When Crowley mounted the horse, it didn’t try to get in off. In fact, Stultus seemed to smirk back at the demon. 

  
.

.

.  
  


“I have set out a course for you and Stultus. You’ve gotten this far without falling. I’ve made sure it is similar to the obstacles you will face during the tournament.” Aziraphale smiled. On the grass were hurdles to jump over, heavy mud to cross, and tracks to run on. 

“You’ve really thought this through, huh angel?” 

“Of course I have! Can’t have you failing the first jump!” 

Stultus seemed to get excited at the open space. Aziraphale’s horse, Stratus, galloped across with skill. “A vital part of this tournament is your horse. And the relationship you have with them. We’ll first try trotting across this track.” 

Crowley shrugged._ Shouldn’t be too hard._

Right as he said that, Stultus rose again and neighed. He fell off again. "Oi! What did I do?!" 

"He hasn't had as much social interaction as I thought." She put her hands together. "Well! That's alright, I have an idea!" Aziraphale dismounted and snapped. Apples, carrots, grains, and hay appeared on the left of Crowley. Stultus and Stratus immediately went to the hay. Stratus' curly tail flicked as she ate. 

Dark eyes locked onto Crowley's. "Angel, what do I do." Aziraphale simply put a bright red apple in his hands, giggling. He put the apple in front of Stultus and looked away. Satan why am I doing this. All creatures hate me. They must know that I'm a demon. Unforgivable and dangerous. 

The demon gasped when he felt Stultus begin to eat the fruit from his hands. He looked up and saw him looking back. The horse happily ate the rest of the apple. A snout butted against Crowley's head. 

"I believe you've passed Stultus' test." 

"Test?!" 

"Animals are smarter than you think, dear." 

Both of them looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They waited for a bit before remounting Stultus and Stratus. This time there were no difficulties.

It took over two hours trotting until Aziraphale decided to move on to the next obstacle. Hurdles. 

"Angel, when did you ever learn how to ride a horse?"

Aziraphale chuckled. "I've already told you, dear. I am a Principality. We are created to protect. In war, horses are essential. All principalities will learn about them eventually. Well, that's how it used to be." She looked down. "It is different now. Last time I went to Heaven, it was to visit my pupils. They are only being used to file reports. I learned how to ride a horse on Earth. During 3000 B.C. Eurasia. There was a war. My purpose is to guard the Earth, so I fought. I always have."

Silence. Crowley swallowed. "You don't have to, you know. Heaven shouldn't need to control you." 

"If only it was that simple." The angel heaved out a sigh. "In battle, there are many things to be wary off. Rocks, fallen trees, or even plants will be your enemy. A single boulder can be the only factor that determines if you win or not." 

He nodded. 

The demon gave a small pet to Stultus' mane. "You got this, ya' old bastard." That seemed to unlock something in the old horse. He bolted across the track with a powerful speed. A power that Crowley put into the horse on accident. It was only because Crowley _believed_ Stultus could accomplish the course that Stultus jumped and ran like the most accomplished horse in the world. Crowley hung on to the reins with a vice grip as his companion made sharp turns and high leaps. 

He whopped and hollered as Stultus made each hurdle. Adrenile coursed through each of their veins, connecting them in some cosmic way. Stultus now had demonic magic flowing through him. It only made the horse faster. 

All the while, Aziraphale looked on in awe. Crowley and Stultus moved as one. In such a short time no less._ Well, I'm not surprised. Crowley has always been unpredictable_. She continued to watch them do the track over and over again.

Black fire followed the two. No hoof-prints.

At some point. Crowley used his magic to elevate the tallest hurdle. It was now 12 feet high. As they reached the end once more. He screamed. "**COME ON**!" Stultus gave a ear shattering neigh, more akin to a screech, as he jumped. And then landed. Black smoke puffed out of his nostrils. 

"ANGEL! DID YOU SEE THAT?!!" The redhead was beaming ear to ear. 

Aziraphale nodded. "I did!" 

Crowley got off, still smiling. "What's next!" The energy from before continued to surge through him. 

"There is only one more course you must go through. There would have been more, but your performance on the hurdles showed everything I was going to teach you." 

The angel gently patted Stratus. She galloped forward, Crowley and Stultus following. When she stopped, the demon's smile disappeared. It was miles of deep mud. Aziraphale had summoned clouds over the area. Rain poured, making the mud all the more heavy. Everything around them turned dark. "This is the hardest course of all. Many have fell victim to it. Here you have three choices. One, save yourself and let your companion die. Two, sacrifice yourself to save your companion. Or, Three, try to save you and your companion at the same time which will lead to both of your demises if you fail." 

A guilt stricken look took over Aziraphale's face. "Please, don't fail. Not like I did." It was then Crowley realized that Stratus seemed to glow. When he looked harder, he saw that white wisps escaped her. She...She wasn't real. Made of the clouds she was named after. 

"I won't." A small appeared on her face. 

"Be careful." 

Crowley placed a gentle peck on her cheek. "I will." He steeled himself as Stultus took the first step into the mud. 

.

.

.

The first hour was painful. It kept on getting deeper and deeper. Mud was up to Crowley's hips. There was only a half a mile left. Stultus was able to jump far for a bit. All too soon, the horse couldn't escape the thickening mud. 

Rain kept on hitting. His hair and clothes stuck to him. Crowley lead Stultus by the reins. He breathed harshly. Somehow, the air was bitterly cold and fog covered the area. The demon couldn't see Aziraphale anywhere near. 

His vision tunneled. It seemed like the mud was endless. He snarled as he took another step. 

Crowley was now even deeper. He was suffocating it was just like back then. The burning in his lungs, the ice in his veins, the feeling of being trapped. It was like he was in that pit of burning sulfur all over again. When he fell. When he lost everything. 

When he lost Aziraphale. 

He roared and clawed at his head. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Crowley growled at himself. It was agony to continue. But he had to. His breath came in short intervals. The demon couldn't think or see. The mud was like a chain, weighing him down with no chance of escape. More chains attached to him, hard and cold. 

Stultus snorted loudly at him. Crowley snapped out of his trance. "Thanks." 

Crowley grinned. He knew he could escape this with a snap, but he refused. The demon trudged through the mud, Stutlus loyally following. Each step reminded him that he was almost done. Even as the mud got deeper and the rain hit him hard, he continued. 

He screamed as he took more and more steps. Fire poured from his eyes along with tears. Smoke puffed out of Stutlus' snout. 

At last, solid ground was felt. He dragged himself and Stutlus out of the mud. His skin had cracked, showing the eternal flames creating his celestial being. 

"Crowley!" 

His body ached but he found whatever strength he had to lift his head from the ground. It was Aziraphale, red puffy eyes with pinpricks as pupils. She was hyperventilating. This got his attention. "Angel-" Coughs wracked his frame. Soft hands cupped his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry, my love. I tried to g-go into th-the mud but then there w-was this f-fog. It burned me whenever I got t-to close." Aziraphale's breath hitched. "I'm so sorry-" 

"Dove, it's alright. I must have done it. I was so focused on doing this alone that I created this fog. All demons can create it." Energy began to resurface. Aziraphale was healing him. Her Light brightened the area. All obstacles disappeared along with the horrid mud. Stutlus was cleaned and miracled to his stable. 

The two sat for a while. "I'm so proud of you, dear. You learned so much so quickly." 

"I'm a speed demon. What can I say." He smiled. Aziraphale kissed him on the side of the mouth. 

"I don't know why I have been so scared to say it as often as I used to but," the angel looked down with a blush. "I love you, Crowley. More than anything." 

Crowley had a soft look on his face. "I love you too, dove." He pecked her forehead. "You don't need to say it if you aren't comfortable. I already know it. We will go at your pace. I'll always be there, no matter how slow we go. Alright?" His voice was gentle.

Azirphale's eyes teared up. Out of relief. "I'm so glad you're alright." 

"Were you worried about me?" He peppered his angel's face with kisses. Aziraphale shrieked with laughter. The demon scooped her up bridal style. 

"Crowley, put me down!" Even so, Aziraphale wrapped her arms around Crowley's neck. He spun her around and kissed her cheeks and forehead. Not the lips. Deep down, Aziraphale still held a terror about it. However, that wasn't anywhere near her mind. 

She just cared about the warm arms around her. 

* * *

It was just after dinner when Aziraphale felt her hair on the back of her neck stand up. She was walking back to her room, Crowley by her side. 

He felt whatever she felt. The demons eyes were thin slits and his claws had retracted slightly. His forked tongue stuck out, smelling the air. Her guards were trailing behind and took out their swords. Aziraphale's clear discomfort alerting them. 

It went quiet for a long, long time. 

"Hello, sunshine." 

Aziraphale flinched hard. Her demon had a protective arm in front of her. She looked all around for the source of that voice. That damn voice. 

** _You sound wonderful, sunshine. May I hear another scream?_ **

** _You're so beautiful like this. Completely helpless and at my mercy. _ **

** _If only you could stay like this forever. Filled to the brim whilst letting out those exotic sounds. _ **

Her breathing quickened. No. No, he wasn't here. Gabriel wasn't here. Not now. 

A flash of purple pushed her over the edge. "Guards! Guards! Someone has-" 

The guards ran towards her before disappearing in a cloud of violet dust. Rowan and Hugo were no more. 

Crowley snarled. "I know you're there, you piece of shit." 

"Says the demon frothing at the mouth." A voice spoke out of the darkness. <strike>When had it gotten so dark?</strike> The owner of the voice finally showed himself. Gabriel. He had a pleasant smile on his face. "I haven't come to fight." 

The angel's breathing worsened. Her knees shook. She knew he was there._ I thought I was past this. I thought I was stronger. _Aziraphale couldn't open her eyes. 

"Leave, Gabriel. Now." It was getting harder and harder to keep his composure. He wanted to rip out his throat and throw him in the deepest pit of Hell. 

A deep chuckle escaped the archangel. "That's no way to talk to your big brother." 

"You are no brother of mine! It's a disgrace being related to you!" Crowley bared his fangs at him. "I can't believe I used to care about you." 

"That's funny coming from you. A demon. You were an archangel just like me. The highest position in all of Heaven. Part of the First Four, but you threw it all away! You Fell because of this," Gabriel scoffed in disgust as he gestured at Aziraphale. At this point, she had collapsed. "This temptress." 

Just as Crowley was about to lunge in anger, the harsh sobs from behind him stopped the demon. "Dove," he whispered. Crowley leaned down and went to cup Aziraphale's cheek. Instead, her head snapped up and her eyes shot open. 

And those eyes were purple. 

They brightened up the halls. It covered the area with a haunting lavender light. There was no recognition in her eyes. Aziraphale looked mindless and completely gone. 

"What did you do to her." Crowley's voice was low. 

"Well, Raphael, I had a little friend give me something. Azrael has been working on something to help the dead live through their best memories. I tweaked it a bit, of course. That _whore_ is simply living through her time with me." A smug grin adorned his face. "Would you like to see?" 

The demon had no time to respond before he was thrown into a dark memory. Gabriel was by his side. He wanted to slaughter him were he stood, but he knew Aziraphale would be very against it. _Death would be too merciless for what he did to my angel. _

A scream broke him from his thoughts. It was from Aziraphale. He was about to take a step when Gabriel stopped him. "It's a memory. You can't do anything." 

He saw Aziraphale wailing in pain as a different Gabriel pounded into her. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Crowley fell to his knees at the sight. Each scream hit him harder than the last. The laughs from the archangel snapped something in him. 

"Pathetic is it not?" 

"Yeah. It is. I can't believe an _archangel_ is so weak." Crowley didn't give him time to respond. He tackled him to the ground. His hands clamped around his throat. Serpent eyes glowed with malice. "How could you do this. Aziraphale did nothing wrong!" 

"Oh, please, she caused the demise of the third eldest angel in all of Heaven. Justice had to be served." 

"Justice? **JUSTICE**? This is torture! And for what?! For me? You used to be an alright person, but now! You're just a monster. I would kill you right here, right now, if it wasn't for my angel. And I agree. I want to give you what you gave her, but make it worse. I won't do what you did. But, oh, I will make you wish for the sweet release of death. **_And you won't get it_**." His venom dripped from his fangs and onto Gabriel's face, burning the skin. 

A hint of fear was on the smug bastard's face. Along with pain. The droplets of venom created large and open wounds that would scar horribly. No miracle can reverse the damage. _Just like what you did. _

"Why did you come here. You have no purpose to be on Earth." 

"Your 'precious little angel' has been using quite a lot of miracles. I looked into her assignment and she's meant to protect the kingdom from _you_. When I learned the idiotic king made her the prize of this tournament, it was the perfect opportunity to come down. My schedule is clear. And I wanted to make my point clear." He snapped and they were back in the kingdom. 

Aziraphale snapped out of her trance. She gasped loudly. Crowley immediately went to her. The angel was sobbing uncontrollably. He just held her close, not wanting to let go. He was scared she might disappear in his arms. 

Gabriel leaned down. "She will always belong to me." This was whispered into his ear. Aziraphale was trembling so harshly that Crowley shook as well. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she stared at Gabriel. He gave a sickly sweet smile to her. "You won't even have a chance against me in this tournament." 

With that, he disappeared. 

Needless to say, Crowley and Aziraphale stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of training before Gabriel will get what's coming to him. It hurt to write this and I'm not super happy with it, but I needed to give you guys another update. 
> 
> I love the idea that Crowley and Aziraphale sing to each other. (The song Crowley sings is kinda to the tune of Everything Stays from Adventure Times) I've always seen angels as beings who love to sing. Their songs have powers as well. Either to soothe or to instill fear. Poetry will definitely be used later on. And there will be chapter or two of Shakespeare and the Victorian Era. 
> 
> The song in the summary is called "I Knows Those Eyes/This Man is Dead" from The Count of Monte Cristo Musical. And, yes, this story is titled after it. This song is what really inspired me to write this fic! 
> 
> Quick side note: Stultus is Latin for something ;) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! And please leave a comment! All feedback is welcome and keeps me going <3


	11. Medieval Omens Part Four: Sword in the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who are worthy can wield the mighty sword. One must be pure and good at heart.
> 
> Well, a certain demon was never one for listening to rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and better than ever! Updates are back on schedule!
> 
> On a more serious note, I was struggling a lot. Balancing school, theater, and my many fics became impossible. I couldn't write a often as I used to. I'm so sorry for the long wait. This story will be completed and I have a lot in store for it. My mental health took a plummet and I was losing inspiration and giving up on a lot of things. I gave up on these fics and my schoolwork. It didn't make things easier. I was considering giving up on just life in general. However, I am in a better place now and getting the help I need. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me. It means the world to me. 
> 
> I don't want to give up again! Especially on these stories!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING:  
Panic Attack, Rape Flashback, Isolation

Crowley refused to leave Aziraphale's side. Even when he knew the old human servant would be coming any minute now.

The angel was holding onto him like a lifeline. She was shaking and silently crying for the entire night. Even now, there was a twisted look on her face as she slept. It was an uneasy slumber. Nonetheless, Crowley held just like he's always done. He kept her close to his chest, knowing that his strong heartbeat would calm the angel. 

The demon was still fuming. He had thought Gabriel wouldn't bother them. _I was foolish. Of course, the bastard would show up again. I should have killed him in Rome. I'm such an idiot._ Words couldn't describe the resentment towards the archangel. And himself. "I'm sorry, dove. I failed you." He gently tucked a blonde curl behind his angel's ear. His hands were shaking. Out of anger or fear, he didn't know. Hot tears pricked at his eyes.

Crowley held Aziraphale closer. She was the only thing that mattered to him. Everything else was worthless compared to his angel. While everybody else was cruel and violent, Aziraphale was kind and gentle.

"How can you still be so bloody wonderful after everything that's been thrown at you." The demon whispered. "Why aren't you ever angry? I don't get it. You're always so patient with shit people, even a demon like me. A worthless, fallen archangel that can't even do what I swore to do. I let this happen all over again. We just got each other back." Tears finally escaped the damn. "_I _ just got you back. I can't lose this again." Crowley could barely stifle his sobs. "Please, don't let me lose this again. I won't be able to take it if you got hurt. _I can't lose you again_." 

He looked up at the ceiling. Maybe hoping to see his Mother's face from above. Was she taunting him? Laughing at how he's not strong enough.

“It's my fault." Crowley sobbed harshly. He repeated the phrase over an over again. It hurt, oh god, it hurt. So much. It was agony to know that this was his doing. 'My fault. My fault.' he kept on saying, no, screaming at himself.

The whole situation made him want to claw his own face off. He couldn't deal with so much in such a short amount of time. The pain he felt in his very soul, damned or not, was excruciating. 

_I can't do this again. But I have to be there for Aziraphale. She needs me. _Crowley looked back down at her. A traitorous thought came to the front of his mind. _Does she? For several millennia, Aziraphale has been dealing with this all on her own. And I didn't even know. I didn't even ask if she was alright. _

A knock came from the door before Matilda entered. Crowley was too distraught to notice. He held onto Aziraphale, not caring anymore that tears continue to cascade down his face. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, angel." He whispered. 

Matilda gasped so loudly that Crowley was pulled from his thoughts. The woman had her hand on the door, about to get the guards. However, she stopped and looked at the demon’s features. 

All the commotion awoke Aziraphale. She was relieved to feel the comforting weight of Crowley. His arms were strong and she felt safe in them. After everything that’s happened, Crowley never failed to make her feel safe. 

Both Crowley and Matilda locked eyes. The demon was the first to break the stare, realizing his angel was awake. 

“Hey, dove.” 

The deep rumble from the demon further calmed Aziraphale’s racing heart. “Good morning, dearest.” When she leaned back to meet Crowley’s eyes, she gasped. His eyes were red and puffy and held such regret and despair. 

She gently cupped his cheek. Crowley leaned into it. “Are you alright, dear?” 

“Now, I am.” He gave a weak smile.

“Pardon me, but what is going on here?!” Matilda had had enough. 

Both celestial beings flinched at the human. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring daggers at the demon. Aziraphale smiled at Matilda. 

"There is an explanation for this, I can assure you." 

Matilda was silent. Aziraphale was pale and shaking slightly. Her and her companion's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She swore she saw slits for pupils in the eyes of the redhead. It looked demonic. Something about them made her incredibly uneasy. She looked at Aziraphale, waiting. 

The angel sighed, raising her fingers to snap. However, her fingers froze in the motion. She couldn't do it. Aziraphale's hand shook, her went wide and her pupils were mere pinpricks. 

“My lady? Are you alright?” 

_This is why Gabriel came. Your excessive miracles. Heaven can track you. Idiot.   
_

"Angel!"

_._

_._

_._

Aziraphale couldn’t hear anything. The warmth of Crowley faded away. She was back in that godforsaken bed. Chains appeared on her wrists and ankles. 

_It’s my fault.   
_

The air grew bitterly cold. Her naked body shivered. That’s right. Gabriel never let her be clothed, even when he was gone.

_Gabriel was right. _

She was so alone. No one could hear her cries. Nobody would save her. Aziraphale was only a toy for Gabriel to play with. The angel learned that long ago. An object that was solely meant to please others. 

_He will always find me.   
_

Sometimes, Aziraphale would try to talk to Her. She never got an answer. Question after question. Plea after plea. Nothing. Just the suffocating silence she constantly lived in. Was the Almighty pleased with Gabriel? Did She know what her second eldest son was doing? Why would supposed angels do such a thing? 

Aziraphale understood why Crowley had become so resentful towards Her. The demon never stopped asking questions. He always wanted to learn more. Most importantly, Crowley wanted to know the ‘Why’ to things. 

He Fell with no real reason as to WHY. 

The Principality never asked such things. She followed orders without question. All Principalities are created to listen to instructions and follow through. And if they failed to obey, there would be dire consequences. 

Aziraphale had seen too many whip marks on her fellow Principalities. She saw the small marks on their temples at times. Scars that were made by electrocuting them with the very ends of their Halo. Others were left without tongues if they dared object. Whatever punishment there was, Aziraphale had seen it. Or endured it. 

She always was a failure. 

_“Angel?” _

There wasn’t a day that she didn’t get into trouble or mess something up. 

_“Zira?” _

So many accidents. So many messes to clean up. All because Aziraphale was inadequate in every sense of the word. 

_“Aziraphale, can you hear me?”_

The loud stomp of footsteps made her corporeal blood run cold. A jolly tune could be heard through the walls. Each step grew louder. 

Soon enough, Gabriel opened the door and smiled at Aziraphale. 

_“It’s Crowley, dove. Listen to my voice. You’re with me.” _

His violet eyes shown with malice. The archangel smiled widely at her. Her heart dropped. 

_“Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real, you hear me? It’s just a memory, nothing more.” _

Gabriel didn’t say anything as he undressed. His eyes never left Aziraphale’s. He still smiled. 

_”I promised I wouldn’t let him get you. Angel, you’re safe.”_

Tears streamed down her face. No words left her mouth. Her voice had died out long ago. Aziraphale only shook her head weakly. 

_“I’m here, dove. I won’t ever leave your side. It’s a promise that I intend to keep.” _

Gabriel crawled into the bed. He traced circled around Aziraphale’s bare stomach. She knew what it meant. It was something he did every time. The gesture was meant to show why an angel having a child would bring. Before, it was more complex with Gabriel spouting words of hate. However, he got bored and decided to make it simpler. 

_“I’m here, Aziraphale. No matter what happens, I’ll be there. **Wherever you may go**.” _

He chuckled darkly as Aziraphale trembled. Just as he was about to mount her, a faint humming broke the air. It was like she could hear again. The chains started to feel less cold. 

_"Do you remember this song, dove? You sing it more than I do. And I wrote it for you."_

Someone chuckled. It wasn't Gabriel's. This one was warm and affectionate. Gabriel's laugh was laced with malice. The room began to fade slightly. 

_"You sang it in 1393 B.C. to Moses, for example. I watched as you put him in the river and sent him off. He was absolutely knackered. I never told you how beautiful your voice was back then. Aren't I a knob?" _

Aziraphale felt like she could breathe again. The dirty and stained bed felt softer. She couldn't smell the putrid stench of the room anymore. That's what really brought her back to reality. Gabriel could make his entire area clean and pristine with a snap of his fingers. But he didn't. It was strange considering Gabriel made sure not a hair of his was out of place. The soiled bed sheets remained soiled. She was never cleaned, so his come stuck painfully to her skin. The angel and room smelled heavily of sex. 

That's why she absolutely despised the stench so much.

"_Angel, it's alright. You're safe. We're in the medical wing of the castle. You need to breathe, dove." _

However the smell was different. It was a smokey scent with a hint of spice and earth. Like a hearth, offering warmth and safety to those around it. 

_Crowley_.   
  


.

.

.

“You had such a horrible panic attack, angel. It was bad enough that you passed out.” Crowley put a hand in messy blonde ringlets. The angel leaned into the touch. “What happened, dove?” 

“It’s my fault he’s here. My many miracles were all he needed to find me.” 

“You’re bloody wrong, Aziraphale. It wasn’t your fault. Gabriel decided to look for you. How were you supposed to know that it was your miracles?” The demon held Aziraphale tighter. _This is my fault. I was so caught up in trying to win this fucking competition that he escaped my radar. I could’ve sensed him earlier. But I didn’t. _

“My dear, you must not blame yourself either. I suppose it’s just unfortunate.” Aziraphale let out a bitter chuckled. “I never fail to get us in a pickle, don’t I? Hilarious, is it not?” 

Crowley shook his head. “You may attract trouble like a damn duck and bread, but that doesn’t mean anything. I’m a demon and you’re an angel. We’re bound to make some trouble.” 

“How is Matilda?” 

The redhead shrugged. “She doesn’t remember that I was there. You scared us.” 

When he saw the guilt in the angel’s eyes he glared. “Don’t you dare feel bad about this!” Crowley felt Aziraphale flinch. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

Aziraphale smiled. “It’s alright, dear. I know I caused quite a fuss.” Her face fell. “And if you are still wondering, no, I don’t know what happened. I was about to remove Matilda’s memories until I froze up. I apologize, dear boy, I do not remember much else.” 

They sat in silence for a bit. Neither knowing what to say. A nurse came by to check on the “Princess”. Crowley had to hide. Now, he stood next to Aziraphale’s cot. 

In less than a second the room spun and lurched. And before Crowley knew it, he was outside. It was the same place they went to yesterday.

Needless to say, Crowley was fuming.

“Angel!”

“I must teach you how to wield a sword.” The angel’s voice was firm. She could already hear Crowley squawk. 

“Whot?! Aziraphale, you are in no condition to do that!” 

“Crowley, I’ve had these before! I dealt with them just fine on my own!” 

The demon was about to retort when he thought over those words. They had spent many years apart. To be precise, the last time Aziraphale and Crowley were truly together was in 3004 B.C. in Mesopotamia. However, that year Aziraphale wiped his memories. It was only in 41 A.D. that they began to talk again. Needless to say, there was much they missed out on. It is true that they spent much more time together after Rome, but there was still things they hadn't told each other. Even now. _How many times did she have to deal with this? Alone no doubt. And where were you? That's right, getting drunk every night to fight off the emptiness I felt. Useless, unforgivable demon_. 

She noticed the hurt that overcame her demon. "Crowley, I didn't mean-" 

"No, you're right. You don't need me. After all, I'm not who you want, am I?" 

"What are you talking about-"

"I'm not Raphael!" 

Aziraphale's eyes were pinpricks. Her reply faded on dry lips. There was a harsh laugh from Crowley. 

"Caught you red-handed, didn't I? Even if you gave me my memories back, I'm still a demon. Did you want to give me this training just so I could be more like him? Well, newsflash, angel! HE'S DEAD. IT'S A LOST FUCKING CAUSE." Crowley's fangs were on full display. "And no amount of your sssstupid miraclesss can bring him back." 

"Is that what you think of me?" 

Crowley's head snapped up. The question was barely above a whisper. He immediately regretted what he said. Aziraphale looked absolutely devastated. 

"You think that I have only been doing this for my own benefit? That I'll be rewarded with a 'new and improved' demon? Well you're wrong." Her hands curled into fists at her sides. "Can't you see, Crowley? You're still the same person I've known for thousands of years. All that changed was your name. Do you think I care if you're a demon or an angel? If I truly did, I wouldn't have done half the things I did." Aziraphale typically stayed calm and collected. She hated to raise her voice or get angry with others.

Well, something in her snapped. 

"For centuries, I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. No one was there for me. So, yes, I did have to deal with each and every breakdown and episode alone. Do you know what it's like, Crowley? To be in chain that will never let up no matter how hard you pull? To have no one hear your pleas or cries. To see others have each other to lean on whilst you have nobody? To be in constant pain every waking moment?" Aziraphale was weeping now. She fell down against a tree. The angel pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "And you know what makes it even worse? I did it to myself. Pathetic, is it not?" 

A warm hand cupped her cheek. "I do know what it's like, angel." 

Her head was buried in her arms until she felt Crowley's touch. He was crying as well. 

"For over five-hundred years, I was in the deepest circle in Hell. Satan wanted to make sure I was a loyal little demon. All I heard day in and day out was the screams of the damned. I sat by the Lord of Hell Himself. He treated me like a pet. I had chains around my neck that were attacked to his throne. Like some dog. It was humiliating. Until one day, I was throne in a room. Alone. The silence was suffocating. I spent 467 years in there. There was no light and it was so cold. I begged, cursed, screamed to no avail." Crowley sat beside the angel. "Eventually, I was released by Bee. I was to go back to Earth. They didn't like when I tried to hug them. I had lost quite a bit of sanity. Before I could return, Satan called me to his chambers." His voice grew dark. "He burned a sigil into my back with his pitchfork. To mark that I was his. With it, he can possess me whenever he wants. I'm his eyes and ears into the outside world. At least he hasn't tried it yet. Who knows, maybe he was just bullshitting it. But, yes, I do know what it's like." 

Aziraphale sighed. "I'm sorry." 

"S'not your fault, angel. When I was back to Earth, I was still missing a lot of screws. I was a serpent most of the time. It was easier. The children of the villages I went to never seemed to mind the giant snake by a river or something. They climbed all over me and tried to give me fruits. It was nice. Though, I felt like something was missing. It was this emptiness, really. That's the best I can describe it. I can still remember when," He paused. A lump formed in his throat. Crowley caught the worried glance of his angel and turned his head, coughing. "Well, when I heard you sing for the first time in centuries." 

Crowley looked at her softly. "One night by the river of a village. I had begun to shift into my more humanoid form. After years of isolation, all of the sounds and lights overwhelmed me. I ran to the forest to escape it. It just kept getting worse." Crowley smiled at Aziraphale. "Then, I heard it. You were by the water's edge with your feet in the water. All the forest animals were around you listening. You were fucking petting a deer. Those buggers are so jumpy. But I can see why. You were singing the song I wrote for you."

The angel chuckled. "I think I remember that."

"You were crying. But you smiled as you sang."

"In a way you helped me through a lot. I've kept every letter, poem, and song you wrote me. The loneliness got to me often, so I found myself deep in the forest. I've always loved Her creatures. They never judged me and offered what little company I got. And they remind me of you. Curious and ever mischievous. When I sing, the pain ebbs a little and I get to remember what feeling happy was like." Aziraphale looked down at their intertwined hands wistfully. "I longed to have you in my life again. And I was the one who removed your memories in the first place." 

"Angel..."

"No. It's fine. I'm fine. _We're_ fine. Right?" There was some shakiness in her voice. Doubt was laced in it. 

The demon saw the uncertainty in Aziraphale. She was desperate for him to say yes. "Dove, we both know we're messed up. Hard not to after living for over five millennia. I'm not the best with this 'optimism' thing. Hope isn't something demons have." 

Aziraphale was crestfallen. "Of course. I'm just being silly. Heh." The blonde looked away again. 

"But." Crowley squeezed her hand. "When I have an angel lovin' me, it's easier. We'll be alright, angel. Maybe not now. But someday. And we'll have each other. No doubt about it right?" 

Tears pooled in Aziraphale's eyes. "Right."

"We'll be okay. I promise." 

.

.

.

It was dark when they woke up. 

Crowley awoke first. Somehow, they had changed places. He was sitting against the oak tree with the angel tucked into his chest. It wasn't the first time they'd slept like this. Unlike last time, Aziraphale was sleeping peacefully. 

_This tournament thing is going to be the death of me. Wait. I'm not ready at all. I barely know how to ride a bloody horse or do hand to hand combat. Gabriel wants Aziraphale to marry him. I can't have that. There's still time for me to learn how to use a sword_. The demon looked down at the resting angel. He gently removed himself and stood up.

With a snap, a regular sword appeared in his hands. It felt very strange. He went to some trees. 

"Fuck. How do I do this?" He tried to slash at the trunk. Nothing happened. It was a weak and sloppy attempt. Crowley tried several more times. His sword seemed to get more scratched up than the tree. The demon was about to throw the damn stick until he heard a laugh. 

"You're stance is wrong, love." Aziraphale shook her head. "Completely wrong, my goodness." 

"Oi! Are going to help me or not?!" 

"Now, now, you wily serpent. Patience." 

Aziraphale wrapped her arms around him. "You hold a sword like this. Arms slightly up, shoulders down, feet apart, elbows out." She did this herself, even kicking Crowley's feet so they could be the appropriate length away. The demon allowed it, amused. 

"Angel, you don't need to help me. You can rest-"

"None of that, dearest. I don't think I can sit any longer without going off my rocker. Now, tighten your grip." 

"Alright, alright." 

For the next hour, Aziraphale demonstrated proper stance and positioning. Crowley didn't know just how many ways one could hold a piece of metal and wood. He got frustrated often with his poor performance. The demon wasn't used to being so inexperienced. Aziraphale stayed patience throughout it all. 

Once he got the basics, the angel got a sword for herself and miracled protective armor for the both of them. It was pass midnight, yet neither of them were tired. Aziraphale tied up her hair and smirked at Crowley. 

"You know how to block, parry, and strike. However, you do not know how to do it in combat. The act of swordsmanship is ancient. It is a test of agility, strategy, and strength. No one can master it in a day nor be remotely good. Though, there could be exceptions." Aziraphale was doing her usual rants again. The demon rolled his eyes. "You did well enough with hand to hand and excelled in horseback riding."

"Why do knights have to use swords anyway? Seems unnecessary if you ask me." 

"Oh! That is an excellent question, dear boy! You see-"

"No. You are going to talk my ear off again. We only have a couple more hours."

"I suppose you are right, dearest. Now," Aziraphale got readied herself. "Let's see if you have a chance at winning." 

"Hah! Easy!"

"Very well. En garde!" 

Aziraphale's moves were swift and precise. It took a few seconds to disarm Crowley. His sword was flung out of his grasp. 

The demon raised a brow. "Show off." 

"Your stance was too loose. Again." 

Both fought once more but much slower. Aziraphale guided Crowley throughout it. Reminding him to keep his stance wide, body forward, and grip firm. 

Their swords clashed against each other in the night. No words were shared. Crowley was much too focused on keeping his damn sword in his hands. 

Aziraphale gradually began to speed up. Kept her eyes locked on Crowley’s. Each time he tried to swing at her legs or go for her torso, she easily evaded each hit. When the angel attacked back, Crowley didn’t quite block. More jumped out of the way. 

“You are escaping my hits by jumping out of the way. For a serpent, I’m not surprised.” 

“Well, what else am I supposed to do?!”

“It may not be proper blocking and evading techniques, but you have always been creative. Use it to your advantage.” 

Crowley took this in. He could bend his body at impossible angles. It helped exponentially in his defense. The demon was lithe and quick. Even so, Aziraphale deemed to be faster. 

The angel had mastered the art thousands of years ago. She was created to wield a sword. Crowley was not. He wasn’t made to fight. 

_No. I have to do this. I won’t fail. I **can’t** fail. _

That was the mantra in his head. Crowley was determined to best Aziraphale just once. If he did, he could have a chance.

The night continued onward. There were times where Aziraphale was dangerously close to disarming him again. Crowley continued to twist out of the way. 

At one point, an exposed root made Aziraphale lose balance. She nearly fell over. The demon saw his chance and took it. He tightened his grip and charged. 

Aziraphale gathered herself just in time to block. The demon was caught by surprise as she twisted his sword from his hands. She used the hilt of the weapon to bring Crowley onto his knees. The angel then pushed him onto the ground and held her sword against his throat. 

In other words, he failed. 

Somehow, Aziraphale smiled. “I’m glad you took that chance, dear. You can not hesitate during the tournament.” She offered her hand. “Now, get up. We can try again-“ 

“No, angel. What’s the point?” 

“Whatever do you mean, dear boy?”

Crowley sighed loudly. “I can’t beat those knights. They’ve practiced all their lives. I haven’t. I may be a demon, but I can’t master this thing in a day. You trained all your life. The only thing I used was my damn scepter. But that was just for healing and helping me make stars.” 

Aziraphale stayed quiet. Her sword was miracled away for the time being. 

“I don’t know if I can win this. It was outlandish to even think I had a chance. This just isn’t what I am made for. I hide in the shadows to whisper temptations, not fight someone to the death.” 

“You are out of your element.” Aziraphale put her hand against her chin in thought. Her face screwed up in concentration, looking like she was pouting. “Of course! How could I think you can master the sword if you’ve never used one before!” 

“That’s what I was saying, angel. Were you even listening-“

“I can’t believe this never occurred to me! A staff! You can wield a staff! It’s just like your scepter!” Aziraphale brightened considerably. She saw the look of confusion on Crowley’s face. “I have seen you use your scepter in combat. It’s just how you would use a staff! There isn’t anything saying you have to use a sword during the fights with personal weaponry! And jousting will be more clear!” 

Crowley shook his head and got up. “You are something else, dove.” 

With a snap, Aziraphale summoned a mighty staff. It was taller than Crowley. The thick weapon was made of black steel with a wooden middle. Meant for easier handling. Intricate patterns were carved into the wood and metal. Wings, fire, serpents, everything that reminded Aziraphale of her wonderful demon. 

Each end was sharpened. It was in a way that resembled the end of a scythe. The middles of both ends were carved to show a hissing snake. 

“Not fully a staff, but I don’t think you’d want just an elongated stick.” 

Crowley was in awe as she gave him the weapon. All of the care thought into it showed in each intricate carving. It felt right in his hands. While the sword was foreign and strange, this staff was more familiar. 

“Would you like to try again, dearest?”

“You know it, angel.” 

It was much easier. With the stances he learned, Crowley could better keep his balance. He could spin around the staff like it was nothing. It was a trick he used to do with his scepter when he was bored. He had down it so much that it was imbedded into his corporation’s muscles. 

The angel summoned her sword once more. This time, she was kept on her toes. Crowley was much faster and more confident. It did take a bit to get him used to the weight and how to balance it, but he got it down quickly. 

Aziraphale’s sword and the ends of Crowley’s staff clanged against each other. Each blow was taking its toll. His weapon was much thicker than Aziraphale’s and could last longer. 

She saw her sword bend at one point. This was a mortal’s sword. Aziraphale knew that. Crowley’s new staff was made by her, an ethereal being. Evidently, it was much stronger and resilient. 

Soon enough the sun began to rise. Each being was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Crowley knew Aziraphale was tired as her blows were becoming weaker and easier to evade. 

Even so, she was still blocking his attacks. Her stamina was high. 

Their weapons clashed again in a stalemate. Crowley and Aziraphale locked eyes. The demon pushed harder against her sword. He had it inside the curve of the scythe end. 

Neither of them wanted to surrender. Crowley then remembered what Aziraphale taught him on his first day of training. 

He drove a knee to her stomach, swung her sword from her grip, dropped his weapon, wrapped his around her shoulders, and threw her over his back. She landed on the ground and Crowley had regained his staff and held it against her throat. 

“Checkmate, angel.”

Aziraphale eyes shown with happiness. Her smile was the brightest it had ever been. She cupped his cheek. “I knew you could do it, my love.”

Crowley dropped the staff and grinned. “This old demon still got it, huh?”

“Certainly.”

It was then that Crowley realized what position they were in. He was on top of Aziraphale. Both were breathing heavily and he saw how her bosom moved up and down with each breath. Her hair was a mess of curls and her tunic she had summoned was partially torn, exposing some cleavage. Her milky breasts shone with sweat. 

Want surged through him. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Those plush lips were calling to him. _Just once_. But he refused. Crowley cleared his throat and got off.

The demon offered a hand which she took. They smiled at each other, small blushed on their cheeks. 

“The tournament is only hours away. Everyone should be waking up soon.” 

“Yeah.” 

“We best get a wiggle on.” 

“Right, angel.” 

“Quite.” Aziraphale fussed with her hair and clothes to distract herself. She saw that Crowley was staring. He had went through all of this for her. Crowley may deny it, but he truly was a good person. The blush was heavy on her face. She looked at Crowley and smiled warmly. The angel didn’t think twice and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, dearest. For all that you have done for me these past few days.” 

“Ngk.” Crowley was red in the face. He frankly had stopped working. She kissed me. On my cheek. Aziraphale kissed me. 

“Let’s go back to the castle.” 

And so they did, hand in hand. No one noticed the two enter. Aziraphale went back to her chamber while Crowley returned to his. 

Each reveled in the familiar warm feeling in their chests. 

After all, it wasn’t the first time they felt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TOURNAMENT! 
> 
> Keep in mind, I have no idea was sword fighting is truly like. There is no doubt some inconsistencies. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I will see y’all again next week! 
> 
> Please leave a comment below! I love hearing from you all and it keeps me motivated! 
> 
> Stay awesome !!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment down below! I would love to hear from you all!
> 
> Stay awesome! :D


End file.
